Girl-to-Boy
by LadySilentEagle
Summary: [Mainly Contestshipping] May Maple is a famous teen supermodel and the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world. This puts her life at risk, so in order to protect her, a decision is made to send her to an ALL BOYS SCHOOL. During her stay she makes friends, frienemies, and falls in love. (Rated T for languages and implications.) [Sorry for the bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter One **

I really could not believe what I was about to do, and to think that just a few days ago my life was normal, or at least normal by my standards.

* * *

"I'm so glad your safe," said Norman Maple, my father, one of the wealthiest men in the world.

The whole Maple family, including staff was seated in the main dinning hall. The matter of discussion was my attempted kidnapping that took place earlier this morning.

"Dad, there's no need to call a meeting, I'm fine."

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is May Eleanor Maple, and not only am the sole daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world but I'm also a world-renowned teenage supermodel.

"There is, you are my only daughter and are very important to me. Your safety comes first."

"I agree with father, I will not loose my only sister; no matter how annoying you are," said Simon.

Simon James Maple is my older brother and heir to the family fortune and business.

"So what are you going to do? Lock me up?"

"That's not a bad idea." Simon's honey brown eyes narrowed as he stared me down.

"Just you try it," I challenged.

We held up our glaring match until father interrupted us. "Enough you two. We will not lock your sister up, but we will send her some where safe while we look into this matter further and find out who is after you and why."

"Ok, so where do you suggest sending me?" I asked, slouching in my chair

"I have an idea," said Simon grinning

"I don't like that look."

"I know the perfect place to send her where no one would expect to find her?" suggested Simon

"Such as?" asked father

"My old school."

Hold the phone. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Hang on… correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your old school an all boy's boarding school?" I could feel the color drain away from my face. He had to be kidding.

"Yes, your point," smirked Simon

"Uh… If you hadn't noticed Simon, I'm a GIRL!" slamming my hands on the tables, making everyone jump.

"So, away from the camera you act so much like a guy no one would know the difference," said Simon

"Excuse me, but that's not the point. The point is that your old school is an ALL BOY'S SCHOOL!" raising my arms for emphasis

"So? With the right disguise no one will know the difference."

"But...but..." There is no way father would agree with this.

"Your brother's idea may actually work," said Norman. Father say what?!

"But father..."

"No buts, you will attend Redwood All Boys Boarding Academy and that is final."

At that very moment, my life flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"I still cannot believe father is making me do this," I said looking down at my new school uniform; a white school shirt, red tie, black pants, black shoes and a sleeveless maroon sweater with the Redwood crest over the left breast. And to complete the outfit I now wore a short messy brown wig, chocolate brown contacts to hide my distinguishable sapphire eyes, and huge, Black Square framed glasses; the stereotypical nerd look. (If you're wondering how we cover up my breasts, I thank my stylist who provided special chest binders.)

"Well to bad, you are," said Simon, who was sitting next to me in his silver Toyota wearing a white t-shirt and grey slacks, plus he now had amber brown hair and deep brown eyes; courtesy of a wig and contacts like me.

"So what's my new name?" I sighed picking at my uniform.

"You're now Max Maple."

"How original," heavy hints of sarcasm were evident in my voice, change one letter and that's supposed make a whole lot a difference.

"Just go with it, now here's your timetable," he handed me a manila folder, which contained my timetable and a school map. I had,

_Period One: English _

_Period Two: Mathematics_

_Period Three: Music_

_Period Four: Health and Physical Education_

_Period Five: History_

_Period Six: Digital Media_

"At least you managed picked _some_ of my favorite classes."

"Oh, and here's the key to your dorm room," handing me a small silver key with the number 143 attached to it.

"Wait… you mean I'm sharing a room with a guy!"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean so?"

What the heck! I mean come on I have never had a boyfriend before and my own brother, whom I might mention is very protective of me, is expecting me to stay in a place full of guys and share a room with one. I may be tomboyish in nature but that doesn't stop me from like boys like every other normal teenage girl.

"You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get around it."

"Ugh."

I slouch down in my seat as we approach the school and boy it was huge. It was made up of four redbrick buildings, each one 3 floors high and from the looks of it, two of those buildings were dorms. As the car drove up into the parking lot, I could see a wide oval and a stadium; and when I entered the main building I found that the inside of one of these buildings was bigger than it seemed. Simon, now Sam was leading me towards the school office.

"Hello I'm Sam Maple and I'm here with my younger brother Max, who's enrolling here," he was speaking to an elderly gentleman with a bald spot and grey hairs, a short beard and moustache wearing square rimmed glasses.

"Ah yes of course, just wait here, we'll call up his roommate and he'll take him to his room to unpack."

"Thank-you."

* * *

15 minutes later a tall boy, with gray eyes, and longish dark purple hair arrived, not a bad looking boy but not exactly my type; he is wearing the same uniform I was wearing except his shirt is un-tucked with a loose tie.

"Hi, I'm Max." I extended my hand, smiling. He just stared at my hand.

"Whatever. I'm Paul. Come on, let's get you set up." He grabs one of my bags and motions for me to follow. Unfriendly much.

"Bye Sam," waving good-bye to my brother as I followed Paul outside.

* * *

We arrived at an oak door with the numbers 143 on the front.

Inside were two single beds one with plain white bed sheets and the other which was obliviously his, had a gray bed cover; beside each bed was a desk and set of drawers. His desk already had a modern looking silver laptop and various items strewn across his dresser, including a portable DVD player. There was one door which I guess led to the bathroom and next to it was one shelf half full with his books and DVD's along with photos; the other half was probably meant for me, not that I'd put much there.

"Make yourself at home. That's your bed." Paul mumbles as he chucks my bag on the floor next to my bed.

"Ok, cool" I began un-packing and shelving.

"Well I got to go to Chemistry class, you can find you're way right?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Ok, bye," I wave bye as Paul steps out, shutting the door behind him. I went back to un-packing; when my cell went off. The caller ID identified it as my father.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Dear, I'm calling in to see how your settling in?" his soft calming voice wavered over the line relaxed me.

"I'm fine, I'm still un-packing."

"And your roommate?"

"He's… ok, I guess. Not overly welcoming though," I sat down on my bed

"Well, as long as you're ok. I just want you to take care of yourself. Ok?"

"I will."

"Promise me."

"Promise."

"Good girl, now I have a meeting to get to. I'll call you again later, ok?"

"Sure, bye dad."

"Bye," I sighed and hung up before continuing to un-pack.

* * *

My English class only had 18 students in it when I entered, which suited me just fine. I chose a seat at the back nearest to the window and quietly opened my textbook. I made it half-way through the first page when a shadow passed over my desk and I look up to see a guy wearing the school uniform, just without the sweater plus his tie was hanging loose and his sleeves pushed up showing his mid-sized muscles. He had crew cut brown hair and pale brown eyes, a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey, are you the new kid?" I blinked, and just stared. Who was this guy?

"Hey, I asked you a question newbie."

"Gary leave him alone," came an unknown voice, we both turned to my left to see another guy. The mystery guy had deep brown eyes and messy raven hair. He too wore the uniform without the sweater, tie loose and sleeves folded up.

"Butt out Ashy-boy," spat Gary, facing the boy

"Why don't you make me Gary," said the boy standing up to him.

I just sat there and stared at them. What the heck is going on? I'm barely here a minute and I'm already the cause of trouble.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student joining our class today," said the teacher who was a man in his mid 30's wearing a pair of slacks and a woolen sweater over a button up pale brown shirt. His entrance caused the two guys to leave and take their seats.

"Everyone, please make him feel welcome," as all attention was on me as the teacher beckoned me up. Yeah, I was totally feeling welcome.

"Everyone this is Max Maple," the whole class was silent as I stood there feeling very uneasy.

"Hello," God I sound lame'

"Good, now please take a seat where you were Mr. Maple," as I made my way back to my seat, I passed by the black haired guy from earlier, when he saw me he shoot me a wide, toothy grin.

* * *

After class the teacher came up to me and said I was to go back to my room for today, and that I was go to my third period class after recess. So on my way out I didn't expect to see the guy from earlier standing outside my class apparently waiting for someone when he spotted me.

"Hey. My names Ash, you're Max?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Just wanted to check and see if you were ok. Gary can be a bit of a bully."

"Gary? You mean the other guy?"

"Yeah, Gary's kinda like the school bully. Don't let him bother you too much."

"Thanks, but I can handle myself."

I smile and begin walking away, back towards the dorms. Ash falls in a step beside me.

"So where are you headed?"

"The teacher told me to go back to the dorm and finish settling in."

"Whose your dorm-mate?"

"Some guys named Paul, he hasn't mentioned a surname."

"His names Paul Shinji. He's a mate of mine." Ash shoots me a toothy grin.

"Is he normally that, uh… unfriendly?"

"He's not unfriendly, not really. Paul just isn't an overly sociable guy."

"I see." We arrive outside the dorm and I turn to face Ash, "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Since we're a boarding school, we get 10 minutes between classes. So I've got time to kill. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and some of my mates later, during lunch? Since you're new and all."

Ash seemed nice, really friendly. I guess it wouldn't hurt to accept his offer.

"Sure. Thanks."

"Cool. I'll see you later." Ash shoots me one more, toothy grin as he walks away.

* * *

After I'd finished un-packing I went ahead to my next class.

The students in music class were busy chatting away when I arrived; apparently the teacher was 7 minutes late. I sat in the corner again.

Five minutes later, Ash and Paul walked through the door, accompanied by another guy who was dressed the same way I was, with emerald eyes and matching green hair. I blushed slightly as I stared at him.

Ash spotted me and walked over, "Hey Max, I didn't know you did music."

"Hey Ash. I didn't know you'd be in my class," I smile as I close my book, "Hey Paul."

Paul nods and takes a seat at the two-person desk in front of me. Ash returns my smile with one of his own as he takes the seat next to Paul.

"Max, this our friend Drew, Drew this Max. He's Paul's new roommate." Ash introduces me to the third guy, who takes a seat next to me.

"Hi." Drew flicks his hair and extends his hand to me, which I shake. His hand is really warm and that sent tingles up my arm. I abruptly let go which earned me a questioning stare from Drew. Luckily, I was saved by the teacher,

"Sorry I'm late," said the teacher, and I was surprised at who it was.

"Brock!" I shot up from my seat and slammed my hands on my desk. He stopped and stared, taking in my attire.

"Ma…x?" The whole class stopped and stared at the two of us

"What are you doing here?" asked Brock

"Wait… you two know each other, Mr. Stone?" asked a random kid in class

"Yeah, I use to give tutor lessons before I became a teacher and I taught Max how play the piano and guitar."

"Is that true Max?" asked Ash

"Yeah."

"Well when they told me I was getting a new student I didn't expect this," the class sat in silence, eyes focused on Brock and me.

"Ok, since class is gonna end in 15 minutes due to my tardiness you can back to what ever you were doing, and Max can you step outside with me for a minute there's something I want to discuss with you," as he headed for the door, I excused myself from Ash and Co.

* * *

Out in the hall, I leaned against the wall as Brock stood before me, scowling, "What are you doing here?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"Well I was almost kidnapped by some weirdos, so Simon and Dad sent me here. I'm now have to pretend to be a guy, and I have to stay here till they figure out who's after me," I said all cheery

Brock sighed. "Well that's nice, but how do you plan on pulling this off?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with that, you see so far you're the only teacher that knows besides the Principal, the Vice-principal, the doctor and the my sports coach."

"Well what ever I can do, don't hesitate to ask. But I have to ask, was all of this Simon's idea?"

"Yes, yes it was," I dead-panned.

"Figured as much. Well good luck and I pray you can keep this up."

"You're not the only one."

* * *

It was PE now and the sports uniform was a choice of track pants or shorts and either a long or sort sleeve maroon red sports shirt with the school emblem on the sleeve, and runners of your choice as long as they were proper runners.

"Ok, class huddle up, for this semester we will be playing basketball, but for today's lesson I thought we'd have some fun and play a game of dodge ball," the class cheered, I inwardly groaned. I've always disliked dodge ball, not because I'm bad at it, I simply just don't like it.

"Now for this to work we need two people to volunteer as captains, anyone want a go?" asked Coach Reign

I looked around and no one raised their arm, they cheered earlier, so why was no one volunteering.

"Alright, Maple and Oak come forward."

I sighed as I stepped forward and so did Gary, I had opted for the long sleeve and track pants while he went with trackies and short sleeve polo; Gary had an unsavory grin on his face as he stepped up. What is with this guy?

"Now I wan to each pick 13 members for your team, got it?" we both agreed and soon the game was on.

The teams we had chosen were myself, Ash, Drew, and 11 other guys while on Gary's team he had chosen two of his friends from earlier - John and Thomas, along with 11 other guys.

"Ok, the rules are that if you get hit then you're out and you can only hit an opponent below the shoulder or above the waist; if you catch the ball you get a player back and the person who threw the ball is out; and finally you can only win if you knock the entire opposing team, got it?" he looked around at all of us, "Ok, begin," he blew his whistle and the entire room came to life as we all rushed for the balls and the frenzy of red rubber balls began.

My entire team managed to grab all the balls and fired first, knocking out 6 of their players. In retaliation they picked up the balls and hit 4 of our guys. Gary got a ball and aimed for Ash, but Drew threw a ball, which deflected it.

"Thanks man."

"No prob, now watch out."

The game went on until there were only four players left on my team - Ash, Drew, a guy named Manuel, and I. While Gary still had 8 teammates.

"Ok, time" said Coach Reign, "Take 5 minutes and then we'll restart."

"What do we do, I mean they have 8 and we have 4," asked Manuel, "Not to mention one of our players barely does anything," looking over at me.

"He's right man, you've barely done a thing except maybe, take out one player," said Ash

"Sorry, I just don't like dodge ball."

"Well like it or not we need you to play," said Ash. I stared around at all of them and then looked at the floor before grinning wide,

"Fine, give me the ball and a good reason to win, and I'll win the entire game without you, any of you."

"Your on, I'll bet 5 bucks you can't do it on your own," said Manuel

"Deal, Ash? Drew?"

"10 bucks," said Ash

"You sure you can do this?" asked Drew, concern in his eyes.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him and began to get lost in his eyes, but shook my head and snapped out of it. I cannot be crushing on guys right now or they'll think I'm gay.

"Yes, trust me."

"If you're sure, cause' you don't seem like the sportive type." Drew grins and flicks his hair.

"Well you just don't know me well enough Drew, you haven't seen what I can do."

"Oh really now." All I could do was smile.

Time was up and we had start the game, and once again my team grabbed all the balls before there team and laid them on the floor; Drew, Ash and Manuel then stood back as I took the floor. I grabbed one ball and readied my self.

"Your kidding me right, your gonna send the newbie to do your work, how lame," sneered Gary

"Boys?" questioned Coach Reign, "Max are you sure about what you're doing?"

I nod and knew he was concerned, but wait till he sees me in action

"Oh, this is gonna be an easy win," said Gary

"I'm gonna make you eat those words."

"Bring it."

"Ok, but remembered you asked for it."

I launched the ball hitting one of the boys square in the chest, knocking him out. Thomas quickly picked up the ball and launched back at me, but I easily sidestepped it. Then I picked up the same ball and aimed for Thomas.

"Ha you missed," laughed Thomas

"No I didn't."

"Wha..." he was cut off as the ball hit him in the back after bouncing off one of the other guys. Two with one shot! Yes!

This time Gary picked up the ball a threw towards Manuel, I quickly grab another ball and rush over to Manuel blocking the ball

"Thanks man." I smile at him before throwing the ball, hitting one guy and then bouncing off him and hitting another guy. When they threw it back I easily dodged it before picking it up and throwing it at another guy hitting his arm. Now only 3 boys left, Gary, Kenny and Nathaniel each one spread out randomly on the court, I grinned planning out all the angles and threw the ball at Kenny, it bounced off his back hitting Nathaniel, and then bounced off Nathaniel straight towards Gary. But he dodged.

"Heh, not bad for a newbie," he breathed, "Where'd you learn to throw?"

"Brother," I said as I picked up another ball as he picked up the one I threw. We stood before each other. He threw first, but I dodge it and throw my ball at him hitting him square in the chest.

"Game! Max's team wins," I smile before turning to face the others, Ash stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide, a similar expression was on Manuel's face and Drew was silent but his eyes were still wide in astonishment.

"And you couldn't have done that before at the start of the game," said Ash snapping out of and giving me a high five.

"Looks like you guys owe me 15 bucks."

"Ha-ha," laughed Manuel lightly as he pat me on the back

"Not bad Maple, if we had a dodge ball team, we'd always win with you on board," said Coach Reign, "You good at any other sports?"

"Maybe," I said walking away towards the changing rooms as the bell rang, signaling the start of Lunch.

* * *

"Man you rocked back there, did you really learn all that from your bro?" asked Ash

We were all gathered on the roof of our dorm; Paul was on his laptop while Drew and Ash were mucking around with a basketball. I on the other hand was lying on my back staring at the sky.

"Half and half."

"So you got any other hidden talents we are unaware of?" asked Drew. My heart tugs in my chest, but I ignore it.

"Maybe…"

"Come on what else are you hiding?" asked Ash. I grin to myself and just relax.

"You play basketball and soccer, you're also a song-writer, and you play the piano. You know several types of Martial Arts. Plus you speak 3 different languages - Japanese, Spanish and Italian."

I get up and stare at Paul, "How do you know that?"

"I hacked the system."

"You can do that?"

"Paul can find out anything about anybody," said Ash sitting down next to Paul as Drew sat next to me, my cheeks flushed, but I kept my head low so they didn't notice.

"Really? Anything?"

"For the right price." Paul smirks.

"You charge?"

"Information isn't free."

"I thought it was."

"Well the information I know isn't'."

"Speaking of information, what's the latest on May Maple?" asked Ash. My ears pricked up at the sound of my real name

"You like May Maple?"

"And you don't?" asked Ash, then smiled as if he'd jut noticed something, "You two even have the same surname."

"Not my type, and having the same surname has nothing to do with anything."

"True but come one, she's like totally, smoking hot." I inwardly grin at his comments, but at the same time also very annoyed with it. What is it with boys and looks? Are they really that important to them?

"Not much is new, except that she's taking an un-scheduled amount of vacation time to relax from all her photo shoots and shows," said Paul, rapidly typing away.

"What?" Ash cried with cartoon like despair, "I can't see her hot body anymore."

"Oh, get over it, it's not like she's leaving forever." I was a tad bit annoyed by his words.

"Max's right, dude, get over it."

I think my heart just did a summersault. God what was wrong with me, I haven't felt this way around a guy since… since ever. You see I really don't have a pleasing history with boys, cause most of them are in love with my looks and the other lot are to shy to even talk to me or are extremely rude they act like real jerks under the illusion they're ladies men.

Luckily for me the bell rang and we had to go to class once again.

* * *

As the school day ended I decided to kick it back and spend the rest of the day in my room. Ash and Drew were at Basketball practice and Paul was in a meeting with the IT club, so I was all on my own. I lay there in my bed and stared at the ceiling going over my entire day. I found out that Paul was in my History and Media class, Drew was in my Media and Math class, and Ash was not only in my English and Sport class but my Math's class as well. Luckily the ass Gary wasn't in any of my other classes, which was a relief. Not to mention the coach had asked me to join the basketball team, but I refused, trying to keep a low profile. My ringtone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey squirt, how's your first day?" It was Simon.

"Hi Slime. My days been pretty good and guess who I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Brock, my old music tutor."

"He works there now?"

"Yep and he's willing to help me."

"Well your gonna need it."

"Yeah, yeah, so how's the investigation going?"

"Not so good, I mean we have lots of leads but we can't narrow it down."

"Well keep trying, you'll find something."

"Don't worry we will, you just take care of your self."

"I promise, oh and Simon..."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"Miss you too squirt." I hang up and plop back down on my bed; this was going too be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

**This is my attempt a Contestshipping story and I hope you like it. Hopefully you'll stay tuned for the rest.**

**Also, Gary Oak is not the same Gary Oak from the anime, they just happen to have the same name.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The shrill sound of an alarm belonging to my roommate rouses me from my slumber, as we both sit up. According to the wall clock it was still 5 in the morning.

WHAT THE HELL!

"Why is it so early?" I grumble as I try to go back to sleep

"I've got morning practice." Paul was up and already heading towards the bathroom.

"What practice?" I complained finding the fact I couldn't go back to sleep anymore to be quite annoying.

"I've got band practice," he yelled through the bathroom door as I heard the shower water begin running.

I blushed imagining him in the shower, no, no, no, bad May. You are not a pervert! Then I began imagining Drew in the shower, OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me?!

I get up and decide to get dressed with out showering; I'll shower after school.

"I'm going for a walk." I step out before I can hear his response, not that he'd respond.

It's so quiet when I stepped into the hall, probably because everyone is still asleep. So where to go now?

I look up and down the hall and head towards the stairs when I hear music playing, it's a faint sound but I can hear it loud and clear, it's a guitar. I turn and race quietly up the stairs towards the source, which leads me to the rooftop.

Through the gap in the door I see no one but I can defiantly hear a guitar. I push the door open and the music stops.

"You're up early."

I spin around and see Drew sitting above the door with a guitar on his lap and an open music book next to him.

"Was that you playing?"

"Do you see anyone else up here?" he smirked and flicked his hair. I had to hide my blush.

"That song, I've never heard it before. Did you write it?" I climb up the stairs and take a seat next to him.

"Yeah." He smiles and stares up at the sky.

"Was it for someone special?" my heart drops, but I ignore it.

"My mom. She died after dad left her."

"Sorry."

He turns to look at me with a small smirk, "Don't be. But, thanks."

I look away, hiding the rising blush. Why was my body doing this to me? Blushing in front of a guy while I'm pretending to be one wasn't good. Thank-goodness Drew changes the subject.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"Paul's alarm woke me, he says he's got band practice."

"Yeah. Paul, Ash and I are in a band. We started it during our first year here, it was Ash's idea," He leans over and closes his notebook, then puts his guitar back in its case, "And speaking of band practice, I have to get going." He stands up and then glances down at me. "You want to come?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." I stand up and follow him.

* * *

We head towards the music block, when we spot Paul and Ash a few steps ahead of us.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I run off after them, Drew remained walking, casually behind me.

"Where did you run off too?" asked Paul, his hair still slightly wet

"Upstairs towards the roof. I actually ran into Drew up there."

"Hey, you can play piano right, can you play for us?" asked Ash, giddy with excitement.

"Sure, why not as long as it doesn't interfere with my studies or my sleep."

"We practice early on Thursday, Friday and Sunday mornings. On Mondays and Tuesdays we play at Recess, while Wednesday we practice after school." Drew catches up to us and walks next to me.

"Ok, sure. So whose got what position in the band?"

"I play Bass, Paul plays drums and Drew sings and plays guitar," said Ash, smiling broadly at me, obliviously happy with my answer.

We reached the music block and I spot Brock standing by the doors, with a warm cup of coffee in his hand and his other hand in his pocket.

"Max, nice to see ya" *sip*, "You come to help out?" *sip*

"Yeah, Ash actually wants me to play piano"

"Really? That's good." *sip* "The band could use a piano."

"Glad I can help." Just then my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Maxie!" The voice was so loud, it caused all the guys stop and stare at me.

"Dawn, keep it down," I hiss into the phone.

I forgot all about Dawn; you see we've been best friends since were babies, because our moms were bestties as well. We're both the same age with her being a few months older than me and she dreams of being a world famous designer, she wants me to model all of her designs.

"Max, who's that?" asked Ash

"No one," I turn around and hide the phone behind my back.

"It doesn't sound like no one," said Paul

"MAXIE! Don't you dare ignore me," Dawn's high-pitched voice rings out

"Dawn, shut up!" I yell back into the phone.

"Sorry, no can do"

"Dawn, go away."

"To bad, not gonna happen."

"Look I have to hang up, I've got band practice"

"Really? At Redwood All Boys Boarding Academy?" My breath hitched, how did she find out about that, I never told her.

"How do you know where I am? Are you tracking me again?!"

I remember that last time I tried to hide from her, she some how managed to track me through the GPS in my phone; I had to buy a new phone.

"No silly, your brother told me." I'm going to kill Simon when I get my hands on him.

"Anyway, where are you now?"

"The music building. Why?"

"Turn around," the call waiting beeped

I gulped and turned around and looked past the boys, my worst fear had came true, "MAXIE!"

There she was, standing there in a knee length white skirt, pale blue winter boots, pale blue button up shirt and fluffy winter jacket.

"Dawn! Why are you here?!"

"What can't I visit my lil'Maxie-waxie?"

I blushed at that ridiculous nickname, I heard Ash laughing, and I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up Ash!"

"Hahahaha" he was laughing hysterically, "Lil'Maxie-waxie, hahahahahaha"

"Ash shut up!" I was going to hit him when Dawn ran up and tackled me into a bear hug. "Dawn… can't breath."

She backed off and smiled. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long, did you forget about me?"

"Hey Max is she your girlfriend or something?" asked Drew

"No!" I yell, my cheeks reddening

"Sorry, I haven't introduced my-self," said Dawn turning to face the guys, "Hi, I'm Dawn Hikari" she extends her hand.

"A Pleasure." Drew takes her hand and kisses it, like those guys in really corny love movies. But despite how corny it is, seeing him do it to Dawn made my heart twitch.

Dawn blushes prettily and says thank-you before extending her hand towards Paul and Ash. Ash animatedly shakes her hand and introduces himself; Paul doesn't take her hand, instead he just nods his head while mumbling his name. Dawn looks a little disappointed.

"So how do know Max?" asks Drew, a charming smile plastered on his face as his flicks his hair.

"Oh, little Maxie and I go way back, we're best friends actually."

"Really?"

"Yep, our mom's were best friends as well."

I interject, "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my best friend, especially since I haven't seen you for the last 3 months?" I sigh and realize she has a point.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but must I remind you that we have band practice."

"Right, sorry sir" said Ash sheepishly

"Oh, can I watch?" Dawn tugged on Paul's sleeve, earning a questioning look from Paul. But I swear he had the teeny-tiny signs of a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Su… Sure"

"Yay!" She let go of his sleeve and ran to grab my arm, "Let's go Maxie"

"Ugh!"

* * *

By the time recess came round, I was relieved.

Dawn had insisted that she spend the day with and that I show her around. However the Headmaster only allowed her to stay until the end of period 2, which is when she left, but not before attracting the whole schools attention.

Plus Paul seemed a little sad to see her go, and I think he shot me a jealous glare when Dawn kissed my cheek good-bye.

I stood on the rooftop over looking the school and watched as every one rushed to the canteen. I had been let out early so the others weren't here yet, so I decided to take off my wig and let my hair fly free. Ahhhhhh, so refreshing.

"Max, you there?" I could hear Drew and the other's walking up the stairs.

I quickly tucked my hair back into a hair net and placed the wig on, just as Drew opened the door to the roof.

"Hey."

"How long you been up here?" asked Drew. The sound of his voice made me inwardly blush.

"Probably 5 minutes." I look past Drew for a second to see Paul eyeing me. I walked past Drew to stand directly in front of Paul

"You know Paul, Dawn is more of a sister to me and I know she see me as a brother." Paul looks at me, as if I'm a total weirdo.

"So, what do I care?"

"Well if you don't want her number fine, I was gonna offer to tell you but since your being so grouchy" I turn to walk away, but Paul grabs my arm, stopping me. From the corner of my eye I can see Drew and Ash observing us closely.

"Yes Paul?"

"Can I have her number?" he said it quietly, but I still heard him

"Sorry, what?"

"Can I have her number?" he says it a little louder this time.

"Sorry, still can't hear you."

"Can I have her number?"

"Sorry, still can't hear you, speak up."

"Can I have her number?"

"Sorry, still can't hear you, you'll need to speak up."

"CAN I HAVE HER NUMBER?" he yelled it out this time, quite loudly

"Whose number?"

"DAWN'S!" his face was red from yelling

"Oh, sure." I watched as he watched me take out my blue mobile phone with silent look of anticipation.

"Say I was wondering, why does Dawn call you 'Lil'Maxie-waxie'?" asked Ash, once I'd finish reciting Dawn's number for Paul.

"Well when we were kids, I had what you call a real baby face. And the first time Dawn and I met we were around 6, and she immediately thought I was a girl."

"You looked like a girl?" Drew chuckled.

"Back then I did, that was until I got glasses and grew taller. It wasn't till I was 8 that Dawn finally understood that I was a guy; but that didn't stop her from calling me Maxie and then Lil'Maxie-waxie."

"But your name is Max, surely..."

"When we were introduced all she heard was my dad say, 'Ma' before getting up and calling me Maxie"

"So it was a case of mistaken identity?" asked Drew

Even when he was eating he was captivating. Gah! Bad May! You are not here to ogle at guys. Wait… I'm not ogling! Gah!

"Yo, earth to Max."

I snapped out of my trance to see Ash waving a hand in my face.

"Sorry."

"You know you are one weird dude," said Paul sitting cross-legged next to me, Drew sat across from us and Ash was lying on his back looking at the sky.

"I've been told that before." Just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC in this chapter, they may be through out the rest of the story.**

**- LadySilentEagle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Saturday rolled around and boy was I happy.

This gave me a chance to call home and possibly see my family, or well my brother at least since he was planning on coming to see me. Students were allowed family visits on weekends and I was looking forward to it, especially because I could finally get an update on the situation.

Currently the four of us are on the school rooftop as per usual.

"Hey, is your brother coming over?" asked Paul. Ever since I'd given him Dawn's number, Paul and I talked a bit more, though he mostly kept asking me questions about Dawn.

"Yeah."

"What's he like?" Ash was busy balancing a basketball on his finger.

"He's an annoying pain, but I can always count on him. He likes cars, especially fast ones that look good; he thinks it'll impress the ladies"

"So he's a ladies man?" asks Ash

"Big time player."

"How many girls has he had?" asks Paul

"Don't know and don't want to know."

"What about you?" asks Drew, "How many girls have you had?"

But before I could answer, the door to the rooftop burst open and out steps Gary and his crew.

"What that hell do you want Gary?" asks Ash.

Gary smirks and approaches me, "I wanna ask you some questions in regards to that hot chick Dawn..."

"What about her?" I stand up and face off against them; I could see Paul freeze up for a second before turning a cold stare on Gary.

"We want to know how to reach her?" said John

"Why?"

"Because she's hot," said Thomas

"Yeah, don't keep all to your self nerd, she must be your private hoo..." Without hesitation I punch Gary in the face, causing him to crash in to the dynamic duo and fall over.

"Don't you dare call her that!"

"Whoa, Max calm down" said Ash, getting up to grab my arm. Which I guess was a good thing since all I want to do was punch Gary over, and over, and over again. How dare he imply Dawn is a hooker, he's so going to die.

"Max, relax."

I froze as Drew's hand replaced Ash's, taking hold of my shoulders; my body began to grow hot, especially around my shoulders. Damn it, why do I feel this way now?!

"You're gonna pay for that nerd," threatened John, hauling Gary up, I'd apparently knocked him unconscious.

"Yeah, you're gonna regret this," threatened Thomas, helping John hold up Gary as they fled from the rooftop.

"You know you'll get in trouble, why'd you do it?" Ash yelled at me

"I couldn't just go and let them call Dawn a hooker, because she isn't!"

"Ok, calm down," I could feel Drew's breathe on my neck and it made me shiver, damn it!

"Let's go, before they come back," suggested Paul, despite the scowl on his face; I bet he wanted to punch Gary too.

"Yeah, I need to lie down and relax."

I followed them down the stairs, but before we could disperse to our rooms, there stood Gary and his cronies looking smug because standing with them was one of the teachers and he didn't look happy.

All that I could think of was, 'Oh shit!'

* * *

I sat outside the Headmaster's office while he called my father. Thanks to Gary and Company, I now had a detention; stupid, pig-headed, perverted b*****d.

"Mr. Maple, could you please step in now?"

I got up and stepped into his office, which was pretty plain, nothing extravagant, I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Now, Max I understand this must be a little difficult for you considering your circumstances, but that does not excuse you from following our rules. So I believe receiving a detention is a fair service of justice, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now I've called your father and he is quite upset with your behavior, he tells me he is planning to call you later this evening to discuss your behavior." Just great, just what I need a lecture from my dad.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you are confined to your room for the rest of the weekend and I'm afraid I have to cancel your brothers visitation." Aw, crap!

"Yes, sir."

I got up and walked out the door, only to run into Drew, and I mean literally run into him, as in run right into his chest causing me to land flat on my butt.

"Ow."

"Sorry, we came to see how bad the punishment was," said Paul, who was standing behind Drew, with Ash standing next to him.

"Here." I looked up to see Drew's hand in front of me, I took hold of it blushing as he pulled me to my feet; I hope he didn't see me blush.

"I got off with a detention and I'm expecting a call from my father for an intense scolding."

"Your dad was called?" asked Ash, concern reflecting in his eyes.

"Yes. Now Sam's is not coming over for the weekend and I'm confined to my room for the remainder of the weekend."

"Better than getting suspended, usually starting a fight or punching someone, at this school, would have gotten you suspended," said Drew, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Guess I got off lucky." I didn't want to look up at him and just stared at the floor.

"Too bad, we were gonna go into town, guess you'll have to stay here" said Ash, who seemed quite dejected

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"We'll buy ya something," said Ash, "What do ya want?"

"Nah, just go, I've got homework to do."

"You're gonna do homework, gee you really are a nerd" grinned Paul

"Shut it" I said shoving him

"Ok, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure."

I watched them walk away and when Drew turned his head to look back at me, I couldn't help but blush and turn away.

* * *

God, it's so, flipping boring.

I made it back to my dorm room and currently I'm lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. The others had been gone for hours now. It's around 5pm and dinner is in half an hour and I'm all, alone.

Lame!

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no_

It's my phone, I reach over and flip it open, and the caller ID says it's my dad. Here goes.

"Hello, Dad."

"May I'm disappointed in you. Is it true you attacked a student? Almost started a fight? I am very disappointed in you, you know better. If that fight had carried on you could have gotten hurt, you are just a girl after all. Besides you're supposed to be laying low, not causing trouble. I'm just glad you aren't suspended."

"So what if I was a girl, those guys were calling Dawn a hooker and besides I wasn't the one to start it, they were."

"That does not require you to attack the students, if they start it don't continue it."

"Ok I'm sorry, I lost my temper and reacted before thinking about what I was doing."

"Well, you must learn to control your anger, no matter who it is, your mother and I taught you better. If she were still here she'd be deeply disappointed in you."

"I know I'm sorry dad."

"Hmm, think about your actions and try to keep out of anymore trouble."

"I'll try."

"Good, I don't want another call from the Headmaster."

"Yes, dad."

"Good, now are you well? Has anyone found out?"

"What, that I'm the famous super star May Maple, disguised as a boy! Ha, like that'll happen"

-Thud-

I turn around and the sight causes me to drop my phone, there standing in the doorway was Paul, eyes the size of plates (almost). On the floor were two plastic shopping bags, both their contents spilling out from when he dropped them.

SHIT!

"Uh... hi Paul... welcome back…" I sat there fidgeting. Oh shit, what do I do now? Maybe he didn't hear me... oh who am I kidding of course he heard me, you can tell just by looking at his face. I need to fix this or knock him out and stick him the closet for the rest of the year.

"You..." he stuttered, shaking he raised his hand and pointed at me, "You...you...you..."

"Ok... uh... Paul there is a perfectly good explanation for... uh... all of this but I need you to calm down and keep quiet."

He shut his mouth and slouched down on to the floor, leaning against the door and just sat there, staring up at me.

"How can you be May Maple?"

"Look I can explain just promise you won't tell anyone."

He nodded his head, getting up and heading over to his desk grabbing his chair and turning it around so he sat with his head on the back board. I sat back down on my bed and first picked up my phone and told my dad that I was ok and everything was fine before hanging up. Then I turned my attention to Paul and began explaining everything. From the kidnapping to the plan, proving I was May by taking off my wig and contacts. I even went as far as to tell him that this whole idea was my brother's fault and that I may remain here for at least a year. When I was done he just sat there staring at me; standing there, wig and contacts in my hands, fidgeting. Say something already dammit!

"Uh... Paul... you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just trying to rap my head around the fact my roommate is not just a girl, but also supermodel as well."

"So what do ya think?"

"It's understandable, I guess."

"Just promise you won't tell anyone. Please?"

"Ok, but if I'm going to be keeping this big secret could you do something for me?"

"If it's being your girlfriend you can forget about it."

"Not that… besides I like someone else."

"Dawn." I said flatly as I watched his face turn red with his head bending lower trying to hide it.

"Look, since I'm keeping your secret would you consider hooking me up with her?"

"I guess I could ask her if she likes you, but your gonna be the one to ask her out, I'm not doing it for you" I cross my arms and turn away.

"Thanks, I've never been good at talking to girls."

"But you talk to me all the time now."

"I didn't know you weren't a guy."

"Fair enough I guess."

"Anyway… Thanks May, I mean Max," Paul is grinning as he starts to laugh lightly, "You may wanna put the wig and contacts back on, if you don't want anyone else finding out about your big secret."

"Thanks Paul, this means a lot."

"No probs, what are friends for?"

"Friends," I say this silently to myself.

I've never really had any friends apart from Dawn; she's usually when she's away on long trips with her mom so it's just me on my own. Simon and dad are always to busy dealing with company business and I'm often left on my own, dealing with fashion shows and other performances, I hardly ever had much time to make proper friends, so it feels nice to have some actual friends I can hang out with.

"Hey, Max, you okay?" I look up to see Paul gazing curiously at me.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...well...I've never had any real friends aside from Dawn, but she takes trips with her mom a lot, so I hardly ever get to see her."

"Well don't worry you've got the others and me now" he's grinning now, and it sorta brings a smile on my face.

"There you go, you're smiling," he's teasing me now

"Knock it off you idiot" I pick up a pillow and throw it at him, he dodges and laughs.

"I thought you were a good shot."

"I am." This time I grab a pillow and proceed to hit him with it, Paul just continues laughing and I can't help but laugh along with him. I haven't felt this happy in a while.

"You know for a girl you hit pretty hard," we finished pillow fighting and were both lying on our own respective beds, still laughing.

"I don't whether that's a compliment or an insult"

"Take it as a compliment"

There's a knock at the door and a few seconds later Ash's voice is heard, "Yo Paul...Max you two in there?"

"Come on in Ash" calls Paul, sitting up; I stayed where I was and looked up at the ceiling as Ash walked in followed by Drew and Manuel.

"Hey guys," greets Paul, "What's with the visit?"

"Just chillin" said Manuel taking a seat in the nearby beanbag chair.

"What are you two up too?" asks Drew taking a seat in my desk chair. This causes my heart to take a small leap in the air. Damn it! I've got to stop this. I cannot be feeling this way.

"We were having a pillow fight," said Paul, leaning back on his bed and stretching his arms behind his head

"Aren't you a little old to be having pillow fights?" asks Drew, smirking.

"Nah, you're never too old to have pillow fights," says Manuel

"So why were you having a pillow fight?" asks Drew, his eyes on me.

"Paul was just celebrating the fact that I'm gonna try and hook him up with Dawn," I sit up and smirk as Paul's face turns red at my comment.

"Oh, really?" asks Ash, "This'll be interesting."

"Ah, shut it," says Paul picking up a pillow and throwing it at Ash.

"At least we know how the fight started," laughs Manuel as the pillow hits Ash in the face.

We continued like that for the rest of the night, laughing and mucking about. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, it feels nice to have friends and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

**Here's Chapter Three, I hope you like it.**

**- LadySilentEagle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It's been nearly two weeks since Paul found out my secret and he's kept his word about not telling anyone, which I am very thankful for seeing as I discovered that nearly 2/3 of the schools population are my fans

Holding up my end of our deal, I emailed Dawn a few days ago and we've been communicating that way ever since. She shows signs of liking Paul, but till she admits it I'm not telling Paul a thing. Although it would be very nice, I guess, if two of my closest friends started dating.

But setting that I aside, I have my own love problems to deal with along with that fact that I might have a crush on Drew. But since I'm pretending to be a guy, telling him I like him would only freak him out.

Damn, my life sucks!

Plus now the school is pushing me to join in some extracurricular school activities, I tell them I play in Ash's band, but since that is a personal extracurricular activity and not a school based one it doesn't count, so now I have to join a school club. Problem is I don't know what to choose.

"Easy, join the basketball club." Ash is the co-captain of the senior boy's basketball team, and said he'd be able to talk to the coach about it.

"I'm not interested in joining a sports clubs."

"Than join me on the mathletes, you're smart enough," suggests Paul

Paul, Ash and I were all walking towards the music block for band practice, Drew said he'd join us later; there was something else he had to do first.

"I really just wanna choose an easy club to join, I don't want to stand out too much."

"Than become the basketball clubs manager, all you have to do is look after the equipment and give first ad if needed." We reached the music block. Brock was already inside, seated at the piano.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brock," we all replied

"So what's up?" Brock got up and helped Paul set up the guitars.

"Max needs an extracurricular activity, and the band doesn't count since it's a personal student interest based club." Ash took his seat at the drum kit.

"He won't join any of the sports clubs and doesn't wanna do any of the academic clubs either," adds Paul

"Hmm...why don't you become an assistant librarian?" suggests Brock

"Assistant Librarian?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is help around and shelve books."

"Hmm..."

Assistant Librarian doesn't sound to bad actually, libraries were quiet and shelving books didn't sound to hard.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

"Do what?"

I turn away form the keyboard to see Drew standing at the door with a tired look on his face. I blush because he looks kind of cute when he's half asleep. Damn it! I have to stop thinking these things.

"Become a Assistant Librarian as an extra curricular activity."

"Oh, right."

I continue to start at him until I notice Paul staring at me with a small smirk on his face. I turn around quickly and seat my self at the keyboard as we commence band practice, Paul continuously smirking at me the whole time.

* * *

After band practice I head to Sports class with Paul and Drew, Ash had to stay behind in his last class to catch up on some stuff.

Paul still hasn't let up with the stupid smirk of his. I want to yell at him and tell him to stop, but I don't want to draw attention to myself by bursting out.

"Hey Max, Can I ask you something?"

I turn my head to look at Paul who was walking right next to me; Drew was a couple feet behind us talking to Manuel.

"Sure."

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

I stare at him. I never really thought about it. "I have no idea."

"What do ya mean you have no idea?"

"Well my family hasn't called me in a while so I don't know the situation."

"So you have no idea what's going on?"

"That's what I just said."

"Ok, don't get snappy."

"Snappy? Who uses snappy these days?"

"I do, got a problem."

"Whatever man."

"Face it, you can't compete with me."

"Says the guys who can't ask the girl he likes all by himself, he gets his mate to do it for him."

"At least I'll admit it."

"I don't know what you mean." I turn and speed walk away.

* * *

After class was lunch and I decided to spend it alone. So I told Paul and the others that I was going to the library so I could ask to become an Assistant Librarian. But mostly I wanted to get away and think about what Paul said earlier. But my thoughts were interrupted when I ran into a rather unpleasant sight.

"Gary."

"Max."

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe."

"Look if you don't want anything, I'll be going now"

I attempted to walk past him but he grabbed my arm causing me to halt in my tracks. I attempted to pull my arm away but he wouldn't let go.

"What do you want Gary?"

"Look I don't want to hurt you." The unusual sincerity in his voice surprised me; I stared at him with simple curiosity.

"What?"

"Look... this isn't easy for me to do, ok?"

"First off, let go of my arm."

"Right, sorry." He dropped my arm abruptly, backing off a little. His face was frowned, not in anger but instead with worry. It was like he wanted to tell me something while at the same time not wanting to tell me.

"Now what is it you want Gary?"

"Your close friends with Drew?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you..." He hesitated, which only made me more curious to what he was going to ask.

"Can I what?"

"Can you get Drew to do a favor for me?"

"Excuse me?" That was the strangest request I'd ever heard.

"Look, I need his help and he doesn't want to help, so I was wondering if you could ask him for me since he's your mate."

"But still why me? Why not Paul or Ash? They know him better."

"Because if I ask Ash he'll defiantly say no, and if I ask Paul he'll talk in riddles that will just make me agitated."

"Oh so let me get this straight, you want to use me to talk to Drew," I frowned at this, "Sorry, but I don't see why I should." I walked away leaving him there.

* * *

The History teacher droned on as I stared out the window. I so don't feel like being in history class right now. Why won't the bell ring already?

That's when a folded piece of paper lands on my desk. I looked around and saw Paul looking at me from the corner of his eye.

(**May's writing** / Paul's writing)

I saw you talking to Gary. You ok?

**I'm ok. When did you see me?**

Through the window. You two were standing in the middle of the hallway.

**It was just some small talk. No biggie.**

Biggie? Who uses biggie? What did you talk about?

**I use biggie, so what. We didn't talk about much.**

Yet you comment me on using snappy. So what did you talk about?

**Point taken. He wanted me to do a favor for him, I said no.**

What did he ask? Are you in trouble?

**No. I'm ok. No trouble. Relax.**

He didn't send the note back after that, but I noticed that he continued to keep glancing at me from the corner of his eye. It was nice to know that he's so concerned; if he and Dawn got together then I knew she'd be in safe hands.

The bells rings and I rush out the door. I make it 3 meters from the door before Paul grabs my arm and hauls me off into an empty classroom nearby.

"What did Gary say to you?" Is, the first thing he says, after closing the door and turning to face me, a scowl on his face.

"Nothing."

"Max… what did he say to you?" Paul glares at me, one of his 'I-want-the-truth-now-or-you'll-be-in-deep-shit' glares.

"He just wanted to talk to Drew for him."

"Why?"

"He didn't give me a reason, he just asked me to ask Drew a favour for him."

"And you said no?" I nod my head. "Good. Because even if you said yes, Drew would never agree to do a favour for Gary, no matter who asked."

"Why do Drew and Gary hate each other so much?"

I remember the numerous times Drew and Gary would glare at each other during class and whenever they saw each other outside of class. I bet that with the right trigger, they'd start a fight.

"I don't know the full story, I just know that their hatred goes way back. If you want the full story, you'll have to ask Ash. Drew doesn't like talking about it." Paul then approaches me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Just promise me that if Gary hurts or threatens you, you'll tell me, Ash or Drew."

"I promise. But I can handle myself."

"I remember. But we don't want you getting in trouble again." He smirks at me, obliviously recalling the time I punched Gary on the roof.

"Ok, I promise."

"Good girl." He ruffles my hair and chuckling.

I swat him away, laughing along, "Let's get to class already."

Paul nods and leads the way.

* * *

The next few days passed by without a hitch.

I didn't get up too much. Attended class, did my homework, hung out with the guys, nothing out of the ordinary.

Right now I'm relaxing in my room, listening to some rock music, courtesy of Brock. He has some of the best CD's ever.

Paul left earlier with Ash and Drew to grab some lunch in the cafeteria; I said that I'd eat later. Ash tried to convince me to come along, keyword is TRIED, but I remained adamant. The three of them had left half an hour ago.

Just when the song I was listening to ended, my cell rang. I got up and grabbed it off my desk, not stopping to check the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey squirt, how ya' doing?"

"Hey, Simon. Not much," I flopped back down onto my bed, turning the volume on the stereo down with the remote.

"I got some more news about your kidnappers."

"What?" I sat up, eager to hear the news.

"Seems they were hired by one of dad's rival companies, we're still looking into which one. But for now, we need you stay at school a little longer. Sorry."

Damn! Not that I mind it here but being around so many boys isn't so good for me. But, this was Simon's idea. Why not have a little fun.

"No problem, I'm actually enjoying my stay here. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. In fact I think I'll stay here until the end of the year, I may even want to complete my senior year here," Ha! Take that, in your face Simon.

"Who are you and what, have you done with my sister?"

"I'm serious Simon, your old school is actually a pretty cool place," I laughed at my brother's silliness.

"Perhaps sending you there was a bad idea after all."

"Actually despite most of your ideas being bad, this one was actually pretty good. And the guys here are kinda… cute…" I couldn't just imagine my brother's face slowly twisting into anger and annoyance at that remark.

"We're pulling you out of there right now," the over-protective-brother mode was coming out.

"Hey this was your idea, no use getting worked up over it now," I can just imagine those cartoons scenes, were the angry character's face turns red and steam blows out of their ears, happening to my brother right now.

"It didn't occur to me that you'd develop a girly side and start calling guys 'cute', I didn't think you were capable of it," he was totally taking me seriously, I could tell from the tone of his voice right now.

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"You better be."

"Or maybe not…"

I hung up on him before he could say anything more. It had been ages since I got to tease my brother like that. I missed the feeling.

Now that I think about it, I miss a lot of things right now. Ever since coming here, I hardly ever got to speak to daddy or Slime anymore, let alone see them. The media had to be wondering where I was right now. And I missed waking up in my own bed, surrounded by the haven that was my room.

But I had made some great friends during my stay here, like Paul and Ash. And Drew…I didn't know what to call Drew. I guess we were friends, but my feelings kept telling me that I wanted him to be more than that. Boys do weird things to girl's emotions.

In the middle of my little inner discussion, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. The person on the other side of it was someone I never expected or hoped to see.

"Gary?"

"Can we talk?" he's dressed in ripped jeans and a beaten up red hoodie.

"Is this about the Drew thing? Because I don't think Drew will listen to me," I lean against the doorframe, preventing him entry into the room.

"It is, and why won't he listen to you? You guys are friends, right?"

"I guess, but the moment I mention your name he won't listen to anything else I say after that."

"It's really important I talk to him, can't you set something up?"

"No can do, sorry."

"Come on…" wow, Gary is actually sounding desperate.

"Why do you need to speak with him anyway? You guys can't seem to stand each other."

"We don't, I don't, ok. He and I are definitely not mates, but I really need to talk to him," he was fidgeting, looking really nervous and worried about something, but trying to cover it up. Gary and I are the only ones in the hall; everyone else was probably at the cafeteria or elsewhere.

"Then you go talk to him, why come to me?"

"Haven't you been listening to yourself, we aren't mates, we don't get along. He's not just going to stand there and hear me out just because I approach him," Gary began to raise his voice, and was now looking not only nervous, but also frustrated.

"What's going on here?"

I peer over Gary's shoulder to see the guys. Drew looks peeved at Gary's presence, Ash looked puzzled and curious, while Paul is looking at me, with a look that asked if I was all right.

"Just having a chat with Gary," I spoke calmly and stepped away from the doorframe. I move around Gary and come to stand, almost next to him. I fix my gaze on Drew.

"Since, when have you two good mates?" Drew didn't look pleased at our proximity.

"We aren't, but that doesn't mean we can talk to each other if needed."

Paul and Ash both looked worried. I glance at Gary, and he gives me an odd look, as if asking 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' I turn my gaze back to Drew.

"How was lunch?"

"Great, you should have come. They're serving lasagna," Ash was relieved at the change of topic but still glanced nervously between Gary, Drew and me.

"Sorry, I missed it."

Queue awkward silence.

Drew glares at Gary. Gary glares back. Paul seems prepared to break up an oncoming fight, while Ash looks unsure of what to do; I'm betting that he just doesn't want a fight to break out. I'm betting with him. Why doesn't Gary just talk to Drew now?

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Gary, we should talk again soon," I smile at him and then give him a look that said 'take-this-chance-to-leave-now'.

"Yeah, sure…" he sent one last glare at Drew, before glancing at me and stalking off.

"What were you two talking about?" Drew takes step towards me, towering over me.

"That concerns you why?"

"Gary is bad news."

"And?"

"Are you deaf? I just said that Gary's bad news."

"Do I have to listen to you?"

He looked stumped. I'll take this chance to give him a piece of my mind,

"No, I don't have to listen to you. I'm my own man (woman) and don't have to take your advice. Thanks for watching my back, man. But I can watch out for myself thanks."

I turn to walk off but Drew catches my arm. I twist my head to glare.

"Let go Drew," I make my voice threatening and demanding.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from Gary," his grip tightens on my arm.

"I'm not promising anything," my glare is defiant. Drew will not order me around.

"Promise," his grip tightens even more.

"Drew, you're hurting him, man," Paul interjects.

I think Drew finally realizes how tightly he was gripping my arm, and let's go. I make no movement to sooth the sore spot.

Drew and I just have a staring match, before I turn and stalk off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Library is a quiet and empty place, emphasis on the empty. I got the position as the Student Library Assistant.

My main duties included, manning the desk, shelving the books, handling returns and borrowing out the books. Not that much of any of that ever actually happened. The students rarely ever came to the library outside of class time. Not that I'm complaining, it makes doing my jobs easier, seeing as there's hardly any books to be returned or borrowed. So I'm able to finish my tasks rather quickly, so I can just spend the time relaxing in one of the plush reading chairs and stare out the window or read a good book.

Today I opted for gazing out the window. It's a slightly cloudy day, not too much sun or too little. The silence gives me time to relax and think.

I haven't spoken a single word to Drew since the last time, and to be honest that was mostly due to the fact that I've been trying my very best to avoid him. The only times we'd actually interact are during class or during band practice, but other than that I avoided being around him.

Gary hasn't approached me either since then. Though he did keep shooting me weird looks whenever we passed by each other. What was his deal?

But more importantly, why did Gary and Drew hate each other? What could have happened to cause such hatred to exist? When did the conflict start?

Paul said that Ash would know, but I hadn't really had the time to ask him yet, though I really want to. I really should find some time to do that. But, when?

My train of thought was broken when Ash (speak of the devil) comes bursting into the library, looking around franticly. He spots me, and runs straight for me.

"Max! Max! Come quick!" He grabs and tugs on my arm, pulling me out of the library and down the hallway.

"Ash! Slow down! Where are you taking me?"

"Drew and Gary are having a fight!"

"What?!" I yank my arm out of his grip and start running along side him, "Where?"

"Dorm rooftop."

"Where are the teachers?"

"We're trying to avoid that. Paul is trying to pull them apart. He sent me to get you."

We pick up the pace and when we reach the dorms we sprint up the stairs, ignoring the odd stares from other students. How come no ones caught on about the fight?

We reach the rooftop just in time to see Gary punch Drew in the jaw, causing Drew to stumble. Gary makes to swing his other arm around, just as Paul grabs his arm to pull him back.

"STOP!"

All three guys freeze and stare at me.

"What the hell is going on?"

Paul let's go of Gary, who backs up and shoots a glare at Drew who just glares right back.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, right now!" I thank my father for teaching me how project my voice in a way that demands order.

"He started it!" Gary and Drew speak in unison as they point at each other.

"I don't care who started it, I just want to know what started it."

"Drew confronted Gary, about why he's been bugging you lately," Paul confesses

"What the hell for?"

"Cause I don't trust the a**hole," Drew shouted, a bruise started to form where Gary had hit him.

"Then trust me, and that I can handle myself." Drew scowls. Gary scoffs.

"Paul take Drew to the doctors office. Tell him that I accidentally hit Drew with a book just as he tripped." Paul nods before grasping Drew's arm and pulling on it, just as Drew shoots me a weird look. I ignore it as I focus my attention on Gary.

"Ash, mind if I talk to you later?" My eyes remain on Gary as Ash squeaks out a yes, "Good. You can leave now, I have something's to say to Gary."

"Sure." I hear the scuffle of his shoes and the squeak of the rooftop door opening and closing.

Now it's just Gary and me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, right now.

"Who threw the first punch?"

"Like you'd believe my version of events." Gary scoffs as he turns away.

"Yes, I will."

Gary looks at me, surprised, before answering. "He did."

"Did you argue before hand?"

"Yes."

"What did the two of you say?"

"He came up here with Paul and Ash. He demanded what I wanted with you and I told him it was none of his business."

"Why? I mean you came to me, asking me to talk to Drew and ask him for a favour."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I want to talk to him myself. I just want to you to talk to him and ask him a favour, saying that it's for you and not me."

"Why?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He looks away, as if ashamed.

"Yes, what better time than the present. Unless whatever the favour is, is unimportant. If that's the case then I'm leaving." I turn to leave, but a hand grabs my arm, halting me in my tracks. I half-turn to face Gary but Gary wasn't looking at me; in fact he's looking at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Don't… don't go…"

"What is it you want Gary?"

He mumbles something. "You'll have to speak up Gary, I can't here you."

"I need help… I need money…"

"What for? And why ask Drew?" I shake off his arm and curiously look at him, his gaze fixated on the ground. "Gary, I can't help you if you don't tell me why."

"My mom, ok. My mom needs the money. I wanted to ask Drew cause he's a rich kid… he has money… I just figured…"

Gary looks defeated, like admitting that he needed help from Drew was the worst thing possible. I no longer saw the cocky, arrogant and smart-mouth bully. But instead a sincere young man who looked like he'd lost everything.

"What's happened?"

He lifts his gaze to me, his eyes screaming sadness and desperation. I could almost see tears brimming in his eyes.

"My mom needs money for… for… for surgery," he crouches down and picks at the ground, "It's just me and my mom. And we… we aren't exactly… swimming in dough, if you get what I mean. And my mom… she works 3 jobs just to send me to school here and pay the basic bills… but recently she's injured herself, and… if she doesn't get the surgery… then… she might… she might not… walk again." He mumbles the last part, but I still hear it.

For the first time since my arrival here, Gary is crying. His shoulders shake as I witness the concrete below him become speckled with dark spots from his tears.

Something inside me clenches, as I remember the day I lost my own mother. Vaguely recalling how frail as she looked as she lay on the hospital bed. I sensed how Gary was feeling right now and it hurt.

I crouch down and place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"How much money does the surgery cost?"

"I'm not sure… I just know it's out of our price range…"

"Which hospital is she in?"

"What does it matter?" his voice cracking, "Cause' no matter how much I hate to admit it, you're right. Even if it's you asking, Drew will never agree to help me."

"He might not, but I will."

"Huh?" he raises his head to look at me, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"If you can tell me which hospital she's in and how much the surgery costs, then I can help."

"Why? Why are you…"

I stand up straight and look down at him, "Because I know what it's like to loose your mom."

His eyes question me, asking if I was being sincere. I smile softly and offer him a hand. He stares at it, hesitantly he takes it and I pull him up.

"Hey… thanks…" Gary mumbles as our hands drop, "Mind not telling anyone else?"

"Deal. But I need you to do something for me in return."

Gary blinks and stares at me, "What kind of favour?"

"Just try to act like less of an a**hole, ok?"

"I… I'll try. But I can't make any promises." He forces a chuckle before shooting me a crooked grin.

"I guess that'll do. Anyway, I've got to get going, see-ya 'round Gary."

He nods and mumbles that he'd stay up here for a bit longer. I turn and open the door. Time to talk to Ash.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V** (I may change to the guys points of view upon occasion.)

"You're an idiot, you know that." I glance at Drew and sigh.

I'd followed May's orders, and surprisingly the doctor bought it. He told Drew to take a seat and gave him a cold compress to hold over his bruise. Ash arrived shortly after, saying that May wanted to talk to Gary alone.

"I know."

"So why'd you do it?"

Ever since his confrontation with May a while ago, Drew had been acting weird; at least weirder than before. Drew was a good mate and he looked out for his friends, but he'd never done anything like that before and Gary's been a right a** towards Ash and I in the past. Mays presence as Max did something to him. I just couldn't figure out what.

"I don't know." Drew muttered as he pressed the cold compress closer towards his face.

"You know, you've been… off, lately. What's up?" Ash pulls up a chair and looks at Drew. Drew avoids his gaze and focuses on the wall to his right.

Ash was right. Normally Drew was arrogant but tolerable, always keeping a level head and avoiding trouble. But then May, as Max, arrived. At first Drew acted like his normal self, but about a week or two after her arrival, Drew started acting… odd. I didn't notice it much at first, but occasionally I'd catch him sneaking glances at May from the corner of his eye or he'd stay close to May whenever the four of us hung out. It was like… like he was crushing on May. And if it weren't for the fact that I'd already discovered May's true identity, I swear I would find that totally weird, since this is Drew I'm talking about. But Drew only knew May as Max, so there's now way he could be crushing on her. Unless…

"Drew, why are you so protective of Max?"

Both Drew and Ash turned their heads to look at me. But then Ash looked expectedly at Drew.

"I guess he just…"

"Just what?"

"He just seems a little naive and I don't know… I just feel like I _need_ to look out for him."

"Max can look out for himself," Ash quips, "He's proved it before."

"Ash's right. It's got to be more than that," I look expectedly at Drew.

"I… don't know… I…"

Drew gets interrupted when the door to the doctor's office opens.

"Hey you guys here?" May then proceeds to poke her head around the curtain. Drew shuts his mouth immediately.

"Hey, how'd it go with Gary?" Ash smiles, a smile that May returns the gesture with one of her smiles.

"It's fine. I've handled it."

"You sure?"

She turns her gaze to me, and nods. She then focuses on Ash, "Anyway, I'm here to talk to Ash."

Ash nods and gets up, "I'll see you guys later."

I nod and watch them walk off. Drew just stares blankly after them.

* * *

Back to May's P.O.V

"So Ash, can you tell me why Drew and Gary hate each other?"

After leaving Gary on the rooftop, I'd made my way over to the doctor's office to check on Paul and Drew, and see if Ash was there. When I arrived, Drew was sitting on a bed with a cold compress pressed against his face and his mouth was open as if the was about to say something. Paul was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a questioning look on his face. And Ash was sitting in a chair next to the bed. I asked to talk to Ash.

I brought Ash over to the back of the school were we could talk in private.

"Well, um…"

"Ash, I want to understand why those two hate each other so much. I've asked Paul, but he's says that you've got the full story."

"I do, but…"

"Ash, why can't you tell me?"

"Cause' it's not my story to tell."

"So you want me to remain the oblivious friend who just goes along with whatever you, Paul or Drew says. That I'm expected to obey, blindly following your orders, just because you say so? So much for honesty."

Ash shrinks back at my raised voice, his expression is one of guilt.

"I'm sorry Max, but…"

"But what Ash?"

"What happened between those two… is kinda private. That's why Paul doesn't know the whole story, just enough to gain enough understanding. The only reason I know the full story is because I was… sorta there when it did happen."

"Then tell me what you've told Paul. Help me to understand."

Ash's eyes dart back and forth between my eyes. He gulps…

* * *

**Sorry, that this took some time. I've been going through a bit of a block.**

**- LadySilentEagle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Gary use to date Drew's sister."

"Use to? And since when did Drew have a sister?"

Ash leant against the back wall of the school building, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's the thing. Drew _had_ a sister."

"Oh… how long ago?" I lean against the wall next to him, my hands crossed behind my back.

"It'll be… *sigh* …almost 6 years now. Drew and I go visit the site every year. Paul doesn't come because…"

"Cause' he didn't know her and doesn't feel right going?"

"Yeah…" Ash's normal cheerful demeanour is gone, which is understandable. I disliked talking about my mom. Being reminded that she was no longer physically here, hurt.

"You were good friends with her? What's her name?"

"Rose. Her name's Rose. You would have liked her if you'd met her. Rose was an amazing baker, her dream was to become a patisserie." Ash looks up to the sky with a sad smile.

"And she use to date Gary?"

Ash looked down, the sad smile still on his face, "Yeah… You may not believe it, but Gary, Drew and I use to be good friends. And when Gary and Rose started dating, Drew didn't mind, he was okay with the fact that his sister was dating someone he trusted."

"What happened to her?"

"Rose got into an accident. Drew blamed Gary, and Gary blamed Drew. Eventually the two of them… just drifted apart."

"Do you blame Gary?"

"I… don't know. I do think he's partly to blame, but I also feel that it wasn't entirely his fault… you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. But if that's the case why don't you hang out any more?"

"I wouldn't mind, but Gary just doesn't… seem to want to. Not to mention, Drew still hasn't forgiven him."

So Drew and Gary use to be friends, Gary even dated Drew's sister. I wonder happened to her to cause such a rift between the two.

"Anyway, now that you know, try to be a bit more tolerable of Drew, ok?"

"Yeah, but I've already agreed to help Gary."

"Well, if that's what you've already decided, then I won't stop you. Just try to…"

"Yeah, I'll be more cautious around Drew."

"Thanks for understanding man. I'm gonna go back and check on Drew and Paul. See-you later?"

I smile and nod. Ash grins, stands up straight and walks away.

I sigh as I slide to the floor and lean my back against the brick wall. So Drew and Gary hate each other because of Drew's sister Rose. Rose must have been one amazing girl, after all Drew put _her_ over his friendship with Gary. It puts both Gary and Drew in a whole new light for me.

Gary wasn't all bully; he has a real soft and caring side, kind of like the tough guy with a golden heart.

As for Drew, he wasn't completely arrogant; he had his own, unique way of looking out for others and even if he came off as a jerk, he had others best interest at heart. Not to mention he has a sweet brotherly side.

All this drama is doing my head in. And I thought the modelling industry was dramatic, but high school out does it by miles… _Damn…_

And to think the whole point of me coming here was to hide and lay low, to avoid trouble and keep my identity a secret; so much for all that. I've already gotten a detention for nearly starting a fight, Paul knows my secret, I've just placed myself in the middle of a rivalry, and I _think_ that I'm falling in love.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and I'm on my way back to the dorms. I had some of the guys in my classes, but I kept to myself and it helped that none of them tried to talk to me. Paul shot me look asking if I was ok, I gave him an 'I'm-all-right' smile. Ash looked worried, but I smiled again to reassure him. Drew avoided me, faint signs of a fading bruise on his face – luckily no one asked about it. And Gary managed to slip me a note with the name of the hospital where his mother was staying, along with her name and room number.

So I need to get to the dorm and make a call about the money as soon as possible. Hopefully dad could do something about it, or that he'd allow me to make withdrawals from my personal bank account. With the investigation going on, I wasn't sure if I'm allowed to touch any of that money because for all I know, whoever is after me might be monitoring it… somehow… maybe.

When I reach the dorm, Paul isn't there, guess he's with the others or at a mathletes meeting. Good. Being on my own is what I really need right now.

I dump my book-bag on my bed and slouch in my desk chair. I pull out my cell and dial Simon's number… I hear the dial tone…

Please answer Slime. I really need you to answer.

"Hey Simon. I need a favour. Are you busy?"

"Hello to you too, squirt. What kinda favour do you need?"

"It's about money. Can I withdraw from my personal bank account?"

"We haven't cleared it yet. Why?"

"A friend of mine needs financial help."

"What friend?"

"His mother needs surgery. I can't give you all the details."

"How much?"

"Not sure. I need you to check in with ***** hospital, room ***, the occupant should be Cassandra Oak."

"I'll see what I can do. Can I ask why you're helping this _friend_?"

"I have my reasons. You and I should know better than most what it's like to lose a mother…"

"Yeah… I got it. Take care, squirt."

Simon hangs up. Just as there's a knock at the door. Who could that be?

"Hey…" I trail off as Drew looks up when I open the door. He's no longer dressed in school uniform, but instead dressed in a worn dark green hoddie, blue jeans, and black converse.

"Hey Max… is Paul here?"

"No, and I don't know where he is."

"Oh…"

We just stare at each other. Drew's eyes are like real emeralds, and… Oh god, I really shouldn't be staring into his eyes right now. But they're so… no. Stop it May. Stop staring right now.

"So, yeah…" I bend my head down and attempt to close the door – _attempt._ But Drew's foot stops me. I keep my gaze down on his converse.

"Look… about earlier…"

"Forget about it Drew. You've got a beef with Gary. I get that. But your beef with Gary hasn't got anything to do with me. So don't go around picking fights on my account. Got it?" I raise my head and give Drew a hard stare.

"I get that now. I'm just trying to look out for my friends. So we good?" Drew holds out his hand, which I take.

"Yeah, we're good."

"So… Ash tells me you've agreed to help Gary. You sure about what you're doing?"

"Yes."

Drew looks at me for a second, worry and concern in his eyes, as if checking to make sure I was sure about my decision.

"Ok. Just be cautious around him."

"I can handle…"

"Yeah, I know. You can handle yourself. Right?" Drew flashes me his signature smirk and does the weird hair flip thing he does.

And I can't but grin in return, which is not a good sign right now.

* * *

(**_May texting_**/_Dawn Texting_)

_Hey Hey May! :)_

**_Hi Dawn :) What's up?_**

_So you're end of term break is coming up, right?_

**_Yeah. So?_**

_Got any plans?_

**_No_**

_Then how's about you and the guys come over and stay at my mountain villa?_

**_Excuse me! You want me… and the guys to come and stay?_**

_That's right. So what do ya say?_

**_ I'm not too sure. I mean I'll have to ask dad or Slime if it's safe to leave school premises first._**

_I took the liberty of going ahead and asking you're dad. He's already confirmed that the villa is a safe zone for you. :D_

**_Let me guess, you've already got all our rooms ready and stuff?_**

_Maybe ;P_

**_Since dad says its ok, I'm in. But I can't speak for the guys._**

_Then hurry up and ask them. Go on, hop to it._

**_Ok, ok, I'm on it._**

* * *

It's been three days since Drew stopped by my dorm; we're back on good terms now. I've also been talking to Gary, telling him about how a friend of mine (Simon) can help pay for his mother's surgery and is willing to do so, but it can only be paid in small amounts regularly – Simon said this was the best way of doing it without raising any suspicion. Gary's been a little nicer to me, though he makes sure to only talk to me when his two cronies aren't around, and when he's certain Drew, Paul, and Ash are nowhere in sight.

I close my cell and turn my attention to Paul. Trust Dawn to already know when school break is about to start, and she just had to invite the guys along too.

"Hey Paul, you got any plans for the end of term break?"

Paul looks up from the book his reading to stare at me. "No."

"What do say to a stay at a mountain villa?"

Paul sticks in a bookmark as he places his book down on his nightstand.

"I thought it wasn't safe for you to leave school." He sits up and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Dawn's invited me and you guys to stay at her villa for the break. She's already gotten the ok from my dad for me to go."

"By guys, you mean Ash, Drew and I?"

"Yep." I get up and stretch. All the classes for the day are over; Paul and I are relaxing in our room. I'm no longer wearing my glasses or my wig. I wish I could take out my contacts too but it would take to long to put them back on, in case someone were to walk in. At least I can let my hair loose, it gets a little sweaty wearing that wig all day.

"I got nothing better to do."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll go ask Ash and Drew."

I put my wig back on and slip my red hoodie on over my grey shirt. I walk out, and make my way down the hall to Ash and Drew's room – my second week in, I learnt that Ash and Drew are roommates.

* * *

Ash answers the door when I knock. A cheery and welcoming grin plastered on his face. "Hey Max. What's up?"

"Do you or Drew have any plans for the school break?"

"I don't, not sure if Drew does." Ash motions for me to enter.

This is the first time I've been in their dorm room. The layout is pretty much the same as mine. Though from what I can see, Ash's bed is the bed with the blue bed covers and Drew's is the one with the green bed covers. Ash's desk is covered in sheets of paper and scrunched up pieces of paper, crooked stacks of books, dozens of framed photos, and lots of sticky notes. While Drew's desk is barely covered, all his books and belongs are neatly shelved, one or two picture frames, a small vase with a single red rose, and a shiny black laptop.

Drew rises from his bed when he see's me enter.

"Hey Max. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you had any plans for the school break?"

"Why?"

Drew moves to sit on the edge of his bed, while Ash takes a seat at his desk chair. I just stand there with my hands shoved in the pocket of my hoodie.

"Remember Dawn?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's invited me to spend the break at her mountain villa, and wants me to bring you guys along."

"A mountain villa? Really?" Ash looks up at me like a puppy and I'm holding a brand new toy, "Is she rich or something?"

"Something like that. So what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Ash smiles broadly and does a sort of fist pump in the air.

"I'll go. Is Paul going too?" Drew looks directly at me, and smirks.

"Yep."

"Awesome. I'll text Dawn and let her know."

I leave the room, a super excited Ash and calm-collected Drew waving bye.

* * *

(**_May texting_**/_Dawn Texting_)

**_Hey Dawn :) The guys are in._**

_Yay! I've already got all your rooms ready. _

**_I'm not surprised. -_-_**

_Just be sure you're all ready to go by Friday, cause' I'm picking you guys up as soon as the break starts. :)_

**_I'll be sure to tell them._**

_This is gonna be so much fun! See-ya soon May!_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've slowly been working through my block. **

**Hopefully I haven't disappointed you with my tardiness, and I hope you keep reading.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Relax Ash, you're acting like a kid in a candy store right now."

Ash, Paul, Drew and I are currently in one of Dawn's chauffeured cars, on our way to her mountain villa. Dawn hadn't been kidding when she said that she'd have us picked up as soon as term break started. The very moment the final bell rang, the car was already waiting in the school driveway for us. We got our things, I managed to stop by to say see-ya to Brock, and got into the car with the guys. The moment we got in the car, Ash became super-hyper and excited. Paul didn't think much of it, and Drew was totally unfazed by it.

"That's cause he is a kid," mumbles Paul, not turning his gaze away from his book.

"I can't help it. This term break is gonna be so awesome!"

"What's so different about this one other than the location?" Drew flicks his hair and smirks at Ash, "You've been to a villa before, and the only difference is that this villa doesn't belong to me."

In the week leading up to the term break, I'd learnt that the guys would normally either do their own thing or spend the time in one of Drew's family villas.

"Which is why it's so exciting! We've only ever been to either your seaside villa or lakefront villa," Ash retorts as he stares excitedly out the window.

"Do you even own a mountain villa Drew?"

"No. My parents prefer villas near the water, thus the seaside and lakefront villa." Drew explains to me.

"So how far till we reach the villa?" Paul asks without looking up from his book.

"Probably less than half an hour away… I think."

"That's helpful," Drew smirks and flicks his hair.

I ignored him, despite the extra rapid pounding of my heart, and focused my attention out the window. Nearly 20 minutes later, the villa came into view. Dawn is out front, waving happily.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" she runs to meet us, just as we're getting out of the car. Dawn tackles me into a bear hug.

"Dawn… turning blue…"

"Oops. Sorry." Dawn flashes me a cheeky smile, before turning to the other and gives each one a friendly hug. Though she spent a little bit more time hugging Paul, must remember that for later.

"So where's the food?" Ash blurts out.

Prior to our arrival, Ash kept asking me a lot of questions about Dawn's villa. He got real excited over the fact that Dawn always kept the place over stocked with food and drinks (mostly because of me :P). I texted Dawn and warned her to ensure that the villa was extra, extra stocked with food and drink.

"Hahaha… the foods in the kitchen Ash. It's down the hall to the left. You can't miss it," Dawn giggles as we watch Ash hastily grab his bags and charge inside.

"Glutton," mutters Paul as he grabs his bags and follows Ash inside.

"Typical," Drew smirks and flicks his hair before picking up his bags and following Paul and Ash.

Leaving Dawn and I to talk.

"So, how's Redwood been so far? Fill me in on everything."

"Well, where to begin? I've been keeping up with my studies. I got a C+ on my recent Math test, a B on my History test, and an A on my English test. I got top marks on my Digital Media assignment. Got a detention for punching another student, and was thoroughly scolded by my dad for it. I've also become an assistant student librarian. Paul knows my secret. And I think I'm falling for a guy."

Dawn just stares and blinks at me, before grinning broadly and engulfing me in another bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. You're finally growing up."

"Dawn… turning blue… again…"

"Oh, sorry! But I couldn't help it," she let's go but holds me by my shoulders at arms length still grinning broadly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. I think I just made a huge mistake.

"You have to keep all of this to yourself," I shrug her off and turn to get my things.

"So, when you say that you _think _you're falling for a guy, you mean?"

"I mean just that Dawn. I _think_ I'm falling for a guy."

I haul my things inside and drop them off in the front hall. The last time I was in this villa was when I was 12 years old, and it hasn't changed at all.

To my left is the lounge, fully decked out with plush sofas and armchairs, a widescreen plasma TV, a Blu-ray player, two beanbag chairs, shelves stuffed with DVD's, and a really fluffy rug. To my right is the dining room, with a 8 seat dining set, a fire place with a huge painting of a waterfall above it, some indoor potted plants, and door that led to the kitchen. In front of me are the stairs with the hallway next to it that led to the kitchen, study, and back deck.

The light in the kitchen is on, so I guess Ash found it all right. Paul and Drew are seated on the stairs talking, but look up when Dawn and I enter.

"Hey, so where do we put our stuff?"

"Follow me gentlemen, I'll show you where you'll be staying. Each of you will be sharing a room, I've organised it so that Drew and Max will be in one room, and then Paul and Ash will be in the other."

I freeze. Dawn say what?!

Drew and Paul follow Dawn calmly up the stairs but I… How could Dawn do this to me? Putting me in a room with Drew. With Drew of all people! I need some air.

"I'm gonna check out the back deck."

* * *

The view from the back deck is breathtaking. I really love this view. It's just as spectacular as I remember. Looking out into the forest covered mountain area, brought to mind the enchanted forests found in fairytales. In fact, when Dawn and I were younger we'd often pretended we were fairies and then prance around in the forests close to the villa and act as if were really dancing fairies.

Being in places like this, where there's a sense of tranquillity, really helped me to think.

Sharing a room with a guy I could do, but sharing a room with my crush is a whole different story. Why? Why did Dawn do this? How could she put Drew and I in the same room? She knows Paul is my roommate and I just told her that he already knows my secret, yet she stills pairs me up with Drew.

From our very first meeting in music class, Drew's had some sort of affect on me. The first time I saw him, I thought he was really good-looking and from the classes we spent together I also knew that he's very smart. And gym class made it clear how athletic he is. He came at the top of all of his classes, he's co-captain of the basketball team, an amazing guitarist and singer, he knew how to speak French and Italian, not to mention he was well trained in karate and judo. It's also obliviously clear that he cares a lot about his friends. Drew is practically Mr. Perfect. To bad he was also arrogant and huge lady-charmer.

"Awesome view."

I don't even have to turn around to know that Drew is standing behind me.

"I came to this place once when Dawn and I were kids. I love this view."

"It's an amazing view," Drew whispers.

"Yeah, it is."

I keep my gaze on the landscape, but still notice from the corner of my eye that Drew comes to stand next to me. I can feel his body heat next to me, even through my hoodie. It's causing my own body heat to rise.

"So you're the kind of guy that likes calm, open sceneries?"

"I guess so."

I sneak a glance at Drew. His gaze is out on the landscape. I watch as the wind slowly caresses his hair. In this light, the colour of his hair reminds me of the forest. As do his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. At times like this, it was easy to forget how arrogant Drew is and it really made him seem like Mr. Perfect.

Watching him like this… I really think…. No… I _am_ in love… in love with Drew.

Without a word, I walk away.

* * *

I can't believe that I'm… in _love_… with Drew. I'm actually in love with someone. And it's for real this time.

After I left the deck, I made my way upstairs. I found the room rather easily. It wasn't hard; I can hear Ash munching on food coming from one of the other rooms. Dawn assigned Drew and I the west wing bedroom. The moment I walk in, I plop down on one of the beds and just stare at the ceiling.

Every time I try not to think about Drew, I just end up thinking about him a lot. But what made Drew so different? I've had crushes before, seen and met cute guys in the past, but the feelings I felt then are way different from the feelings I'm feeling now. Too bad Drew thinks I'm a guy. I wonder how he'd take learning that I'm actually a girl. Would he be as charming as when he first met Dawn? Would he give me a charming smile and kiss my hand like a gentleman? Would he even accept me at all?

Once the investigation into my kidnappers is complete and it was deemed safe for me to come out of hiding, I'd be returning home. I mean there was no real reason for me to stay any longer than necessary, other than personal reasons. Pretending to be a guy for a whole term had been kind of easy, but still had its hardships. So pretending to be a guy for a year or more would prove to be even more difficult. I'm not sure I could do it.

Then came the issue of what to tell the guys. Paul already knew and he's taken it rather well. But that didn't guarantee that the others would feel the same. Would any of them even still talk to me? Would Drew?

I'd never given much thought to what I'd do once all this was over. I never planned that I'd make friends who I'd become so attached to, that leaving them would rip at my heart.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in."

Ash pokes his head in. "Oh, hey Max. Where's Drew?"

"Out on the deck."

"Ok, thanks." I hear the door click shut.

Drew… What is it about you that makes me feel this way? I've never been really drawn to emeralds before, I mean they were pretty but… Yet somehow they've become my favourite gem. And I can't stop thinking about the colour green.

_Knock, Knock_

"Doors open."

Dawn pokes her head in. "Is it just you Max?"

"Yes."

Dawn enters, shuts the door and skips over to me. She plops down on the bed and takes a seat next to me. I remain lying down. She's her normal peppy self till she notices my expression, "Are you feeling ok? You seemed un-nerved when I said that you and Drew would be sharing a room."

"Dawn."

"Yes, May?"

"I no longer _think_ I'm in love. I _know_ I'm in love."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She stares down at me with a worried expression, yet theirs a certain glint in her eyes.

"Is that why you became un-nerved?"

"Yes… No… Sorta…"

"How long?"

"At first it was just an odd tingly feeling in my chest, but then it got worse. I started to blush a lot more than I'm use to, and whenever there's a chance to look, I end up staring or…"

"Ogling?" Dawn finishes for me, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"That's called a crush. When did you realize it was love? Earlier you said you _thought,_ you were in love."

"Just now. I realized just now."

"How bad?"

"Bad, Dawn. Very bad. Super, super bad," I sit up, pull my knees in and hug them, "I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be feeling this way, but my body wouldn't listen."

"But they think…" I cut her off. "I know what they think and that's what I'm worried about. I can't keep this up forever, they'll found out eventually, and… what do I do then?"

"You should have expected this."

"How Dawn? How could I have expected this? I mean… yeah, I knew that this couldn't last… that I'd have to go back to my normal life eventually… but, now… I really don't want to. And that's what hurts the most."

I'm surprised that I haven't stared crying yet. Thinking about leaving the guys hurt. It hurt a lot. But what would hurt even more is what they'd do when they learnt of my secret, realized who I really am. Would they feel betrayed or angered? Would they ignore me? Would they understand like Paul did? Would they still want to be my friends? Even after learning that I've lied to them.

I felt arms snake there way around me and realize that Dawn is hugging me.

"You'll get through this. I know you will. Cause' I know the kind of person you are."

"Thanks Dawn."

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

The view from the deck is really breathtaking. I can see how one could find this place relaxing. It's a great place to think and clear your mind.

What am I going to do? How am I going to deal with this? It's has been eating away at me for ages. I want to confront it, but how do I? How does one confront something like this?

"Hey Drew."

I turn my head to see Ash step out onto the deck, flashing me a big smile, tattletale signs of potato chip consumption evident on his face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh mountain air. Thinking about things. Figuring out stuff," I say as Ash comes to stand next to me.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really."

"Not in a mood to share?"

"No Ash, I'm not in a mood to share."

"Is it about Max?"

I sigh and smirk. Trust Ash to see right through me, despite how childish he may seem, he knew when others were troubled and always seemed to be able to figure out why.

"What makes you think it's about Max?"

"Cause' I keep thinking back to the small conversation we had in the doctors office, the day you got into a fight with Gary."

"What about it?"

"I kept wondering about what Paul said. About how you've been a little… off, lately… and I've been keeping an extra eye out. And Paul's right. You've been a bit… you aren't acting like your normal self."

"I'm still me Ash. Nothings changed," I lie. In know I'm lying; I wish I wasn't.

"You have. So what's up?"

I sigh and lean against the railing on my forearms. "I don't know Ash. I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I exit May's room, leaving her to her thoughts.

So May is in love with Drew? They seem like a good fit. Red and Green. I can't help but feel giddy about it. And as her best friend, I have to find a way for them to get together, but how? As far as Drew's concerned, May is Max, and Max is a guy. So there's no way he'd be romantically interested. Which left me with quite the challenge. So where should I start?

Hmmm… Ah-ha!

What better place to start than with the guy in question. I make my way down the hall and down the stairs, marching straight for the back deck. The sliding door is open and I see Ash talking to Drew. Time to do some eavesdropping, luckily the door is slightly ajar, so I hide behind the curtain and listen in closely.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ash asks Drew

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"I… I'm feeling things that aren't normal for me… and it's affecting how I've been acting… it's why I've been '_off_' lately."

"What feelings?"

"I… I'm not sure if I can say…"

"Come on Drew, you can trust me."

I peer from behind the curtain and watch as Drew hesitates before whispering something in Ash's ear. Ash reels back and stares bug eyed at Drew.

"Are you serious?" Drew nods. What did he tell Ash? What had Ash so bug eyed? I seriously need get me some high tech. spyware.

"Now do you see why I've been a little off lately?"

"Yeah… Well, sort of… I guess… Maybe… No… I have no idea."

Drew groans in frustration before running his hands through his hair.

What he says next has _me_ going bug eyed.

Oh. My. Gosh!

I can't believe what I just heard. Did Drew really just admit that? This is big news, really big news. And I heard it clear as day with my own ears. I… I have to… I have to tell May. I have too.

I turn away from Drew and Ash, and sprint up the stairs. I have got to tell May this right away. She has to hear about this.

I rush towards May's room and yank the door open without knocking. May jumps as I barge in.

"Dawn! What the he…" I cut her off. "I have big news, super big news. Like uber big news!"

She stares at me like I've gone nuts, totally off my rocker. Which is how I must totally look like right now. May slowly backs away and sits down on her bed.

"Dawn, calm down. Now, what's the uber big news?"

I pause before taking in a deep breath,

* * *

**May's P.O.V.**

"Drew likes you!"

I freeze. _Drew likes you… Drew likes you... Drew likes you… Drew… Likes… YOU! ..._Echoes in my head. I unfreeze,

"What!"

"You heard me, Drew likes you."

"Wha… Wha… What?! Hang on. Are you serious?"

"Yes! I heard it with my own ears. Drew likes you."

"Uh… I don't believe you. You must have heard him wrong. Cause' as far as Drew's aware, I'm a guy!"

"That's the thing. He likes Max, or at least he thinks he does."

"Wait… he _thinks_ he likes me? As in the '_Max_' me?"

"Yes. I heard Drew say that he thinks he likes Max. As in like-like."

I'm stunned. Utterly speechless. I mean… what _can_ you say at a moment like this? Drew, the guy I'm in love with, possibly has a crush on me but the 'Max' me, as in the guy me. Oh my…

"May are you ok? You're looking a little pale."

"I…"

The door opens and I struggle to fight down a blush as Drew enters. He stops and stares at Dawn and I. What Dawn had just told me is still bouncing around in my head, and for Drew to show up just as she did, has me reeling.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

I remain seated staring at him and gaping like a fish, Dawn is paused in her 'I'm-telling-slash-shouting-at-you-some-really-big -news-believe-me' pose, and Drew is just standing there looking at us as if we're complete nutters or weirdos (there's a difference). When we don't answer, Drew raises a questioning brow. Dawn and I continue to remain frozen and just stare at him. And I don't know what's on Dawn's mind at this moment, but right now all I could do was will myself not to blush. Or do something stupid, like literally faint.

_*Thud*_

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update, but here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Max… Max… Max, wake up…"

I can hear someone that sounds vaguely… like Dawn… but… I'm hearing another voice… but who? My eyelids feel so heavy.

_What happened?_

… … …

_Wait… I…_

Oh god! I fainted. I must have fainted. Why? Why? Why? Why did I do that? And in front of Drew no less. Ugh! I'm glad my eyes feel heavy right now; cause' that means that I can't open my eyes and therefore won't be able to see Drew. Cause's that second voice is most likely Drew, unless one of the other guys had come into the room while I was out.

Suddenly I'm being shaken.

"Max, wake up!"

_*Groan*_

I struggle to sit up. When I can't, I give up trying but then someone is helping me up by placing his or her hand on my back. The touch sends heated tingles into my body, so one guess at who it is.

"Max, are you ok?" I open my eyes, but only by a fraction. Through the blur I see a crouched human shape, which I think is Dawn. They've got long blue hair and blue eyes. Yep, it's Dawn. I fully shut me eyes again. I lean forward slowly, drawing my legs towards me; I rest my forehead on my right knee. The heat from the hand on my back remains.

"Max, hey. Are you ok?" That's Drew's voice. I groan.

"His head probably hurts, go get him some water." I hear Drew say ok, and the hot tingles from my back fade as I hear the door open and shut.

"May, he's gone. Are you ok?"

"Dawn, what happened?" I raise my head and leer at Dawn, my head throbbing.

"Well, you fainted. You had us really freaked for a minute. You just hit the floor. Wham! Like that," Dawn made a motion with her arm, showing me how I'd just fallen straight over, "And Drew, he was really concerned. The moment you hit the floor he was right by your side. You kinda landed on your side, so he shifted you to lay on your back."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple a minutes, not even that."

I can't believe it. I can't believe that happened. And I can't believe Drew likes me. There's no way he could… Unless…

"Hey Dawn."

"Yes?"

"When you over heard Drew and Ash talking, what exactly did you hear?"

"I told you."

"No, I want to know what they said, exactly word for word. Not interpretations from you. I want to hear every bit of their conversation and everything they did." I grab Dawn by her shoulders and sternly stare her straight in the eyes.

"Oh… Well, after I left you here to let you mull over your realization, I headed downstairs. I felt like getting some fresh night air and so I headed for the deck, only to find Drew and Ash there. I didn't hear the total conversation, but I caught the last of it," Dawn steadily removes my hands from her shoulders and helps me up to sit on the edge of my bed, and then takes a seat next to me before continuing her story, "They were talking about a problem Drew apparently has. And what ever it is, had Ash really surprised."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because whatever it is, it had Ash going bug eyed and gaping at Drew. At first it seemed like Ash didn't quite understand and that's when Drew blurted out," Dawn closes her eyes and clears her throat, "_I think I have feelings for Max. I think I may be falling for him."_

_*Thunk*_

Dawn's eyes flash open as we both whip our heads around. My eyes widen. Standing at the door is Drew and he's staring wide-eyed right back at me. And not only is he staring wide-eyed, but there's a hint of a blush on his face. Oh shit!

"Um… I think I better get going…" Dawn slowly rises and edges her way around Drew and out the door.

Thanks so much Dawn! Just leave me here why don't cha'. What am I suppose to do now?

Drew breaks eye contact and then slowly bends down to pick up the plastic cup he'd dropped, its previous contents soaking the carpet. He sets the cup on his nightstand before taking a seat on his bed, sitting across from me. His hair shadows his face. Was he embarrassed or mad that I'd discovered how he felt?

For a few minutes we sit in complete silence. Drew's gaze remains on the floor while my gaze remains on Drew.

"Uh…"

"How much do you know?" Drew's gaze remains on the floor as he asks me.

"Only what Dawn overheard."

"And?"

"And… what?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Did Dawn hear correctly or is she just twisting the story around in her head? She's done so before, so I wouldn't be surprised if…"

"She didn't hear incorrectly."

I shut my mouth when Drew admits this. Is he serious? I stare at him shocked. Drew slowly raises his head to look at me, staring me directly in the eye, his emerald eyes bearing a guarded but serious expression.

I turn my eyes away. Oh my god! Drew does have feelings for me. Dawn hadn't been joking. Normally any girl would be happy to hear that a guy likes them, especially their crush, but Drew just admitted to liking Max. Not May, but Max. What could I have done to have him like me?

Before I can think of reason's why, I'm suddenly lying on my back with Drew on top of me, pining me down. His eyes bare the same guarded serious expression, as he stares down at me. But I'm also seeing something else in his eyes; I just can't seem to place my finger on it. _Hang on…_ Drew is on top of me. I'm Max. Drew is on top of Max. Max is a guy… _Now is not the time to be thinking about what's hidden in his eyes!_

I push with all my strength; Drew looks shocked as I shove him off me. He lands on the floor, bumping his head on the edge of his bed.

"What the hell?!" He curses as he clutches his head.

I stand up off the bed and glare down at Drew, "I should be the one saying that! Out of nowhere you pin me to the bed… moments after you admitted that you have some sort of feelings towards me. What's up with that!?"

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, I shoved you!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Drew and I snap our heads towards the doorway. Paul, Ash and Dawn are staring at both of us. Dawn is frowning at me with a worried expression. Ash is staring at the two of us with confusion, while Paul raises a questioning brow.

"Well?"

Neither one of us responds. Drew's hair is once again shadowing his face, and I turn my gaze away from the others in an attempt to hide the rising blush.

"Drew? Max? Are you two ok?" Ash asks.

"We're fine Ash." I glance at Drew and I watch him rise, with his face still shadowed. He then walks right past the others and I hear him make his way down the stairs.

"I'll go see if he's really ok." Ash mumbles before leaving the room.

"I'll… uh… go get dinner ready…" Dawn mutters as she leaves the room. Leaving just Paul and I.

"May, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I heard shouting. So something clearly happened."

I keep my gaze on the floor, but I can also see Paul approach me from the corner of my eye. He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"May, tell me what happened."

What am I supposed to say? I can't just tell him. Can I? I know I can trust him, but… Oh, _what the heck!_ Maybe Paul can help shed some light on things.

"Paul, what kind of person is Drew attracted to?" I look up at him and give him a sad smile.

He hesitates for a second; his eyes darting between mine, searching. He sighs before taking his hand from my shoulder and taking a seat on my bed. I turn to face him. Paul leans forward to rest on his knees, rubbing his face in his hands before sighing again and then looking up at me.

"You like Drew don't you?"

I nod solemnly.

"Since when?"

"Recently."

"You do realize that as far as Drew is aware, you're a guy."

"Yeah… but…"

"But?"

I huff as I sit down next to him, "But according to a conversation that Dawn overheard, Drew likes me. As in 'Max' me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Drew even confirmed it."

"Is that what you were shouting about?"

"Yeah… I asked Drew… Well, not really asked, but he did confirm that what Dawn overheard is true. He likes me. He even pinned me down to the bed earlier. That's what the shouting was about."

"Let me guess, you froze for a second but then panicked once the situation settled in?"

I nod, the blush finally rising to my face, "What do I do Paul?"

I turn to look at Paul as he sighs and leans back to rest to his palms. He stares at the ceiling for a few seconds.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Why the hell did I do that? What on earth drove me to do that? What is wrong with me? Pinning him down on the bed? Seriously, what is wrong with me? Damn!

I march out the front the door and kick at the gravel. Damn! Shit!

"Drew!"

I whip around to see Ash. "What?!"

"What's up with you? What happened back there?"

"I… I don't know ok? I don't know! I just…" I groan in frustration as I kick at more gravel and run my hands through my hair.

"Drew, calm down!"

"How can I calm down Ash? How can I? This is freaking me out. This is not normal for me. I don't go around crushing on guys, especially guys who happen to be my friends, and I especially don't go around pining guys to beds. And more importantly I definitely shouldn't be feeling this way towards a guy."

"Why?"

I pause and stare at Ash, "What?"

"Why shouldn't you be feeling this way? What's wrong with it?"

"I… There's… There's nothing wrong with it… It's just…"

"It's just what Drew? You see this is why I didn't understand what you were getting at earlier. I don't see what's wrong with what your feeling."

I stare at Ash, breathless.

"You like Max, possibly more than a friend, so what? Whether the person's a guy or a girl, all that matters is what's on the inside. Right?"

I turn away from Ash to think. He's right. Whether Max is a guy or not, he's still Max and what I'm feeling is because of who Max is, not because of his gender. But…

"Ash, this is not normal for me. This a big change for me."

"Change can be a good thing. Besides, whether it's Max or Maxine, they're still the same person on the inside, right?"

I turn my head back around and watch as a small smile appears on Ash's face.

"You're… you're right. But how do I handle something like this?"

"Just talk to him. Might I suggest apologizing to him first," Ash quirks an eyebrow at me, his smile widens.

"Ok."

Ash smile widens even more, before turning around and jogging back into the villa. I follow.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

At Paul's suggestion I went to find Drew. I marched downstairs into the front hall, just as Ash and Drew walked in. I freeze as Drew's eyes and mine meet.

Ash smiles and dust off imaginary dust from his shirt, "I'm gonna go grab a snack before dinner." He crosses his arms behind his head in a casual manner and walks way, still smiling, towards the kitchen.

With Paul upstairs, and Dawn and Ash it the kitchen, Drew and I are left to talk. We just stare at each other, in silence.

"I'm sorry… My bad… You go first…" We say at the same time. We pause and stare at each other. But then I can't help myself and just burst out laughing. In turn, Drew chuckles, breaks out his signature smirk and flicks his hair.

I take a deep breath to control my laughter before smiling at Drew, "I'm sorry for shoving you earlier."

"And I'm sorry for pinning you to the bed."

"So it's true. You like me?"

"To be honest, I don't know exactly what I'm feeling. This isn't a normal feeling for me."

"This isn't a normal occurrence for me either."

Drew smirks as he approaches me. I remain rooted to the spot. He stops a few feet in front of me.

"So why don't we agree to put this aside for now, till all of it is fully sorted out?" He extends his, which I shake.

"Agreed."

Drew smirks and I smile.

* * *

"You sure you're ok with sharing a room with Drew, I can have Ash or Paul swap with you?"

After dinner, which was Dawn's signature lasagne, I felt like turning in for the night. I've absorbed so much information for one night. And it's only just our first night here. I wonder how the next two weeks will go?

"It's fine Dawn. I'll be fine."

Dawn and I stand in front of the door to my room, her eyes reflecting her worry, which is masking her giddiness.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Dawn."

I open the door and bid Dawn a good night as I enter the room. After hearing her reply I shut the door and plop down on my bed.

Drew is still downstairs with the guys, checking out the plasma. After our little agreement, we returned to our normal behaviour, or at least as normal as it can be. But despite that, my mind is still reeling from today's events. Drew likes me. But he likes the 'Max' me. And I like him… no… I love him. Forget about my kidnappers, this is an even bigger problem. I'll have to tell Drew the truth eventually won't I? But… when should I? And how would he take it? Would he stop liking me if I wasn't Max? It sounds silly, seeing as I am Max and Max is a part of me, but would Drew still like me if knew that I'm really a girl? But, I mean, it's obvious he likes girls. So I guess a better question would be is… would Drew feel betrayed and lied to? Could he see past it and forgive me?

"You still awake?"

I look up and see Drew looking down at me, his signature smirk in place.

"Hey. You turning in early too?"

"Not really. There's nothing good to watch on TV right now." Drew walks over and sits down on his bed. I rise and turn to face him, sitting cross-legged.

"Where's Ash and Paul?"

"Ash headed into the kitchen for a snack, as for Paul… I think he and Dawn are talking out on the deck." He shoots me a knowing look. I grin.

"Paul better not screw anything up."

"Does Dawn even like him?"

Drew kicks of his shoes and shrugs off his jacket. Then lays back in his jeans and t-shirt. I changed into my pyjamas earlier, it consisted of a pair of sweat pants and a really baggy shirt; I made sure to adjust my binds so that they wouldn't slip in the night. I can risk being a little less conscious back in our dorm room since Paul knows my secret, but with Drew… I had to be a bit more cautious. But should I really have too? I mean I love Drew and Drew likes me, it'd be better if he knows the truth. Yet some part of me wants to hold on to the secret for as long as I can.

"She does."

"Paul's never had a girlfriend before."

"I would like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not."

"Heh."

I flop back down to lie on my bed.

"Hey Drew."

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure if I should."

"What do you want to ask?"

"It's to do with your sister, Rose."

Ever since Ash told me about Rose, Gary and Drew, I've been wondering about exactly what happened. Ash said that if I wanted to get the full details I'd have to ask Drew, since it's his story to tell.

"Let me guess, Ash told you."

"After the _confrontation_ you had with Gary."

"What'd he tell you?"

"That you had a sister named Rose, you actually use to close friends with Gary, and that Gary and Rose use to date. Ash also mentioned that you and Gary blame each other for what happened to Rose. So what exactly happened?"

"I'd rather… not talk about it… can we leave till tomorrow. I'm feeling tired." I can hear the lie in Drew's voice about being tired. I understand and know I shouldn't push it. But I will find out eventually, just not tonight I guess.

"Ok. Night Drew."

"Night."

I close my eyes. Thoughts of Drew and Rose, Paul and Dawn, Ash and Gary flood my mind. Sending me off into dreamland.

* * *

**Well, here's the next instalment of 'Girl-to-Boy'. I hope you like it. **

**I'd like to extend a big thank-you to all the followers and reviewers of 'Girl-to-Boy', and I hope that you'll bear with me in regards to updating. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update. I promise I'm doing my best, and I'm typing the best I can.**

**THANK-YOU! :)**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"I win!"

I just beat Ash and Paul at Mario Cart, I watch with glee as the screen replays my victory over and over again.

"That's the third time you've won, come on!" Ash whines. So far we'd competed in seven races since we stared early this morning - Paul claimed four victories and with my recent win, my score rounded up to three total victories. Ash hasn't won a single race.

"Face it, you suck at Mario Cart," scoffs Paul

"Shut up Paul, I demand a rematch."

"You'll just end up losing again." Drew smirks from his place on the sofa.

"Be nice you guys. I'm sure you'll do better next time Ash." Dawn gives Ash a supportive smile as she snuggles further into Paul's chest.

Paul managed not to screw a single thing up, so now he and Dawn are now officially dating. Dawn is so happy about it, so happy in fact that she burst in my room first thing this morning and made a whole song and dance about it – she practically wrote a musical. It woke up everyone in the villa. And this was at 7 o'clock in the morning. It took Drew and I chucking multiple pillows at her head to shut her up - plus me threatening to chuck my alarm clock at her.

Ash and Drew sat on the sofa, while Paul and Dawn sat on the floor in the lounge. Paul leans against the sofa, and Dawn sits in between his legs leaning against his chest. I claimed one of the armchairs to Drew's right.

"I'll give you a rematch Ash, and I'll even go easy on you this time," I smirk.

"It doesn't count if you go easy on me," Ash pouts and crosses his arms like a stubborn child.

"If we don't go easy, you'll lose and just end up whining again."

"I demand a proper rematch and I'll prove that I can win without help."

"You're on."

"I'm out. You two can race each other," Paul sighs and disconnects his controller. Then proceeds to wrap his arms around Dawn. I can help but let out an inner girlish squeal. Despite the rude awakening this morning, I'm really happy for Dawn and Paul. They suit each other well. He's (almost) completely antisocial and she's a total social butterfly.

Ash and I launch into another race, just as the doorbell rings. Dawn disentangles herself from Paul's grasp (a small frown makes its way onto Paul's face), "I'll get it." She skips out of the room. Ash and I continue with our race, and I'm in the lead, that is until,

_*Loud Squeal*_

"What on earth is that?" I pause the game and turn my head towards the front door. My eyes widen at the sight of a familiar red head. "Misty?"

Misty and I met when she tagged along with her sisters to the set of a photo shoot. Misty's sisters are the infamous 'Sensational Sisters' – Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Misty and I spoke briefly, but we got along fairly well.

"Hey Max good to see ya again. Hope you don't mind, but Dawn invited me to stay with you guys for a couple days."

"Not at all. But how do you and Dawn know each other?" I set down my controller and stand up.

"In similar circumstances to how we met." Misty flashes me a smile before walking over towards me and giving me a friendly hug.

"Why is it you know so many attractive girls yet you've never had a girlfriend?" Drew shoots me a smirk and a flick of his hair when Misty and I break apart. I shoot him an annoyed glare.

Misty smiles and laughs, "Mind introducing me?" she turns and faces the guys.

Dawn walks up to stand next to her, "The grumpy guy on the floor is my man Paul, and he's Max's roommate back at Redwood. The charmer with the green hair is Drew; he's currently rooming with Max while they're here. And the cheeky one smiling at you is Ash, he's rooming with Paul during their stay."

"Guys this is Misty, she's an old acquaintance of mine and friend of Dawn's." I say. I notice a faint blush on Ash's cheeks as he stares at Misty with slight… I think… adoration in his eyes. _Hmm…_ that's interesting.

"Misty, you'll be rooming with me. So grab your things and follow me," Dawn turns away and motions with her hand for Misty to follow. Misty gives a small wave before jogging after Dawn up the stairs, I can hear them chatting away animatedly.

"So how do you know her?" Paul asks.

"We met through a mutual friend some years ago." I pick up my controller and resume the game. It takes Ash a few seconds to realize and get back into the game.

"Someone caught your eye Ashy-boy?" I grin mischievously, and from the corner of my eyes I notice the faint blush still on Ash's cheeks.

"N… no" Ash gives a hesitant cough.

"Liar," mumbles Paul.

"Definite lie," Drew smirks and flicks his hair.

Ash's head keeps down as he tries to focus on the race. A race I'm clearly winning. And as I'm winning a plan starts formulating in my mind.

"Oh come on! You won again!" Ash throws down his controller and does a bunch of angry gestures towards the screen.

"Told you so."

"Shut it Paul." Ash pouts like an upset child while I give Paul a thankful nod.

"Now that Ash finally understands that he'll never win. What do we do now?" Drew stands up and stretches.

"I'm hungry," says Ash.

"You're always hungry," mutters Paul

"You're nearly as hungry as Max," says Drew as he looks back and forth between Ash and I.

"No way, Ash is a bigger glutton then I am, which is something I'm surprised to admit."

"I'm surprised too. Cause' you're the biggest glutton I know." Drew, Paul, Ash and I turn our heads towards Dawn and Misty.

"If you guys are bored, then I know something fun we can do," Misty says with a mischievous look her eyes.

"Such as?" I ask.

"Why not take a dip in the indoor pool Dawn has downstairs."

Oh crap! I forgot all about the indoor pool. It didn't come with the villa, but Dawn's mom had it installed in the basement cause' Dawn and I wanted a place to swim. It's a small, and well-heated indoor pool. I loved taking a dip in it, I'd take dips in it all the time the last time I was here, but…

"Sounds cool! I didn't know you had a pool in the basement." Ash gets up already jumpy and excited.

"My mom had it installed a number of years ago," Dawn smiles and motions for the guys to follow her.

* * *

The pool is just as I remembered it. And it looked so inviting with the pale steam rising up from the waters surface, but I know I can't. Not with the guys around.

"So cool! I'm gonna get my swim trunks and be right back." One moment Ash is stand next to us, the next moment he's gone.

"Misty and I will be right back in our bathing suits," Dawn links arms with Misty and they leave the room, but not before they both shoot me a sly wink. They know I can't swim with the guys around and they're taunting me. Damn them!

"Might as well. I'm gonna go grab my trunks." Paul walks away (I bet he just wants to see Dawn in a swim suit), leaving Drew and I on our own. Curse you Misty and Dawn. I'd love to see Drew in his swim trunks. I bet he has a great figure under all those clothes, I mean he has too, given how athletic he is.

Drew gives a polite cough as he turns to face me, "You going to grab your trunks too?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna pass."

Drew gives me a questioning look, "Why?"

"Not up for taking a dip. See ya." I walk away and back up the basement steps. I hear Drew's foot steps right behind me.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

I exit the basement and enter the main hall. I head straight for the stairs; think I'll head back to the bedroom and take a nap. Halfway up the stairs I bump into Misty and Dawn; Dawn is wearing a sunset coloured bikini style, two-piece swimsuit while Misty is wearing a one-piece ocean blue swimsuit, covered in tiny white dots. Both of them are carrying towels and have their hair tied up in ponytails.

"Hey Max, hey Drew." Dawn waves enthusiastically, while smiling broadly. She and Misty are standing side by side, and I can tell that Misty is hiding something behind her back. I wonder what? Judging by Dawn's way too broad smile and the mischievous expression on Misty's face, I'm not going to like it.

"Hey Max, Dawn and I went ahead and grabbed a pair of your swim trunks," Misty smiles as she hold up a pair of red and white swim trunks. Where'd she get those? I distinctly recall never packing a pair of swim trunks, so… Misty or Dawn must have brought them, thus meaning… that they planned for this even knowing it'd be impossible for me in my current state. _Grrrr…_ curse them.

"Thanks, but I'm not swimming."

"Aww, why not?" Dawn whines and Misty pouts.

"Not up for it." I give them an apologetic smile.

"But Maxie," Dawn pouts and whines, giving me the whole puppy dog treatment. That isn't going to work on me Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn, but I'm not up for it."

I leave before Dawn or Misty can get another word in. But instead of making my way towards my room I turn in the opposite direction and walk towards the attic stairs. There's a way to get onto the roof from the attic; when Dawn's mom first installed the pool she also set up a sort of secret rooftop pergola for Dawn and I. You see the roof of the villa is flat and had plenty of space for a small private pergola. When we were kids, Dawn and I would often go up their and have tea parties or camp outs at night. I wonder if it's still the same.

"Hey Max, where are you going? Aren't you gonna take a dip in the pool?" I pause and turn to face Ash, just as I was reaching for the attic door.

"Nah. Not up for a swim."

Ash is bare-chested and wearing a pair of blue swim trunks with yellow stripes down either side of his leg. Ash has got a hint of some abs, which I pretty sure will impress Misty; not that I'm not impressed, but right now the only abs I really want to see are Drew's.

"Why? Can't you swim?" Ash gives me a puzzled look.

"No, I can swim. I just don't feel up to it right now."

"Ok. I'll catch you later."

Ash waves behind and energetically jogs away. I wonder where Ash gets all that energy. I turn and reach for the attic door when another voice stops me.

"Where are you going?"

I turn and see Paul. He's wearing a pair of plain dark purple swim trunks. He too has signs of some abs, his are more pronounced than Ash's though (I sure Dawn will be super happy).

"I'm headed for the rooftop."

"Rooftop?"

"Yeah. There's a set of stairs that lead to the roof from the attic."

"Since you're headed there, I take it you aren't swimming?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you can figure out why."

Paul nods his head and gives a brief wave good-bye, before turning and heading for the stairs.

This time when I turn and reach for the door I don't get interrupted.

* * *

The pergola is just as I remember.

It's a simple wooden pergola with an old Victorian style table set, surrounded by a various array of multicoloured roses; Dawn's mother had a bit of a green thumb and her favourite flower was the rose, I remember because the rose was my mother's favourite flower as well. It's because of her that the rose is my favourite flower as well, especially the red rose. My mother taught me that a red rose symbolizes sincere love, respect, courage & passion; something that my mother tried to express each an every day.

I take a seat in one of the five chairs available. A light screen also shields the pergola. It's like sitting in your own private little world… actually it's more like sitting in your own private little garden. Looking at the roses stirs up memories of my mother.

I haven't thought about my mother in a long time. My earliest memories of her a back when I was 9 years old. Mom was the kindest and gentlest person I knew, but she was also fierce and strong willed. Dad use to always joke about how mom and I were more like sisters rather than mother and daughter; he also says that I get my compassionate and caring side from her. Mom use to be a fashion designer, her specialty was kids clothes and I was her favourite model. Each and every day mom would do her best; to her each day was truly a gift._ I miss her so much._

Something soft touches my cheek. I look up to see Drew holding out a handkerchief. I hadn't realized that I'd started crying.

"Here." I stare at Drew then look down at the handkerchief. I hesitantly take from him and use it.

Drew moves and takes a seat across from mine. Hang on… when did he… how did he… "What are you doing up here?"

"Paul mentioned that you'd be up here. Though I didn't expect you to be crying." Drew chuckles before giving me with a worried and sad expression.

"Why? Is it unmanly for a guy to be crying?" I wipe my eyes and then place the handkerchief on the table, before averting my eyes away. I really didn't want Drew to see me crying. Especially not while I'm a guy.

"There's nothing wrong with a guy crying."

_*Silence*_

What do I do now? I was hoping for some alone time.

"So… what do you suggest we do now?" I turn to see Drew looking expectedly at me.

"Hmm… hang on…" I stand up and walk over to one of the plant pots, "If I remember correctly, Dawn and I hid a pack of playing cards up here." I gently part the rose bush, good thing it's thornless, and find the sealed glad-locked bag with the cards.

"Did you find it?"

"I got it," I turn and hold up the bag, "What do you say to a game of Slap-Jack?"

"Sure, but why don't we make it a little interesting?" Drew smirks and flicks his hair.

I sit back down, shuffle the cards and split them in two. I push one stack towards Drew. "How?"

"Why don't we make a bet?" Drew draws his stack towards him and then pauses, tapping his finger on his deck. Waiting for my answer.

"What kind of bet?"

"How about every time one of us catches a jack, they get to ask the other a question and that person has to answer truthfully, Deal?"

I pause and stare at Drew, he's smirking at me as if challenging me. I wonder why Drew wants to make that kind of bet? But… maybe this means I can get some information out of him too, such as information about his sister.

"Ok, but what happens when one of us wins the game?"

"Well, how about the loser owes the winner one favour? A favour that can be collected now or later."

"Ok, you're on. But I deal first."

* * *

Drew catches the first jack (Jack of Hearts).

"Ok, ask your question?" I mumble and slouch, if only I was faster.

"Ok… hmm… how come you've never had a girlfriend? I mean you know two pretty attractive girls, so how come you've never had a girlfriend? Is it cause you constantly get friendzoned or something?" Drew smirks and does his signature hair flick.

I stare at him speechless. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or insulted. I guess I'll go with embarrassed.

"It's nothing like that… it's just that I only see Dawn as a little sister, and as for Misty… she's not my type." While I was talking, we resumed the game. I placed down a 7 of Clubs, Drew responded with a 9 of Spades.

"So, you have a type?" I look up to see Drew giving me a smirk and inquisitive glint.

"One question per jack," I huff and place down a 6 of Hearts. Drew just chuckles and focuses on the game.

* * *

Drew beats me to the next jack (Jack of Spades).

"So… you have a type?" Drew smirks, with a mischievous and laughing glint in his eye.

I sigh before answering, "It's not exactly a type… I just like the kind of person I can really get along with, someone who I can be in a relationship with while also remaining best friends."

"Sounds like Dawn." I watch as Drew teasingly chuckles; yet I can see disappointment… and I think… jealousy, in his eyes.

"Like I said, Dawn has always only been a little sister to me. Besides she has Paul now and I'm happy for her."

"Hmm…" I look up and give Drew a questioning look, but he dismisses it and just lays down a card; 5 of Clubs.

* * *

This time I beat Drew to the jack – _YAY!_ (Jack of Diamonds)

Now I get to ask him the question that's been bugging me for sometime.

"What happened between you and Gary? I want the full story."

Now it's Drew's turn to pause and become speechless. He frowned and looked deep in thought. I sit and wait.

A few minutes' later Drew sighs, "It started when my family and I first moved into the same neighbourhood as Ash and Gary. Since the two of them were pretty much the only kids my age on the street, we got along well and became friends quickly. Rose was only a year younger than I was, so she'd often hang out with us guys from time to time. Over the years, she and Gary became closer, in fact almost a year after we'd moved in they started dating. Since Gary was my friend I didn't mind them dating. However my parents didn't exactly approve; Gary was a bit of a troublemaker back then and his reputation didn't settle well with my parents."

"But they still allowed _you_ to be friends with him?"

"Actually, they were a bit disapproving of that as well. But were able to tolerate it since it was just a friendship. But when they learnt that Gary and Rose were dating, they… they immediately voiced their disapproval to Rose. Rose of course got upset and that caused a divide between her and our parents."

"Then what happened?"

Drew's frown deepens and I can see hints of sadness in his eyes.

"Rose and Gary continued to date, despite what my parents said. Eventually Rose couldn't stand our parents constantly pressuring her to break it off with Gary." Drew's posture changes, he now looks like a mix between and angry, sad, and disappointed "I didn't know… until it was too late…"

"Too late for what?" My heart grows heavy and starts to beat faster.

"Rose and Gary somehow got it in their heads that if they wanted to be together they had to run away together. Rose somehow snuck out of the house and was going to meet Gary at the park…"

"Drew, what happened?"

The card in Drew's hand is almost crushed to a pulp, "…Ash learnt of what they were gonna do and called me right away. Ash and I quickly ran out and sprinted for the park. But when we got there, Gary was the only one there. No sign of Rose anywhere… I remember grabbing Gray and I kept yelling at him… asking him where Rose was? But he kept saying that he didn't know where she was, that she hadn't arrived yet…"

The card was forever crumpled and Drew now looks as if he's about to break something.

"Drew, _what happened?_"

"Rose… she… she got into an accident on her way to the park. It'd been raining that night, and it was late in the evening. And Rose… she'd… she'd been so intent on getting to the park… she'd been in such a rush that… she didn't even see the car coming… it wasn't until I got a call from my parents… the hospital had called them the moment Rose arrived at the hospital. I'd never been so… I didn't know what… I was so angry… and upset… I…"

Screw the fact that I'm supposed to be a guy right now. Witnessing Drew like this… I couldn't help myself. I get up, forgetting the cards, and walk over to hug Drew. I gently wrap my arms around Drew and pull him close to me.

For a moment I feel Drew stiffen before letting go and sinking into my hug. Yet I could feel him tremble a little. For a while we stay like this. But slowly I let go and stare down at Drew, "What happened next?"

Drew tilts his head forward, causing his hair to shadow his face. "Rose was rushed to the emergency unit… but… she… she didn't… she didn't make it. At that moment my sadness turned into total anger. And I took out all my anger on Gary. If it weren't for him then Rose wouldn't have been outside at the time… she'd still be here. I blamed Gary for what happened to Rose… we stopped being friends after that."

*Silence*

I wrap my arms around Drew once more and we just stay like that for some time. Our game of Slap-Jack lay forgotten.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After our little moment on the rooftop, Drew and I had resumed our game of Slapjack - Drew won; he said that he'd collect his favour later. And before leaving he said 'Thanks for listening'.

Since then he and I were on much better terms, and I noticed that Drew was constantly trying to spend as much time as he could around me; whenever it was meal time (Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner) Drew would always sit next to me, when we'd play video games or watch the TV he'd sit next to me or near me, and then whenever I went out on the deck or up to the rooftop he'd often follow me and we'd ending up talking for hours on end.

We'd talk about a number of things, though I did notice that Drew kept trying to steer the conversation towards me, and especially towards how I felt about particular people. But whenever I got the chance, I'd ask him questions about him – Drew's favourite colour is green and blue; his favourite genre of novel is mystery; he liked to spend his spare time practicing his guitar and writing songs – a lot of his songs were dedicated to his friends and family; and that he preferred spicy foods and steered away from sweets, but didn't avoid them completely.

Its now been a week since then and it's currently late in the evening right now and we're all in the lounge room right now watching 'She's the Man' at the suggestion of Dawn, I think she's trying to be humorous - _very funny Dawn. _

"What girl in their right mind would go and dress up as a guy just to get into a school?" Ash mumbles in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

I hear Paul chuckle as his arm around Dawn's shoulder tightens. I shoot him a glare. Misty and Dawn share a brief look that sends them into a fit of silent giggles. I shoot both of them glares too.

_Sigh… Thanks Ash… If you only knew, that one of your best mates is in fact a girl dressed as a guy._

"I reckon it'd be pretty hot. I mean a chick would have to be fairly daring and gutsy to do that in real life," Drew says.

Dawn sends me a knowing look; I give her a 'shut-up-and-don't-say-anything' glare while fighting down a blush. I sneak a look at Drew.

I'm sitting in the middle of the couch with Drew to my left and Ash to my right. Misty is sitting in the armchair, while Dawn and Paul and seated on the floor huddled up together.

"Maybe, but…" Ash stuffs some more popcorn in his mouth, "… would a girl really do that?"

"Probably, but I bet that they'd have to be pretty crazy." Paul glances at me with a small 'Paulish' smirk.

Since Dawn, Misty, and Paul are the only one's who know my secret, they're having a lot of fun teasing me. Though I expected Dawn and Misty to do so, but Paul? Really, _Paul_?

"Well I'm with Drew, I reckon a girl would have to be pretty daring and brave to do something like that." I say, forcing down my blush.

"Shhh… you're interrupting my Channing Tatum time," hisses Misty.

"He's not that great," Ash mumbles. I glance to my right and watch as Ash pauses in his munching to sneak a peek at Misty. I'm sensing jealousy. In fact during this past week, I've also noted that Ash seems to be constantly sneaking peeks at Misty (And Misty seems to be giving a little extra attention to Ash, occasionally). _Hmm… I wonder…_

"Are you kidding me? Channing Tatum is hot," Misty says, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"As a guy, I can't really comment on that," mutter's Ash.

"Can we please just enjoy the movie?" Dawn says, snuggling further into Paul's shoulder.

I get the need to drink and my glass of lemonade is empty. I get up; grab my cup and step over Drew's stretched out legs.

"Where are you going?" Drew asks

"To get a refill."

* * *

As I exit the kitchen with my refill, I hear a shout and a scream come from the lounge. I leave my glass on a nearby stand and rush towards the lounge room.

Ok, I was not expecting this.

There's popcorn spilt everywhere, Ash is on the floor and Misty is straddling him, repeatedly hitting him with one of the couch pillows while shouting various things like "Take that back!" – "How dare you say that!" – "You're going to pay for that!"

Meanwhile the others are just watching the two of them with amusement.

"What's going on?"

Misty pauses in her assault on Ash just long enough to say, "I'm making him pay for what he said," and then resumes hitting him.

I shoot Dawn a stare, my 'explain-what-the-heck-is-going-on' stare.

"Ash said that Channing Tatum is a total loser," Dawn explains. _Ahhh_.

"Channing… Tatum… is not… a loser… you…are…" Misty is now repeating this over and over again as she hits Ash (who's half-heartedly trying to get her off him).

"Ok, Misty I think that's enough." I walk over and catch Misty's arm before it has a chance to connect with Ash's head.

"No, he has to take back what he said." Misty struggles against my hold and I'm forced to grab her other arm. I try to pull her off Ash and she isn't helping one bit – neither is Ash (I think he's liking the fact that Misty is straddling him, _pervert_).

"No… Channing Tatum… is a… loser…" gasps Ash as he feebly tries to get away from Misty.

"Rawr!" Misty pulls out of my grasp and is once again pummelling Ash with the pillow.

I try to re-capture her arm and pull her away from Ash. I look to the others, "A little help please."

"No way. This is far too amusing to try and pull them apart. Let her have at him." Drew smirks and does his signature hair flick. Frowning, I turn to Dawn and Paul.

"I'm not going anywhere near Misty when she's this mad." Dawn smiles innocently. _Thanks Dawn._

"Here, I'll help," Paul pulls away from Dawn and walks over, "I'll handle her and you grab the doofus."

I nod and move around and take hold of Ash's outstretched arms, just as Paul grabs Misty by her waist and easily lifts her off Ash, long enough for me to pull Ash out from underneath her.

Misty is still kicking and ranting ("Let me go!" – "I haven't finished beating the crap outta him!" – "Ash Ketchum, you're gonna pay for this!") while Ash looks cheekily at her.

He then does the most childish and inappropriate thing he can do right now. He blows a cheeky raspberry and then says, "Channing Tatum is a total loser".

"Rawr!" Misty looks madder than before. I can so imagine steam coming from her ears, like in the cartoons.

"Paul, take her up to Dawn's room. I'm going go to hide Ash."

Paul nods and with Dawn right by his side, they drag a still kicking and ranting Misty upstairs.

"Ash, has anyone ever told you how stupid and childish you are?" I mutter as I let go of him and let him drop to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt," he mutters, rubbing his head as he sits up.

"Misty is most likely to now aim to kill you for insulting Channing Tatum." I stared down, pointedly at him.

"I don't see what she has to get so worked up about. Channing Tatum ain't that great." Ash mumbles, then proceeds to curl into a ball and pout like a small child.

I roll my eyes, "Let's just hide you somewhere till Misty calms down and is less likely to want to dismember you."

"I don't see why I have to hide."

"It's either that or have Misty tear you apart," Drew says.

"Drew's right."

Ash stays on the floor, not budging. Paul re-enters the room.

"How come the idiot isn't hiding?"

"He's being stubborn," I say, turning to face him, "How's Misty?"

"I left her with Dawn. She's taking care of her and keeping her distracted by watching some movies staring Channing Tatum on the TV in their room." Paul joins Drew and I as we stand around Ash.

"Ash, we need to hide you. Trust me, you really want to hide right now." I say as I crouch down and tug on his sleeve.

"Come on, get up man." Drew says, nudging Ash with his foot.

"Get up doofus." Paul mutters.

*Ash mumbles incoherently*

"Ash, just go hang out on the deck for while. Just until Misty calms down and no longer wants to beat the crap out of you. And if you don't move, I'll just drag you there."

Ash looks up and stares at each of us. "Is she really that upset?"

"_Duh._"

"What do you think genius?"

"Of course she is."

Ash sighs and stands up. "How long do you think it'll take for Misty to calm down?"

"Not sure. But just to be safe, you best stay out of her way till tomorrow. She should be much calmer by then." I tug on Ash's sleeve and twist him around, directing (_shoving_) him towards the deck.

* * *

Ash, Drew, Paul and I are all out on the deck. Ash is leaning on his forearms against the railing, Paul is leaning against the wall next to the door, and Drew is sitting opposite me on the outdoor picnic table (Dawn has a picnic table and barbecue set up on the deck).

"I didn't want to say so earlier, but… damn Misty has one hell of a mean swing. I never thought getting hit by a pillow would hurt that much," Ash says as he stares up at the night sky.

"Well, Misty is a black belt in karate and a competitive swimmer, not to mention I think she once told me that she's the captain of her softball team," I say.

"You could have warned me earlier," Ash mumbles.

"Well, you weren't exactly complaining earlier, when Misty was _sitting on you_ while she hit you." I raise a brow, watching Ash blush.

"Having some interesting thoughts there, Ashy-boy?" Drew smirks and flicks his hair.

"Just admit you like her," Paul says flatly.

All our eyes are on Ash. He's no longer staring up at the sky, but down at the forest below.

"If Paul could admit that he had a crush on Dawn, then you should be able to admit you like Misty." Paul sends Drew an irritated glare.

"Though, might I suggest you wait till tomorrow to talk to Misty? Don't exactly want her ripping your head off before you can get a word out," I say, giving him a reassuring nod and smile.

Ash remains quietly looking out at the forest. I wonder what's on his mind? Though he hasn't said it aloud yet, it's clear he has some interest in Misty. Question is, does Misty feel the same?

"I'm gonna go check on the girls." Without waiting for a reply I get up and head inside.

* * *

Dawn and Misty are in the middle of watching 'Step Up' when I walk in.

"Hey, how's it going?" I say as I sit down on the bed next to Dawn.

Dawn is sitting cross-legged on her bed with a small bowl of popcorn on her lap, while Misty is sitting on the floor hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Shhh," Misty hushes me, her eyes glued to the screen.

I whisper 'sorry' before leaning over to whisper in Dawn's ear, "How is she?"

"She's calm down a bit, but in between movies she keeps muttering about how she's going to bash Ash." Dawn whispers back.

"When do you reckon she'll fully calm down?"

"Give her till tomorrow, she'll have slept it off by then."

I glance at Misty from the corner of my eye, "Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think Misty's reaction was a little over-board?"

Dawn's arm pauses, a few pieces of popcorn centimetres away from her mouth, as she turns to face me. Lowering her arm, she glances at Misty, then back to me, then back to Misty. Dawn then reaches over for the remote and pauses the movie, earning protest from Misty.

"Hey! That's one of my favourite scenes." Misty turns to frown at us.

"Hey Misty, I know you love Channing Tatum, but… did you really have to go as far as beating Ash with a pillow?" Dawn asks.

Misty's frown fades as she stares blankly at Dawn and I. We anxiously await her reply. But she just stares at us, frozen.

Dawn continues, "I mean, I love Taylor Lautner, but I would never beat someone with a pillow if they happen to call him a loser. And loser isn't even the worst insult possible."

"Dawn's right. So why did you do it?"

Misty's eyes flicker from me to Dawn, and back. Still she doesn't say a word. Then slowly a blush creeps up to her cheeks.

"Could it be… that… you have a crush on the messy haired, goof-ball, glutton?" Dawn and I lean forward, awaiting her answer.

Misty's blush intensifies, as she brings the pillow closer and tries to bury her face in it, attempting to hide the ever reddening blush. We hear her mumble something into the pillow.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Misty mumbles it again.

"Misty take your face out of that pillow and speak clearly." Dawn gets up, walks over to Misty, and gently tugs on the pillow. I shift around so I can lean forward, resting my elbows on my legs, to hear what Misty has to say.

Hesitantly, Misty lifts her face from the pillow, but only enough so we can see her eyes. Then slowly she lifts the rest of her face away from the pillow, "I… li-like… A-A-Ash." She quickly gazes down, avoiding our gaze, a blush staining her cheeks.

I smile, "Then why don't you go tell him?" Misty's head shoots up and she shakes her head furiously.

"Ash is out on the deck with the guys, worried that he's really upset you. My guess is, that the only reason he said what he did was because he was jealous."

"Really?" Misty whispers.

"Yep. In fact during the movie, I noticed that when you said that Channing Tatum is hot, Ash sent the screen a glare." I smile reassuringly.

"And, Paul's told me that Ash often mutters your name in his sleep. One time, Paul swears he heard Ash mutter…" Dawn clears her throat, "_Misty, you have such pretty hair. Just like an orange."_

Misty and I both shoot Dawn a stare, a 'what-the-hell-are-you-serious?' stare. Even in his sleep, Ash thinks of food. Though, knowing how much Ash loves his food, and for him to share a dream about food with Misty is kind sweet - in an Ash kind of way.

Misty continues to stare weirdly at Dawn.

"It's kinda sweet if you think about it. I mean Ash does love his food, so for him to think about you while also thinking about food, just goes to show how much he thinks about you." Dawn says, smiling brightly.

Misty blinks and then appears to think about this for a moment.

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V**

I stare out at the forest surrounding the villa. Drew and Paul left, saying that they were freezing/bored.

Though I haven't said it aloud, I really do like Misty – in fact, I'm in love with her.

She's fun, great to hang around with, easy to talk to and get along with, real pretty - no – beautiful; not to mention she enjoys playing video games. Also… something about her just… I don't know… it's not something I can exactly place my finger on.

Thinking back to when I first laid eyes on her, I couldn't help but think how attractive she looked to me. And during this past week I've learnt more and more about her. Even though she's pretty, she wears very little make-up and doesn't fuss about her appearance at all. She'd much rather talk about sports than the latest fashion trends. Add the fact that she's real tough and can handle her own. She's… wonderful and awesome.

"Hey Ash." I jerk my head up and spin around. My eyes widen in amazement.

Now, as cliché as it sounds, Misty looks and sounds like a real angel right now – a beautiful angel. What with the light from the hall surrounding her and all.

I gulp as she approaches me, her red ponytail bobbing behind her. She walks towards me slowly, but then stops a few feet in front of me.

"Hey Misty… look I'm sorry for what I said… I didn't mean to upset you that much."

"It's ok, I… I forgive you."

For a moment we stand there facing each other.

"Look Ash, I… Um… I…" Misty looks away from me, blushing and nervously twisting her fingers together. I can't help but think how she looks so innocently, cute right now.

"Yeah?"

"I just… uh… I just want to say… that… I…" The blush on her cheeks reddens.

My eyes widen at her nervousness. Is she? Could she possibly be? My heart starts to beat faster. Does Misty share my feelings?

Slowly, hesitantly, I step towards her. I stand close to her, close enough that if I took one more step then we'd be standing toe-to-toe exactly.

"Yeah?" I breathe out. I watch her shiver slightly.

"Ash… I-I-I want to say… that I… I want you to know… that… I…"

"Just spit it out already!" Misty and I both turn our heads and look up. On the balcony above us are all our friends – Drew, Paul, Max, and Dawn. Drew is smirking, Paul's expression is unreadable but I can tell he's smirking on the inside, Max is smiling broadly, and Dawn has her hands cupped around her mouth - huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Could you guys mind your own business?" Misty turns around fully and shouts up at them.

"Nope." Dawn calls out, smiling and giggling.

_Thanks guys. _I reach out and grasp Misty's arm. I hear her gasp as I pull her towards me, engulfing her in a hug. I feel her stiffen.

"A-Ash… w-what…"

"Shhh."

Misty falls silent as I keep my arms tightly but gently wrapped around her and soon enough I feel her hesitantly raise her arms to wrap them around me. I can hear the other's whispering and silently cheering above us, but I don't care. I'm hugging Misty, I'm hugging girl I'm in love – she's in my arms, and she's hugging me back.

And I don't ever want to let go.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"So, are you going to go see him?" May asks.

Misty is still thinking about what I'd said. Was she going to go and talk to Ash? Was she going to tell him? If I can get Misty to confess her feelings to Ash then perhaps I can get May to confess her feelings towards Drew, and not just her feelings.

"What… what if you're wrong and I make a fool out of myself?" Misty asks.

"We aren't wrong. Ash likes you. Right May?" I look up at May; she nods and smiles reassuringly.

"Trust us Misty. Besides, I go to school with Ash, I know him. And from what we've seen, Ash definitely likes you," May says, sliding off the bed to crouch down next to Misty.

"Then how come I haven't seen anything hinting towards him liking me?"

"The target of a person's love is always oblivious to that love." I say. Misty glances back and forth between May and I.

"…Ok… I'll tell him… but…"

"But?" I push.

"What if you _are_ wrong?"

"We aren't. Now let's go," May and nod at each other, then we both stand up, grasp Misty by her arms and pull her up, "I'll text Paul and get him and Drew to leave, so you and Ash can talk in private on the deck."

Then together we make our way downstairs and just as I pull my phone out, Drew and Paul walk inside; luckily there's no sign of Ash. I skip over towards Paul and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him, then kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey. Is Ash still outside?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?"

Without a word I pull away from him and grab Misty's arm. Drew and Paul look at me weirdly as I shove Misty towards the door. She turns to face me, looking a little scared and nervous. I just point behind her, telling – no – _commanding_ her to go.

Misty looks pleadingly at me for a moment before sighing. She then turns around and walks out the door.

"What just happened?" I hear Drew ask.

I turn to face a grinning May/Max, a confused looking Drew, and Paul raising a questioning brow.

"I'll tell you in a second. But first follow me." I skip past them and up the stairs. I walk into my room and head straight for my balcony doors. I have a perfect view of the deck from up here. Looking down I see Misty standing a few feet in front of Ash.

"Mind telling us what you're up to?" Paul whispers in my ear as he and the other's join me on the balcony.

"Shhh… just watch."

We watch silently as Ash steps towards Misty. I can't hear what their saying but, from Misty fidgeting posture, she's still hasn't told him.

"Just spit it out already!" I shout. Causing both of them to jolt and turn their heads to look at us. I can't help but smile.

"Could you guys mind your own business?" Misty turns around fully, her hands clenched into angry fists, and shouts up at us.

"Nope." I call out, smiling and giggling.

That's when Ash reaches out and grasp Misty's arm. I hear her gasp as he pulls her towards him, engulfing her in a hug. Then slowly, Misty raises her arms to wrap them around Ash.

I hear May/Max silently cheer next me, and I can't help but cheer too. For a while to two of them stay like that, that is until Ash carefully pulls out of the hug to stare down at Misty's face.

What he does next, makes me squeal excitedly; I turn and high-five May/Max. I hear Drew chuckle, and from the corner of my eye I see Paul smirk.

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V**

OMG! OMG!

Ash… he's… he's – KISSING ME!

After hugging me for some time, he carefully pulls away from me, and I swear on my entire life, that he looks so handsome right now that I can't even remember what Channing Tatum even looks like.

Then slowly and hesitantly, he leans down, bringing his face closer to mine. And the next thing I know is that he's kissing me. Ash is _kissing_ me.

And boy can he kiss; I'm literally seeing fireworks going off in my mind. I don't think I ever want him to stop kissing me, unfortunately I need to breathe - we both do.

"Wow." We both whisper at the same time as our lips part.

Ash smiles and I can't help but laugh.

"Go Misty!" Without looking up, Ash and I both laugh at Dawn's outburst. I really have to thank her and May later, for convincing me to do this.

But for now I really could use another kiss.

* * *

**And there you go.**

**Once again I'd like to extend a huge THANK-YOU to all those who've reviewed, are following, and have added this story to their favourites. **

**-LadySilentEagle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Back to May's complete P.O.V)**

This is the pits!

Both my friends, Dawn and Misty, have managed to land their dream guys, while I'm stuck in an awkward situation where I'm conflicted with keeping my secret and concerning my self with safety precautions or just grabbing Drew by his collar and laying one on him.

It's been three days since Misty and Ash confessed to each other, and not much has changed, except for the fact that I'm being left in even more situations that involve me and Drew being left completely alone together. And not just in a physical sense either.

Take right now for instance.

You know how some couples when with a group, like when we're having dinner, just seem to escape into their own lovey-dovey like world completely oblivious to the rest of us? Well that's happening right now.

At first it was just Dawn and Paul doing that, which was easy enough to ignore, but now Misty and Ash are doing it. And having two couples in their own little world, during dinner, just makes it even more awkward for me since I'm sitting right next to Drew.

Across from me, Dawn is giggling and smiling while sharing her food with Paul (who looks to be humouring her but I know he's enjoying the attention). And down the table, next to them, is Ash and Misty – Ash is of course stuffing his face and Misty is constantly reminding him to use his napkin, often just grabbing it and wiping his face. Then when he says thank-you, Misty blushes and mumbles something along the lines of 'no problem', while cautioning him to eat slower.

This couple-like business is severely annoying me. However, next to me Drew looks entirely unaffected by what's going on around us. To think, a couple days ago he said he was interested in me, so how come he isn't affected by any of this.

And now that I give it some proper thought, Drew hasn't tried anything since that time. The most he does is spend extra close time with me, but doesn't do anything forward. Is he still thinking it over? Or, has he lost interest? He can't have lost interest; otherwise he wouldn't be spending so much time with me. Unless he's just testing himself out to see if he really does like me as more than a friend… _Hmm_… Hang on… Why am I thinking like this? Do I want him interested in Max - my male persona? I mean I want him interested in me, in that prospect, but… _Arrrgh!_ This is so frustrating!

"Excuse me." I say as I stand up with my dishes, even though I know that the others probably won't notice; which they don't. Well… except for Drew. He just glances at me and nods before returning to his dinner.

I drop my dishes off in the kitchen sink, and then I make my way upstairs. I think some time out on the roof is just what I need right now.

* * *

_I wonder what's on Drew's mind? _

Sitting on the pergola and staring up at the sky, I feel a deep sense of calm wash over me. Tonight is truly a beautiful night. I have a clear view of the stars, and there's a gentle breeze that isn't too cold but just refreshing enough that I can sit here without shivering.

"Aren't you cold?"

I don't even have to turn to know who that is; his voice is forever etched into my mind. It's locked away safely in my record vault.

"No."

Drew sits down next to me; we're almost sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. I can feel his body radiating heat next to me; I most certainly am not cold.

For a while we sit there in silence. Just staring up at the night sky and all it's beautiful and glittering jewels. From the corner of my eye I quietly watch Drew. The way the gentle breeze sways his hair, the shining stars reflected in his eyes, and the soft and relaxed expression his face… he really is handsome. Though I wonder, what does he see when he looks at me? Does he see the messy short brown hair, and mousy brown eyes hidden by thick-framed glasses? Or does he see me in a similar way that I see him?

"What's on your mind Max?" Drew asks, his gaze still on the stars.

"Thinking about what's on your mind," I whisper.

"My mind? You want to know what's on my mind?" I hear the smile in Drew's voice as he turns his head to face me, locking our eyes on each other. I simply nod my head.

"I'm thinking… and I've been thinking about this for a while… what it is that has me so… _focused_…on _you_."

I love emeralds. I really do. Cause' every time I think of emeralds, I'm reminded of Drew's beautiful eyes. And right now, his eyes have never looked so beautiful to me.

I have the greatest urge to just… No I can't… But…

…

_Damn!_ I can't take this anymore… I need help.

Without a word I rise and hastily leave.

* * *

I knock on Misty and Dawn's door. Dawn opens it, dressed in her pyjamas.

"Are the guys with you?" I ask quickly, glancing over her shoulder.

"No, it's just Misty and me. Why?"

"We need to talk." I push past her and into the room.

Misty is sitting on her bed brushing her hair, but quickly looks up when she registers that I'm in the room. I take a seat at Dawn's desk. Dawn closes the door and sits on her bed. Both of them look anxiously and worriedly at me.

"May, what's up?" Misty asks, putting her hairbrush down in her nightstand.

"I can't…"

"Can't what?" asks Dawn

"I can't take it anymore… I just can't…"

"Can't take what anymore? Are you ok?" Misty stands up and walks over to me. She grabs me by my shoulders and stares me straight in the eyes. I watch her eyes widen as she stares at me. Watching the tears well up in my eyes.

"May…" Misty starts but I interrupt. "I can't do it anymore… I can't keep this up any longer." I bring my hand up to wipe away my forming tears.

"May, what are you talking about?" Dawn stands up and comes to stand by me.

"I love Drew… and… I want to tell him… but…"

"What do you want to tell him May?" Misty steps aside and Dawn crouches down in front of me, taking my hands in hers and softly rubbing the back of my hands with her thumbs.

"I want to tell him how I feel… I want to tell him I love him… but more than that… I want to tell him the truth… I can't keep up this lie in front of him much longer… I'm reaching my limit…"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I hear Misty ask.

"I love him… I want to be with him… it's as simple as that."

"So you're going to tell him your secret?" Why is Dawn smiling?

"Y-yes."

"Good, cause' I've got a plan." Dawn grins and stands up, walking over to her nightstand, she opens the drawer and pulls out a notebook.

"I figured you might want to tell him, so I came up with a number of plans to help with that," she smiles, skipping back over to Misty and I, happily waving the notebook in the air, "Go on, take a look-see."

She hands me a small A5-sized notebook with a blue cover decorated with penguins and snowflakes, it looks as if its been severely scribbled in. When did she start this? And how many plans did she come up with?

I open it to the first page, and steadily read through the rest of it. My eyes widen, and a blush rises to my cheeks from reading some of these ideas.

"Dawn… you came up with all these?"

"With some help and pointers from Misty." I raise my head and look at the two of them. Both are smiling down at me.

"You guys…" Tears start to well up in my eyes again, but this time they're tears of happiness.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, I would never have met Paul." Dawn says.

"And I would have never have met Ash." Misty says.

"The least we can do is help you with Drew," Dawn places a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"So… which one of the plans do you like? Cause' Dawn and I are ready for any of them." Misty smiles cheekily.

Glancing down at the notebook in my lap, I blush even more, recalling some of the more embarrassing plans in the notebook. Though I only skimmed through all of them, some of the plans did seem a bit outlandish and over the top.

"I… I don't know," I flick through the pages of the notebook, "Some of these seem… a bit – extreme."

"Do they?" Dawn takes the notebook from me and flicks through it herself, "I don't think any of them are, that outlandish."

"Well… to me, they certainly seem like it." I say, as I watch Dawn continue to flip through the notebook, "Can't we do something simple?"

Dawn stops on a particular page, her smile widening, "I think I've found the perfect plan."

"Show me." Misty looks over Dawn's shoulder, and even her smile widens. The two of them share a knowing look before smiling mischievously at me.

*Gulp*

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

_Buzz… buzz… buzz…_

My eyes snap wide open as I fumble around for my mobile phone. I have to turn off the alarm before it wakes Drew up.

Last night, Misty and Dawn filled me in on the plan they'd chosen; it was a fairly simple yet effective plan. After going over the finer details of the plan, we organised that we'd wake up very early tomorrow and set up straight away; its around 6:00am right now, the guys wouldn't be up until around 7:30am to 8:00am.

Silencing my mobile, I glance over to Drew - still fast asleep - _good_. Quietly, I grab my glasses off the nightstand and put them on. Then I slip on my slippers and sneak out. I head straight for Dawn and Misty's room.

Knocking lightly three times. Dawn answers, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Good, you managed to get up early. Ready to go?" I nod my head.

"Great," Dawn turns and calls over her shoulder, "Misty, you ready? Let's go."

"Coming."

Together we head downstairs and head straight for the kitchen.

The first stage of the plan was to make breakfast; normally we'd just eat cereal or make some toast, but this time we had to do a little extra work. Which meant Dawn's homemade blueberry pancakes and honey waffles.

"So, I'll get started on the food, while you two set up the dinner table. This calls for more than just sitting around the kitchen island."

Misty and I both nod our heads and set to work straight away; the dining room has a direct connection to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Misty and I finished setting up 6 places at the dining table – each person got a plate, a knife and fork, a glass filled with orange juice, and a napkin.

"Dawn, we're done." Misty and I walk back into the kitchen just as Dawn flips a pancake.

"Great, now go get the deck set up." Dawn places the cooked pancake on top of the growing stack, then proceeds to pour more batter into the pan.

"We're on it," Misty says.

Stage two (set-up) was that as soon as breakfast was over, I'd get Drew to join me out on the deck, where Misty and I will have set up the picnic table – prepping it for my confession. There's a small storage box hidden around the side of the villa, filled with all the equipment we'd need – the detachable umbrella for the picnic table, a specially designed table cloth for the picnic table, and a couple of blind-folds; we'd celebrated Dawn's 10th birthday at the villa and there was a piñata, we ended up storing the sticks and blindfolds in the storage box after wards.

The idea was that once breakfast was over, Drew and I would hang out on the deck and just talk, then at some point I'd tell Drew that I have a surprise for him but I have to blindfold him first. At that junction, Dawn will toss me bag from the balcony, in that bag would be my contact lens case, a hair brush, a few wet-wipes to remove what little make-up had, a glasses case, and space for my wig.

"Ok, we're all set here." I smooth out the tablecloth once more and Misty shoots me a thumb's up. I give her a nervous smile.

"Relax May, this plan will work out fine. It's so simple, there's no way that it won't work."

"Doesn't mean I can't be just a _little_ nervous."

"Hey, you've got me and Dawn behind you all the way."

"I know and I'm very thankful for it. I'm not sure I could this if you two weren't supporting me."

"Would you really continue keeping it from Drew, if Dawn and I weren't around?"

"…Probably not… I mean I'd still find a way to tell him… it would just be a lot harder, and more nerve-wracking if you guys weren't around."

Misty walks around the picnic table and gives me a hug. I return it.

"Dawn and I will always be here to support you, no matter what," she grabs my shoulders gently and makes me sit down, then letting go of my shoulders, she takes a seat next to me, "I know that we haven't been friends long, but already, I consider you one of my best friends in the entire world. You and Dawn, are the bestest friends I could ever ask for."

"Thanks Misty. I feel the same about you," I take a deep breath in then sigh and stare up into the sky, "Before all this started, Dawn's been my only friend. So I guess… in a way, I'm kinda grateful that I was almost kidnapped, because if it weren't for that… I would never have gone to Redwood. Then I would have never met Paul, Ash, or Drew. And meeting them… has to be one of the best things to have ever happened to me."

"Really?" Misty asks softly, from the corner of my eye I can see her smiling with a kind and gentle look in her eye.

"Yeah. I mean… Hanging around Paul is like having a second older brother, and Ash is like the kid brother I never had but always wanted… And Drew… *dreamy sigh* Drew… If I hadn't gone to Redwood I would have never met Drew."

"You really love Drew a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah… I don't know why, but something about him just…" I smile to myself, "From the very moment I met Drew - he's had some sort of weird affect on me. At first I dismissed it, but then the more I hung around him, the more these strange feelings grew. I didn't realize what it was at first, but then something just clicked, and now…"

"It hurts you inside, knowing that you're lying to him, right to his face?"

I nod my head sadly. I love Drew from the bottom of my heart, and I can't stand keeping up this charade in front of him any longer. Drew's been open and honest with me, he's even conflicting himself over the fact that he might be in like-like with a guy – me, or at least the 'Max' me.

"I need to tell him the truth Misty. I need Drew to know the truth."

"And Dawn and I will be there to help you every step of the way."

I smile gratefully at Misty and she smiles supportively back at me.

* * *

Misty and I head back inside. The delicious smell of blueberries and honey fills the air. We follow the scent straight into the dining room, where Dawn is placing the finishing touches to breakfast.

If you're wondering why we needed to prepare a special breakfast in order for the plan to work is because, we needed a precursor for Dawn and Misty to get both Ash and Paul out of the house. Dawn and Misty are going to invite Ash and Paul to go for walk after breakfast, leaving Drew and I alone in the villa. Not to mention Dawn reckoned that since such a special event was to take place, it's only fitting to have a special breakfast.

"Everything's ready out on deck," I say, adjusting my glasses.

Dawn turns and smiles at us, "And everything here is perfect and ready to go."

"I'll say. This set up looks delicious." I say as I sit down; sitting in the centre of the table are two plates pilled up with 16 blueberry pancakes each, and a third plate hosting a stack of 14 honey waffles.

"Max is right. You've outdone yourself Dawn," Misty smiles as both she and Dawn take a seat.

"Aww thanks you guys." Dawn smiles.

"So how long do you think till the guys wake up?" Misty asks.

"We're up."

We turn our heads and watch as an adorably sleepy Ash, a calm-collected Paul, and a slightly tired dishevelled Drew enter the room. Ash immediately perks up the moment he see's the pancakes and waffles, there's even drool starting to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"Morning." - "Good morning." - "Morning guys."

"That smells really good." Ash practically floats towards the table, looking dreamily at the food.

"They're Dawn's homemade blueberry pancakes and honey waffles." I can't help but grin at Ash's expression of child-like adoration at the spread before him.

"Why the sudden need to put extra work into breakfast?" Paul asks as he takes a seat next to Dawn.

"No particular reason. I just felt like eating pancakes and waffles this morning, so I went ahead and made some and figured I'd make some for the rest of you." Dawn lies smoothly to cover up the plan.

"Well, I certainly am not complaining." Ash piles up 9 pancakes and 4 waffles onto his plate; licking his lips, Ash then proceeds to dig straight in.

I take two pancakes and one waffle, my nerves are filling my stomach with butterflies, so this probably all I'm going to be able to stomach.

"You're not gonna eat more?" I glance up at Drew as he takes the seat next to me. He quirks an eyebrow at me - taking 5 pancakes and 2 waffles.

Dawn takes 5 pancakes and 2 waffles, Paul takes 5 pancakes and 3 waffles, and Misty takes 6 pancakes and 2 waffles.

"Not feeling that hungry…"

"You feeling ok Max? Normally you'd be eating just as much as Ash." Paul looks at me with a questionable stare.

"I'm ok. Just not feeling that hungry."

"You sure?" Drew asks.

I simply nod my head and focus on cutting up my pancakes and bringing the pieces to my mouth. Paul's right, normally I'd be scarfing down Dawn's pancake and waffles, but the butterflies in my stomach are making it very hard to do that.

I glance from the corner of my eye, Drew's still looking at me with a questioning expression. So I shoot him a brief reassuring smile, he stares at me for a few seconds longer before accepting it and digging into his breakfast.

* * *

"Guys, do you mind bringing the dishes to the kitchen? I'll go ahead and prepare the dish washer." Dawn smiles at Paul, Ash, Drew and I.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Ok."

*Silent nod*

I gather up my plate and hand it Drew, then turn back and help Misty with packing up the table.

"You ready?" Misty whispers to me. I nod my head and gulp. I have to do this. This what I want, I can't back out now.

_*Ring-ring-ring*_

I excuse myself and step out into the hallway to answer my mobile. Who could be calling? I check the screen and I'm surprised to see that it's my father. Could it be news about my kidnappers?

"Hello."

"May, are you ok?" I can hear the worry and fear in his voice. Something's wrong.

"Dad, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"May, I don't want you to over-react. But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Dad. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's your brother. I'm afraid he's been in an accident. He's been rushed off to the hospital."

*Thud*

No… no… no… NO!

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V**

I'm cleaning up the table but pause when I hear a thud noise, as if something was dropped.

"Max? Max, are you ok?" I leave the dining room and walk out into the hallway. I come to a stop when I see May, with her back to me, her hand up near her ear as if she's talking on the phone – except her mobile is on the floor. Was that the thud I heard?

"Max? Hey, Max? Are you ok?" I walk towards her and place a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face me. My eyes widen at the tears forming in her eyes. "Dawn! Dawn some here!"

I hear rushed feet approaching.

"Misty? What's…" Dawn pauses when she notices the state May's in, "Max? What's wrong?" Dawn strides over and I step aside as she grasps May by her shoulders and shakes her.

I remember May's mobile on the floor and reach down to pick it up, I notice that it's Mr. Maple on the line, May's dad.

"Hello? Mr. Maple?"

"Yes. Hello? Who's this?"

"My names Misty. I'm a friend of May's. She's… um… kind a, frozen at the moment."

"Oh dear…" I hear him sigh on the other end of the line, "Is Dawn there? Could I speak to her please?"

"Yes sir." I tap Dawn on the shoulder and hold out the phone towards her when she looks at me. She stares at the phone, and then me, before looking back at the phone and picking it up.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I take the phone from Misty's hand, briefly glancing at the screen to see whom it is.

"Hello. Mr. Maple?"

"Dawn is this you?"

"Yes sir. What's happened?"

"It's Simon. I'm afraid he's been in an accident and taken to the emergency unit in the hospital."

"Oh dear. That explains that state Max is in."

"I assume you're still at the villa?"

"Yes sir."

"Dawn, I need you to take care of May. I can only imagine what's going through her mind right now. She's going to need your support. I'm taking care of everything and I'll call back as soon as I can with news on Simon's condition. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank-you Dawn. And no matter what, you mustn't let May go to see Simon; it's still much to risky for her to out, I'm already taking a risk by letting her leave school grounds to stay with you."

"I know sir and I'm grateful that you let him. I promise to do all I can to keep him safe."

"I'll call back as soon as I can. Take care Dawn." I hear the click of 'call ended'.

"Dawn?" I turn around to look at Misty. While on the phone, the guys had appeared and were half looking at May with worry (especially Drew) and half looking at me with confusion and questions.

"Dawn, what was that call about?" Paul approaches me, noting the tears welling up in my eyes, and tries to hug me but I break away and approach May. Paul looks hurt for a brief moment but that fades when he looks at May.

"Max?" I whisper and tap May gently on the shoulder, "Max?"

May is completely frozen. Her eyes are glazed over with unshed tears.

"Dawn, what's wrong with Max?" Drew asks, clear concern in his eyes.

"It's his brother. His dad just called to tell Max that his brother's been in an accident."

"Max's brother? Sam?" Ash asks over his shoulder, after walking over to Misty and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Misty had started shaking and looked really upset.

Drew walks over, grabs May by her shoulders and shakes her, "Max! Max! Snap out of it!"

May blinks a few times before focusing her eyes on Drew, a silent question on her lips. She then looks around the rest of us, her tears shining in her eyes.

"I-I-I-I…" May stutters steadily pulling away from Drew.

"Max…" I start, but…

"Si-Sam! What's happened to Sam?" May snaps completely out of it and is now freaking out.

"Max calm down. Your dad said that he'd call back with news about Sam as soon as he gets it." I grab May by her arms and try to get her to calm down.

"Is he?"

I look sadly at her, "I don't know. I just that he's been taken emergency unit in the hospital."

The moment I said that, May's eyes widen, and I realize my mistake. May breaks away from me, and sprints upstairs.

"Max!" Drew calls, trying to grab for her but fails. Drew turns to me, "What was that about?"

"The last time Max… heard that someone was taken to the emergency room…" I pause and fight back and sob, "… It was his mom."

Drew's eyes widen… just before he sprints up the stairs.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

I sprint up the stairs after Max and burst into our room, to find him hastily packing his bags.

"What are you doing?"

Without pausing he says, "What's it look like? I'm packing." I note the raised pitch in his voice and know that he's fighting to keep his composure.

"And where do you plan on going?"

Max stops and looks indignantly at me, "To see Sam in the hospital. Where do you think I'm going?"

"You don't even know which hospital he's in." I approach him and try to stop him and calm him down. But he brushes me off and continues to hastily packing his bags, though it's more like he's just randomly stuffing his things in his bags while at the same time punching it to control his emotions.

"Max… Max… Max!" I jump and grab him by his shoulder and forcefully get him to stop and face me. He struggles in my arms so I turn him and push him against the wall, holding him at arms length and staring him sternly in the face. His gaze drops and his hair shadows his face, but I can tell he's greatly upset.

"Max, you need to calm down!"

"I can't!"

I freeze and stare at him, his hair still shadows his face but I know he's fighting back tears and I can feel him tremble.

"I can't Drew… I can't…"

"Max…"

"I can't lose Sam… I just can't… If I lose him, then… I don't know what I'll do… I've already lost mom… I can't lose Sam too."

My grip loosens and I watch Max sink to the floor and curl up into a ball. I crouch down and focus my gaze solely on him.

"Max…" I whisper softly.

"I was only 9 years old when my mom passed away," I hear him admit, even though his head is buried against his knees, "I was just a kid… Her death hit me hard… And if it weren't for Sam, I wouldn't have made it. Especially since… when mom died… my dad just sort of shut down… I don't what would've happen to him if it weren't for Sam… I wouldn't have been able to help my dad on my own."

"Sam helped the both you."

"Yeah. So if something happens to Sam… I don't… I don't what I'd do… if something does happen… and my dad shuts down again… I don't think I'd be able to pull him out of it this time."

I can't take looking at Max like this any longer; he looks so defeated and depressed. I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close. I feel him freeze.

"You can cry." The moment I said that, Max bursts into tears.

And I just hold him and let him cry.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 11.**

**Heads-up: There may be a bit of an extra long wait on Chapter 12, because I plan on making it a rather lengthy one. **

**Also, I'm having a little trouble deciding on whether or not I should give the kidnappers a group name or not. What's a good name for an evil organisation? (Please don't suggest any of the classics, like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, etc.)**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. But here's Chapter 12, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

(This entire chapter is in May's P.O.V – no switching)

Drew's hugging me… He's hugging me.

He feels so warm and when he tells me I can cry, I just let it all flow out.

Barring moments when Drew is being his arrogant and flirty/charming self, Drew is a great guy – a really great guy. He's kind, compassionate, supportive, a great friend to confined in, he's smart and athletic, and now… I can't imagine my life without him being involved in it. I'm gladder than ever that I was sent to Redwood; you better be all right Simon, so I can give you the biggest huge of a lifetime, for once, one of your ideas turned out better than I expected.

"Max…" Drew pulls away from me, and stares straight into my eyes… And I swear to god that time literally just stopped. He leans in close and for second I think he's going to kiss me, but instead he just leans his forehead against mine and nothing else, "Max… I know this may seem inappropriate right now… but, I just… want to say… that I'm here for you."

My heart swells as he says this, and my sad tears are mixed with happy tears, "Yeah, I know you are, you're a great friend Drew. In fact I reckon you're one of the bestest friends I've ever met."

"No Max, that's… that's not what I meant." Drew pulls back a bit; our noses are only a centimetre or two apart.

"Huh?" Could he mean? My heart beats faster in expectation.

"I mean that… not matter what, I'll be there for you… I want to always be there for you… Max I…"

_*Knock, Knock*_

Drew pulls abruptly away from me and we both stare at the door, Dawn pokes her head around the corner. She pauses for a second, taking in how close Drew and I are, I notice a tiny twinkle in her eyes – her red eyes – she's obliviously been crying too. Which made sense, since Simon is much a big brother to her as he is to me.

"Um… Sorry to interrupt, but… *nervous cough*… Can I talk to you Max?"

I glance up at Drew; he glances at me before looking back to Dawn. He sighs heavily and nods his head. He then rises and walks silently past Dawn, but not before shooting one last glance at me. Once he's out of the room, Dawn comes to crouch before me, taking Drew's spot.

"So… how are you holding up?"

"Better than I was earlier."

"I can guess why," Dawn has a sly grin on her face, but it doesn't quite reach all the way, "Anyway, I came up here to tell you that your dad said that he'd call as soon as he has information on Simon, and…" Dawn glances at my bags, "…that you shouldn't go see Simon."

What? How can dad even _suggest _that I not visit Simon? "But… why?"

"He says that it's not safe for you to go." Dawn firmly places her hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"So he expects me to just wait here? No! I can't just sit here and wait patiently like an obedient little girl" I stand up abruptly, causing Dawn to rock back in surprise.

"May, you're upset, I know. But please don't be reckless." Dawn stands up and tries to stop me as I march over to resume repacking my things.

I pause, turn to face her and as calmly as I can, say, "What would you do Dawn? What if you heard that someone you deeply care for is in the hospital after having been in an accident? What would you do if you heard that they've been rushed to the emergency room? Would you just sit here and wait? Or, would you be heading straight over there to be by their side?"

Dawn looks at me, conflicting emotions race through her eyes. I know what her answers would be, but she was fighting them so she could keep her promise to my dad. I don't mean to get upset at Dawn, she's got my best interest at heart, and I know that. But, Simon is my big brother and I have to be sure he's all right. Not to mention I really wanted to hear what Drew had to say.

"May, you know what I'd do… but…"

"But what Dawn?"

"This situation is different and you know it."

Dawn's right, but… I have to go see Simon, I have to see for myself if he's ok or not. I tell Dawn this, and she gives me a saddened frown.

"May…"

"Please Dawn, please. You have to take me to go see Simon." I give her my most desperate looking pout, pleading with her by using my eyes, to take me to see Simon.

"We don't even know which hospital he's in."

"He'd be taken to our family's private hospital. Please Dawn you have to take me, I'll be fine since it our family's private hospital." I continue to give Dawn the same pleading, puppy dog pout. She stares at me hesitantly, I can practically hear the conflicting battle going on in her mind as she fought to resist. I press on, "Pleeeeeaaasseeee!"

"I'd have to ask your dad first."

"Don't, he'll flat out say no, and I have to see Simon. Please Dawn."

"I… Well… But… I… Ok, fine. I'll arrange for transport."

I jump towards her and engulf her in a bear hug, thanking her over and over again. She hugs me back while patting my back.

"But you have to take us with you," Dawn says as she pulls away from our hug.

"Us?"

"Paul, Drew, Misty, Ash and me. There's no way you're leaving us behind."

I grin widely and hug her once more. Dawn has got to be the best, best friend in the whole world.

* * *

Dawn's chauffer arrives and we all pile in. Dawn requested a jeep, something a bit more incognito than a limo.

When we told the others where we were going, no one argued or asked any questions. They simply accepted it, marched upstairs, packed their things, and then joined me outside with all their bags and belongings.

"How long till we get to the hospital?" asks Paul, he looks back at me from the front seat and watches me fidget. We didn't tell them which hospital we were going to, just that it was the hospital where Simon was. No one pressed me about it, which I'm very thankful for.

"It'll be a two hour drive," I reply.

Paul nods his head and turns his attention to Dawn, who's sitting in the passenger seat. Paul reaches out and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that she's just as worried about Simon as I am. Dawn reaches up and pats Paul's hand, thanking him for his comfort and support. I'm glad Paul and Dawn found each other; Paul may be a bit cold, but luckily Dawn has more than enough warmth and light to melt him.

Ash and Misty are sitting next to Paul, and they're cuddled together. Misty has her face buried in the crook of Ash's neck, and Ash is softly stroking her hair in a comforting manner. They're talking to each other in hushed whispers; Misty was the first to finish packing and meet me outside, we talked for a bit and Misty really is a great friend – she told me that she understands how I feel, she has three sisters and she can't imagine what she'd do if anything happened to them. And Ash may be goofball, but he's a good goofball; Misty has enough, if not more than enough, patience to handle him. I'm super glad they have each other.

As for Drew, he's next to me – we're both seated in the back. Drew keeps glancing at me every so often. It's clear that he's worried, I bet he's looking out for another breakdown from me – he really is a sweet guy and a great friend, baring a few moments where his ego gets a little bloated.

Once all this trouble with Simon is over, I'm telling Drew everything. No planning. No hesitation. No help from Dawn or Misty. I'm just going to straight up tell Drew all of it.

No one else speaks, and we just sit there in silence as the jeep cruises down the road headed for the city. I turn my head and stare out the window. My family's private hospital appears as a small clinic, but on the inside it's like a proper hospital, except smaller. All the doctors and nurses there are close friends of the family, they know of my situation, so I hoped that they'd know not to spill anything when they see me with the others.

I wasn't entirely sure that Simon would be there, but knowing my dad, he'd have Simon transferred there as soon as possible. The head doctor – Dr. Rowan – is an old friend of my fathers from their childhood, there's no one my father trusted more with our family's health. Not to mention, Dr. Rowan is one of the best doctors in the area.

* * *

The moment we arrive, I'm rushing to get out of the jeep. Drew, Paul, Ash, Misty and Dawn all give way. I speed walk straight through the door, towards the reception desk. Brianna, one of the nurses, is seated at the desk typing away on the computer. She looks up at me in surprise.

"Ma-ma-Max. What are you doing here?" She stumbles on my name when she see's the others walk in – I hear the door open and close.

"Is Sam here? Has he been transferred in?"

"Uh… He supposed to be, but he hasn't arrived yet. The hospital hasn't full cleared him yet for transfer."

"Max, what's up?" I see Brianna's eye widen and start to shine in admiration as Drew steps up to stand next to me.

_Oh Hell No! _

I've known Brianna for some years, we aren't close friends, but we are familiar with each other and we trust each other. And I'm familiar with her habit of developing crushes quickly.

"Max, who is this?" Brianna rises from her seat and holds out her hand towards Drew. She's got a, 'pleasure-to-meet-you-can-I-get-your-number' smile plastered on her face. _Are you serious Brianna?_

Drew smiles charmingly and shakes her hand politely. "My names Drew and I'm Max's classmate. We're here to see his brother, Sam." His straightforward and even toned reply has that smile disappearing from Brianna's face; Brianna looks disappointed but only for a second, she recovers quickly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Maple hasn't been transferred into our care yet. But he should be shortly. You're welcome to have a seat and wait. I'll inform you of his arrival as soon as possible." Brianna puts on her most dazzling smile, gesturing to the cushioned chairs lined against the wall.

"Thank you Brianna." I manage to bite out. I grab Drew by his sleeve and half-drag him over to the chairs. Drew looks at me strangely.

I ignore it and huff as I sit down. _I cannot believe this._ Here I am worried about Sam, and Brianna has the gall to flirt with Drew, like Drew would ever flirt back. I glance over at Brianna, as she keeps sneaking looks at Drew, I so really just want to march over there and shout at her - _you do realize that you are 5 years older than him, don't you Brianna? Now is not the time to be flirting._

"What's wrong Max? Where's Sam?" Dawn looks at me concerned.

I turn away from glaring at Brianna, "He's being transferred here as we speak."

Dawn nods her head and takes a seat next to Paul, leaning over to whisper what I'd just told her to Paul, Ash and Misty.

20 minutes later, Brianna and another nurse walk up to us (though Brianna makes a beeline straight for Drew with an extra 10-watt bright smile).

"This is Giselle. She came in the ambulance with Sam." Giselle has chestnut locks tied back in a bun and chocolate brown eyes.

"We've placed him Room 7." Giselle gives me a smile that doesn't reach all the way and points down the hall.

I give a strained thank-you and march straight down the hall, towards Simon's room.

When I reach it, I give the door two brisk knocks before grasping the handle, turning it, and poking my head in. Simon is lying on the bed in a hospital dressing gown, and his eyes are closed. There are bandages wrapped around his head, his right arm is in a cast and cradled in a sling, and he's got a small cut on his lip.

I edge forward slowly and take a seat in the chair to the left of Simon's bed. None of the others entered the room. I bet they're all waiting outside, giving me a moment with Simon. _Thanks guys._

"Simon… Simon… It's me, May. Are you awake?" I whisper softly, and nudge him gently in the left shoulder. He mumbles something, but only briefly, his eyes flutter for a moment but remain closed.

"Even if you aren't, I'm just relieved to see that you're alive. Cause' when dad told me you'd been in an accident and that you'd been rushed to the emergency room… I… was really scared. I was… afraid, that something… _worse_… had happened to you. I… I can't lose you, Si. I don't know… what I'd do, if you ended up… like mom. And it's not just me… I'm afraid, that-that… Dad would…" I stop because of my tears and sobs. I didn't mean to cry, I was just gonna say some words, but… Oh god, all this crying really starting to sting my eyes, I don't know if it's the contacts or just excess crying.

For a moment I just cry. I let all the tears out. I take my glasses off and use my sleeve to wipe at me tears, but more keep coming. Then I feel a warm hand on my cheek, brushing away my stray tears. I look up to see Simon with his eyes minimally open, and a soft smile on his face.

"Simon…" I whisper

"What you crying for squirt? Are those tears for me?"

"Of course there for you. You had me really worried." I sniffle and put my glasses back on.

"You were worried about me? I'm touched."

I give an exasperated whine, "Simon…"

"Sorry."

"At least there's no brain damage if you can still be your sarcastic self." Simon takes his hand away from my cheek and instead takes a hold of one of my hands. He gives it a squeeze, assuring me that he's fine.

"So, what happened? Dad only told me that you'd been in an accident," I scooch the chair closer, my hand never leaving his grip.

"It was a car accident. All I remember is that I was just about to get into my car, then out of no where a black SUV races towards me and rams into my car. Luckily I saw it just in time to avoid it," Simon pauses when he sees me glance at his bandaged covered head and his cast, "These are injures from my fall. I hit the ground pretty hard while I was jumping out of the way. I kinda… knocked myself out." He gives me a sheepish grin.

"Simon." I try to scold him but end up mixing a small laugh in there.

"I know, I know." Simon chuckles a bit, and then looks at me with a kind smile, "So how are you? We haven't talked about anything relating to you yet."

"I'm good. Just really happy that you're ok."

"What about Dawn? Weren't you staying with her for the term break?"

"Dawn and the others are waiting outside." He gives me a questioning look.

"Others? You made friends? Is that guy, Paul, here? The one you told us about, who knows your secret."

"Yeah he's here. And you remember Misty? She's here too. There are also two other guys, Ash and Drew."

"Misty? Isn't she related to the Sensational Sisters'?"

"Yep. Dawn invited her to stay with us."

"You're making a lot of friends aren't' ya' squirt? Tell me about the others. Ash and Drew, was it?"

I nod my head, eager to share with my brother, "Ash is a bit of a goofball and can act like a real child sometimes. But he's really smart, not the best, but he can get his work done. He's also the co-captain of the senior boy's basketball team, and he loves food, even more than I do."

"I find that very hard to believe," Simon chuckles, "What about Drew?"

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks; I hope that Simon doesn't notice, "Drew… is a really arrogant guy. He thinks a lot of himself, and I guess he has a right to. He's at the top of the class, he's co-captain of the basketball team when Ash can't do it, he's an amazing guitarist and singer, he knows how to speak French and Italian, not to mention he's well trained in karate and judo."

"Sounds impressive." The tone of his voice has me embarrassed and I turn my gaze to our hands, away from his face and teasing eyes.

"He really is," I mumble

"And I'm guessing he's pretty popular with the ladies?" The blush on my cheeks deepens and I nod my head.

"And they're all waiting outside?" I nod again. "How many of them know?"

"Just Dawn, Misty, and Paul. Ash and Drew don't know." I almost add a 'yet', but restrain myself.

"Why don't you call them inside? I'd like to meet them and I'm pretty sure Dawn is waiting to see if I'm ok."

I look up to see Simon giving me a smile, not a teasing one, and nudge his head towards the door. I smile and stand up to open the door.

I pop my head out; Dawn and Paul are both sitting down on the chairs outside, Misty and Ash are standing close together a few feet from the door, and Drew is leaning against the wall just in front of the door. But the moment I pop my head out, they all turn/lift there heads to look at me.

Dawn quickly stands up, "How is he? Is he ok?"

I step out, but don't shut the door. "He's ok. He's awake and wants to see you."

"Us too?" Misty asks, as she and Ash walk over.

"He wants to meet all my friends." I smile and push open the door, holding out my arm to motion them in. The guys let Dawn and Misty walk first, before entering the room themselves. Simon's smile widens slightly when he sees us. I walk over and re-take my seat to his left.

"Sam, this is Paul," Paul nods his head in greeting, "This is Ash," Ash flashes his signature goofy friendly smile, "And this is Drew." Drew holds out his hand, which Simon shakes with his good hand.

"Glad to finally meet my brother's friends. I hope he hasn't been causing any trouble."

"Well he did get detention once after punching a guy in the face." Ash says.

"I heard about that, did he really? Cause' when dad first told me, I had to ask him to repeat himself." Simon is grinning now. My 'brother-is-about-to-start-teasing-me' radar is going off.

"He did. We saw it first hand. It was a straight shot in the guys face." Ash smiles as he recounts the story.

Dawn and Paul are positioned to the right of Simon's bed; somewhere Paul had found a chair, so Dawn is sitting with Paul standing behind her. Ash and Misty are next to them. And Drew is standing by me, his hand gripping the back of my chair.

We spend the time, telling stories and spinning tales, most of which embarrass the crap out of me. Before long, we lose track of time and its now late in the evening - we'd been in there for over two hours.

"I think its time we get going. We're all glad that you're ok Sam." Dawn smiles as she stands up.

"Aw, do you guys really have to go?" Simon looks at us with whiny puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, Sam. But I promise I'll find time to see you again, ok?" I smile down at my childish older brother.

"I'll hold you to that. Have a safe trip home guys."

We bid our goodbyes and exit the room. We make our way down the hall, back into reception. Brianna is still seated at the desk. She physically brightens when she sees us approaching, though I think she's only happy to see one of us. _Grrrr!_

"Hey Brianna. Did Giselle leave already?"

"Yes. Did you want to speak to her?" her eyes flicker over my shoulder for a second. _Keep your eyes on me Brianna._

"Not really. Just wanted to say thanks, that's all."

"I'll contact the hospital and pass on the message."

"Thanks Brianna. Bye." I wave bye, and lead the others outside, where the jeep awaits us.

At least it was supposed to be waiting for us outside.

"Where's our ride?" asks Ash, glancing up and down the street quizzically.

"Ray's probably gone and parked somewhere else, I'll give him a ring." Dawn pulls out her mobile and dials.

It happens so quickly that it takes me a while to register what exactly happened.

Dawn is off to the side calling up Ray, her chauffer, and Paul is hovering close to her. Misty is leaning against the wall next to the door, rubbing her arms. Ash offers her his jacket, which she takes. Ash stands in front of Misty, blocking the wind. I'm standing in the path of the doorway, closest to the road (which I probably shouldn't have been) and Drew is stand near me, almost right next to me.

And then from out of nowhere, a black SUV comes racing down the street. The door opens, black figures jump out, grab me and someone else - I don't know whom. They toss me and whoever else into the SUV, then shove something over my head… a bag I think.

I hear Dawn and Misty scream, a bunch of people shouting, a door slam, and then the screech of tires.

* * *

I don't know where I am. It's dark and stuffy, and it kinda smells like sweat… _eww!_ I hear the sounds of cars and horns. _Are we on the highway?_ Our captors are speaking in whispered voices. My hands are bound, as are my legs, and there's a bag over my head. I can feel the presence of someone lying next to me; whom else did they grab?

I don't know how long it takes us to get to wherever, but however long it is, it's very long. I feel the SUV come to a stop and I hear a grunt of protest from whoever's next to me. Drew? Did they grab Drew? It sounds like Drew, or it could be Paul. No, that's definitely Drew's voice.

Hands grab my upper arms roughly and I'm dragged someplace. My captor's footsteps become echoed, so I'm guessing we might be in some building.

I'm manhandled and shoved into… a chair, I think. I feel ropes around me and I'm now secured to the chair. I hear Drew grunt next to me, and the thump of him being slammed into a chair. Is he being tied to the chair too? What's going on? Are these my kidnappers? How did they find me? Oh god…

The bag is ripped off my head so brazenly I'm surprised they didn't rip my wig off at the same time. Slightly dazed, I blink a few times and survey the room. It's dimly lit by orange-yellow light, and it… looks kind of like… an old factory, or warehouse building. I turn my head and sure enough Drew is tied to the chair next to me. He turns to look at me and before anything can be said, there's a booming noise and a bright light from a door opening in front of us, temporarily blinding us.

"My name's Robert."

The light fades and I look up. Cloaked in light is a formally dresses man. His suit is a gull grey; he's got a small moustache, neatly cut brown hair and cold grey eyes. Eyes that are piercing and sharp like knives.

"I have brought the two of you here because I believe that you have the answers that I seek." The lights fade, as the door behind him slams shut. Robert walks towards us in a well-practiced, gentleman like manner. He stops a few feet in front of me, I now notice that he's wearing glasses, but a pair of those half-moon ones with light frames.

"What answers? Why'd you kidnap us?" I demand. I get hit in the back of the head, _Ow!_ Sparing a glance over my shoulder; I see that there are two well-muscled but not overly muscled men standing behind me. They're both dressed in black and are wearing shades; I gulp at the sight of their holstered guns and the knives strapped to their legs.

"What do you want?" I ask in a much calmer tone.

"May Maple."

"Who?" I hear Drew ask.

"May Maple, Daughter of Norman and Caroline Maple, younger sister of Simon Maple. Where is she?" Robert gives Drew and I the evil eye.

"How would we know?" Drew asks.

"Don't play with me boy. Now tell me where she is." Robert growls; he can't be any older than my dad, who's a good 51 years old.

"Are you the ones after Mr. Maple and his family?" Both Robert and Drew's eyes shoot straight to me. Drew is severely confused and Robert looks intrigued. Robert walks over and stands directly in front of me.

"Do you have the answers I seek, boy?" He stares at me sternly before turning his back to me, I glimpsed a smile on his face for a brief moment. "What do you know boy?"

"Depends, what do you want to know?" From the corner of my eye I can see Drew is staring at me, giving me a look that said 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying-what-is-going-on-wha t-do-you-know?' I shoot him a 'don't-say-a-word-don't-say-anything' look, screaming at him with my eyes. Please Drew don't say anything, just let me handle it.

"What is the location of May Maple?" Robert spins around rapidly to face me.

"I don't know her location."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Robert glares at me with heavy disdain.

"Very well. Then tell me, who are you and what is your connection to the Maples?" He stares me down.

"My names Max, I work for the Maples."

"You work for them do you? Someone as young as you?" Robert doesn't believe me; he's not buying it. _Come on May._

"I don't work for them officially, that is to say that I'm not registered with their security team. I was asked my Mr. Maple to… how you say… act in his daughters place."

"Act in her place?" Robert is not the only one staring at me disbelievingly, Drew looks at me as if I'm crazy, but I can also see hints of betrayal in his eyes.

"I act as a means of communication and go to places in her place."

"That would explain why you went to visit her brother in the hospital, yes?"

What? Were they waiting for us at he hospital? How would they know we'd be there?

"How do you know about Simon?" Robert grins, a smug grin that read 'I-know-something-you-don't'. I stare at him for a moment, confused, then it sinks is in…

"You! You caused the accident! You ran into his car! Are you out to get the whole Maple family?" I demand, my blood boiling. They could've killed Simon. _Rat bastard!_

"No, no. I'm merely after May Maple."

"Why? What do you have to gain from going after her? Are you after her for ransom? Are you after the Maple Family money? Or business?"

"That's not for you to know. Now, how do I find May Maple?"

"I don't know. The only ones informed of Miss Maple's location are Mr. Maple and his son. Whenever I have to go somewhere, Mr. Maple contacts me. I don't contact him."

Robert looks at me, analysing and scrutinizing me. Does he believe me? Did he buy it? Drew hasn't said a peep and from the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me. For a moment, no one says anything. Robert turns away from me and starts to pace back and froth in front of us.

"You!" Robert points to Drew, "What's your name? How are you involved with this?"

"My names Andrew, I'm Max's classmate. I went to visit the hospital because Max said it was his brother that we were visiting. Max is a good friend of mine and I came to lend my support." Drew spoke smoothly, evenly, and steadily.

He's handling this situation better than I expected. Good idea in changing his name, Andrew is a fairly common name compared to Drew.

"And you know nothing else?" Robert stares Drew down.

"No."

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Robert snaps his fingers and I hear footsteps. I hear a door open to the left of me, and those footsteps turn into the clack of heels on cement floor.

"Giselle?" It's the nurse who brought Simon to the hospital, except her hair is now long and luscious looking, but her eyes are the same and she's now dressed in a very short black evening dress.

"Giselle my dear, are these the boys you saw at the hospital?" Robert takes her hand in his and gestures to the two of us.

"Yes sir. It was these two, plus two other boys and two girls."

"Thank you my dear. Anything else?"

"They kept calling him Sam instead of Simon."

"We, I did that so that the others would think he's my brother. Cause I do have a brother named Sam." I interject.

Robert looks at me, but then addresses Giselle, "Did they say anything else of interest my dear?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm sorry sir." Giselle bows her apology.

"You are dismissed my dear." Robert nods and waves her away. Giselle lifts her head up, nods and then walks away. I hear the click-clack of her shoes as she leaves.

"You two," Robert snaps his fingers and the two grunts behind us walk forward, "Escort these two to the holding cell in the basement." Robert then turns, the door in front of us opens (blinding us once more) and Robert leaves.

The two grunts unite us, then roughly haul us to stand and make us walk, shoving us the direction of the door Giselle must have come through. I glance at Drew, but he's not looking at me. Instead his heads down and his hair is shadowing his face. I can't tell what his expression is or what he's thinking. I'm sorry Drew, sorry that you got dragged into this because of me.

* * *

Our escorts lead us down an unmarked corridor, lit by a few hanging light bulbs. Eventually they lead us to a metal door with another grunt standing in front of it, his arms are crossed, he's not wearing shades and he has a gun at his waist. He nods at our escorts before turning to unlock and open the door.

Drew and I are lead down a set of stairs and another corridor, except this one is shorter but also has a metal door at the end, this one is unguarded. I look up and notice a security camera pointed at us.

The grunt holding Drew lets go of him with one hand and pulls out a set of keys from his pocket. He unlocks the door and shoves Drew inside, then steps back so his partner can throw me inside. I stumble as I'm shoved in. I turn around quickly to yell at them, only to have the door shut in my face.

"Hey!" I bang on the door; it's a solid metal door, no door handle on this side and it has one of those peepholes with a slide, which is also locked on this side.

"Damn!" I lean my forehead against the door and sigh. Then I lift my head and glance at Drew, he's seated on one of the two beds in the room. Our cell is a small square, there are two beds with pillows but no blankets, and the light source is a single light bulb hanging from the centre of the ceiling.

Drew is resting his elbows on his legs, his head is down and his hair is still shadowing his face from me.

"Drew?" I walk closer but he doesn't look up at me, he doesn't even make a motion to register that he heard me. He just continues to lean on his legs and stares at the floor.

"Drew… I'm sorry. You aren't supposed to be involved in… this mess. And yet… I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I stand directly in front of him; my feet should be in his line of vision. _Please Drew, look up at me. Please say something._

Drew keeps his gaze on the floor, still not making any motion to signal that he heard me. So we just stand there in silence. I look down at the top of Drew's head, willing him to look up and say something.

"How…" Drew mumbles

"What?" I take a step back and look at Drew.

"What you said back there, how much of it is true?" Drew raises his head and swiftly stands up, his eyes bearing betrayal, anger, pain, and confusion. I can tell each emotion clearly because he looks directly into my eyes. His movements cause me to stumble back a little. "Who are you Max? How long have you been lying to us? You work for the Maples? When were you going to tell us? Were you even going to tell us?" Drew huffs after his little rant and retakes his spot on the bed, cradling his face in his hand for a bit, "I trusted you Max, considered you my friend. Hell, I considered you one of my best friends. I confided in you, told everything, even told you the full story of what happened to my sister. Paul doesn't even know the full story yet, and I've been a friend with him longer than you." Drew raises his head to look at me.

I'm frozen. His eyes are boring deep into mine. My heart is being torn with every word. I want to say I'm sorry, that I didn't mean for any this, I want to just blurt out the truth, but my lips won't move. My mouth is frozen.

Drew looks away to the side and continues talking, "For the first time in my life, I… This has never happened to me before… I've never felt this way towards _a guy_ before. When I first realized it… it severely freaked me out… I struggled with it for some time. But, then I came to a conclusion… it doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl… all that matters is what was on the inside," Drew looks directly in my eyes once more and I'm still frozen, "I like you Max. I like you for the kind of person you are. You're smart, yet also a bit dense. You rock at sports and can throw a mean right hook. You care deeply about your friends and family. You speak freely, not caring what others think. You're good at ferreting out the truth and putting other at ease. I feel like I can tell you anything. But…"

My mouth unfreezes for a moment, "But?"

"But… now I'm asking myself. How much of that is real? Is that really the kind of person you are… or did I fall in love with a lie?"

Love! Did he just say love? Oh my god, Drew's in love with me. He just said… "Love? You love me?" I squeak out as I sink slowly to the floor, bowing my head, letting my hair shadow my face.

"I did… but now… I don't know."

Without a single word I quickly reach up and grab Drew by his collar, pulling him towards me. I lean forward and slam my lips onto Drew's. They're together for a fraction of a second before they're wretched away as Drew shoves me away and stares at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"Max, what are you doing?"

I let my hair shadow my face, "I'm sorry Drew. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You're right. I have been lying to you. My name isn't Max, and I don't work for the Maples," I gulp as I hold back my tears, "I wanted to tell you the truth for so long, and I was going to. But… *sniffle* …Drew, please believe me when I say this, but keeping this secret and lying to you… I never meant to hurt you. Who I am one the outside may not be real, but on the inside… who I am on the inside, has never been a lie. If you fell in love with the person I am on the inside, then you fell in love with a real person."

I hear the creak of the bed, and Drew is now crouched down on front of me. He removes my glasses and wipes away my tears.

"What's the truth? What secret are you keeping? What's your connection to all of this?"

I stare directly into Drew's eyes; Drew's are pleading with me, begging for the truth. I have to tell him now.

"For some months now I've been pretending to be someone else. The reason for that is because my father needed to find a way to hide me. He had to change me into someone else. I'm never supposed to reveal my secret to anyone. But… you deserve the truth," I pause to take a breath and as I speak I reach up to pull my wig off, "The reason I'm in hiding, the reason I speak as if I know the Maples, the reason I said that Simon is my brother is because he _is _my brother. And the reason I can say that is because…" I stare directly into Drew's eyes, pulling my wig off completely, "…I'm May Maple."

Drew stumbles, and falls against the bed. He stares at me and takes in my appearance. His eyes darting all over my face, taking in my now, long auburn locks.

"But… but… you can't be. You're eyes… and…" Drew looks down at my chest.

"These… are contacts…" I reach up and slowly take out my contacts, one by one, and place them in there contact lens case, "As for my chest, I'm wearing chest bindings."

Drew continues to stare at me, his frustration and confusion from before is now gone, and replaced with disbelief and amazement.

"So all this time, you're really a girl?"

I nod my head and look down.

"And that guy, Robert, is really after you?"

I nod my head again.

"So you lied to keep your secret?"

I nod my head once more. Is Drew getting closer to me? I can hear his voice getting closer.

"And perhaps, to protect… me?"

I gulp and nod once again. Peeking up to see Drew's face real close to mine. Like back at Dawn's villa, when he was comforting me in our room.

"May… lift your head up." Drew whispers in my ear softly, sending shivers up my spine and my heart racing. Steadily I lift my head to stare into Drew in the eyes.

Drew smiles, with the hint of a smirk, and carefully leans forward. Slowly and hesitantly, our lips are locked together once more. This time they stay connected. I sigh into his mouth as the kiss deepens, our lips now moving in sync. Drew wraps his arms around me and holds me close, while I wrap my arms around his neck. Now I've kissed guys before, but none of them could measure up to the kiss Drew is giving me right now. And I doubt anyone ever could.

We broke up the kiss when the need for air became apparent. But our arms remain wrapped around each other. Drew is seated, leaning against the bed with his legs spread so that I can kneel between them.

"May, I love you."

I can't help but smile brightly, "And I love you. I'm sorry for lying."

"It's… ok. I forgive you. You did it to protect your family. I get that." Drew shifts around and stands up, pulling me up with him.

"So, you're not angry anymore?"

"I'm still a little peeved. But, other than that, no, I'm not angry."

I smile as I inwardly sigh my relief.

Drew steps back and looks me up and down, smirking, taking in my whole appearance.

"I'm impressed. You really had me fooled. I really thought you were a guy."

"I have really good stylists and make-up artists." Drew takes my hand and leads me to sit on the bed next to him.

I tell him everything. The first attempted kidnapping, the family meeting, how it was Simon who suggested sending me to Redwood and my father agreeing. How I was dressed as a guy and how freaked I was at the thought of attending an all boys school. And Drew sat there and listened to it all. Taking it all in.

"So you planned on hiding at Redwood till you're father figured who's after you?"

"Yep. That was the plan. Since the headmaster is an old friend of my dads, setting it up was fairly easy. Not to mention that Simon was a past student with a good reputation."

"But why would they target you and not be after your father?"

"I don't know. That guy, Robert, said he was specifically after me. Unless it was to get at my father, I can't fathom why he'd just be after me. My father is the one with the money, not me."

"What about the money you make from your modelling career?" Drew is holding my hands and gently rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Sure I make a lot of money from it, but nowhere near as much as what my father's company makes. So why are they targeting me? If they want a ransom, then taking Simon or me would do it. Yet they almost killed him my running into his car." I slip my hands out of Drew's and lie back on the bed. Drew leans back on his palms and looks down at me.

"And you can't of any other idea why?"

"No." I shake my head and stare at my ceiling.

Drew invades my view. Smiling down at me. "Well whatever the reason, I'll be right by your side." He raises his hand to stroke the side of my face, brushing my hair away. He leans down, I hope to kiss me again, but before he can there is the sound of a metal door opening.

We both sit up abruptly and I dive for my wig, which I tossed into the corner. I hastily tie my hair up and put on my wig and then reach into my pocket for the contact lens case. Once my contacts and wig are in place I look round for my glasses. Drew tosses them to me just as the door to our room opens.

Both our eyes widen as we stare at the person who enters.

It's…

* * *

**This Chapter took some time for me to write, that's why it took me so long to update this story. Plus I wasn't feeling very well the last couple days. **

**Please let me know what you think and I hope you stay tuned for more.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

"You!" Drew and I stare at Giselle as she enters and shuts the door behind her, "What are you doing here? Are you here on Robert's orders?"

Giselle, who's still dressed in her short black evening dress, looks at both of us with a blank face. She then turns and takes a small white card from someplace and places is against the door where a door handle should be. There's a click and the door opens. _So it runs on a key card._

Giselle opens the door and sticks her head out, I try to peek over her shoulder but before I can she turns back to face us, shutting the door behind her once again.

Drew moves to block me slightly from her view, which I find kind of sweet, "Max asked you a question."

"You can stop calling her Max now." What the?! Her voice changed.

Drew and I glance at each other then stare at Giselle with expressions of utter confusion; Giselle's blank face turns into a chesire-cat smile, appearing somewhat amused by our expressions.

"Don't you recognize me May?" Giselle then proceeds to reach up and tug at her hair, pulling it off. _She's wearing a wig?! _The wig slips off easily, and long, waist length black hair cascades down her back. _No way… _My face breaks into a grin.

"Lucy!" I step around Drew and give Lucy a big hug. It's been so long since I'd last seen her. Almost 6 years now.

"Good to see you May." Lucy smiles down at me as she returns the hug, her red tipped bangs resembling fangs, fall atop my shoulders. I'd recognise those fang like red bangs anywhere, they're Lucy's signature style.

"Uh… May, who is this?" Drew asks in a confused tone.

"Oh right, sorry. This is Lucy, she use to be my personal bodyguard." I pull away from Lucy to explain to Drew.

"More like babysitter than bodyguard, you got into all sorts of trouble as a kid. Looks like that hasn't changed," says Lucy, grinning.

"But… what are you doing here?" I turn to ask Lucy.

"I'm here undercover, under your father's orders. I'm part of the team investigating your kidnappers."

"You are?"

Lucy nods her head and continues, "Yes. You see Robert is head of an organisation that calls themselves 'Scourge'. They are one of three groups that your father wanted us to look into." She leans against the door and closes her eyes as she says this.

"So you're not the only one under cover?" Drew asks, coming to stand next to me.

"No. There are two others, stationed undercover within the two other suspected groups. However, it looks as if we call those two out," Lucy says, opening one eye and peeking at the two of us for a brief moment the closes it, "You know, I was half-heartedly surprised to see you at the clinic May. You were supposed to stay at the villa, under direct orders from your father."

Oh… _oh! _So that's why dad wanted me to stay put, not just because he was being cautious in order to keep me safe, but because he suspected something like this to happen. Lucy must have contacted him once she' learned of what 'Scourge' was going to do.

"So you knew? You knew I was going to be kidnapped?"

Lucy opens both her eyes and gives me a sad look, "Yes. I was aware of what 'Scourge' was up to. That's why I had to leave early. I had to contact backup. Unfortunately, we weren't quick enough to intercept them."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Drew asks, with a stern look on his face, once again stepping before me to protect me.

"My loyalty is to the Maple Family, and more importantly to Caroline Maple. I promised May's mother that I would do all I can to ensure her safety," Lucy stares right into Drew's eyes, serious and carrying a tone that said she was offended that Drew would even ask a question like that, "And I plan on upholding that promise to my grave."

Mom? Mom made Lucy promise to protect me? "My mom made you promise?" I ask Lucy, gently nudging Drew aside. This is the first I'd ever heard of this.

Lucy looks at me, with a mother's kindness, "Yes. Remember how I told you that I grew up as an orphan? Placed in an abused home? I became a bit of an extreme rebel child. Got into a lot of trouble," Lucy steps forward and places her hands on my shoulders, "Your mother, Caroline, helped me. I got into some real big trouble and she saved me. Vouched for me in when no one else would, she got me a job and got be back on my feet. Eventually I joined your family's security team and Caroline was the one who assigned me to protect her greatest treasure… you."

Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes.

"When Caroline was first diagnosed with cancer, she asked to have lunch with her, it was just the two of us. She suspected that she wouldn't survive that cancer and so she made me promise that no matter what, I would protect you with my life. You're like a little sister to me, May, and even if your mother didn't make me promise I would still protect you with my life."

_Lucy_… I move forward and engulf Lucy in a mega hug, which she returns. God, I'm so blind. Before all this, I always just considered Dawn to be my only friend, but… I had so many others to call friends… Lucy… Brock… Simon… My friends and… my family. Now I also have Misty, Ash, Paul, I guess Gary, and Drew.

Lucy pulls away from out hug and looks at both Drew and I sternly, "Now I have a plan to get the two of you out of here, so I need you to listen carefully."

Drew and I both nod to signal that we're listening.

"As you saw, this door opens via key card, so does the one upstairs. I brought a spare key card for the two of you to use. When it reaches midnight, use it to open the doors and sneak past the guards. Security gets a little lax at night. There'll be a car waiting, make a call to Felix, you remember Felix don't you May?" Lucy looks directly at me.

"I do," I glance at Drew and he's asking me to explain with the look in his eyes, so I fill in the blanks for him, "Felix is part of my family's security team, he also use to be my chauffer." Drew nods his understanding, and then turns his attention back to Lucy.

"Good. When you've made it past the guards and are outside, give Felix a call and he'll tell you were to meet him." Lucy pulls out another key card, from a small pouch tied to her belt, which I hadn't noticed before. Lucy then hands the key card to me. I tuck it safely into my back pocket.

"How can well call him?" I reach down to my pocket only to find I still had my mobile on me. They didn't take my cell? I pull it out and see that it's only six o'clock in the evening.

"They aren't all that smart since they forget to take our cells, but it works out great for us," Drew says as he pulls out his own mobile, "But there's no signal down here."

"You're underground, you'll get a signal once you've made it out." Lucy explains.

"How will know where the exit is? We didn't exactly get a good look at this place. The bag over our heads made that kinda hard." I say.

"That's why I have this map. It's a blueprint of the buildings layout. I've marked a path you should take." Lucy reached into her pouch once more and pulls out a fold blue piece of paper.

Drew takes it, unfolds it and inspects it. "Looks like we'll have to make quite a few turns, but it shouldn't take us any more than 15 minutes tops to make it out."

"How will we get past the guards? How easy is it to sneak past them?" I ask, peering over Drew's shoulder to look at the blueprints.

"Don't tell me all those years of mixed martial arts and stealth training was for nothing?" Lucy flash me a cheeky smile.

"Oh, right." I blush from embarrassment and look down.

"Forgetful are we?" Drew smirks at me. I nudge him in the shoulder.

Then I remember something, "Wait, what about the security camera? I saw a security camera in the hall just outside the door on our way in."

"That thing? It's not even functional. In fact all the security cameras don't work. They're just for show." Lucy said in a matter-o-fact tone and waved it off.

"Are these guys smart or stupid?" Drew asks.

"These guys rely on intimidation and bluffing," Lucy explains, "Now, don't forget you two. When it reaches midnight, you have to make your move." Lucy looks sternly at the both of us, while slipping on her wig.

"We got it." Drew says.

Lucy nods her head, pulls out her own key card and unlocks the door before stepping out. Drew and I are left alone in the room once more.

Drew looks at me, "So what are we supposed to do for the next six hours?"

I check my mobile, at it reads 11:37pm.

Drew and I have just spent the last couple hours talking, lying on one of the beds with my head on his chest, just talking. And I have to say that Drew's chest is soft but firm, and super comfy, making for a wonderful pillow substitute.

We talked about me mostly. Drew wanted to know everything. My hobbies, my interests, what I like to do in my spare time, how I feel about my career, what my dad's like, what sort of brother Simon's like, and a whole bunch of other personal things. We talked about Drew too, though not much.

And in between we spent a few moments kissing. Drew is a really great kisser. _Really great._ I could spend hours just kissing him. Crazy, I know, but it's true.

The only thing we haven't touched on is exactly what we are. Sure we've kissed a lot and confessed our feelings, but Drew hasn't asked me out yet. So… What am I exactly to Drew? I want to ask him, but I don't think now would be an appropriate time. Maybe after we make it out of here, I'll ask him.

"It's almost time." Drew says, getting up. I get up to. I stand up and stretch.

"Should we move now or wait till midnight exactly?" I ask and turn to face Drew.

"We'll wait a few more minutes." Drew pulls out his own mobile to double-check the time.

**- 13 minutes later -**

"Ok, let's go." Drew whispers.

I nod and take out the key card Lucy gave us. I hold it against the door where the handle should be. There's a click and the door opens, I poke my head out and find that the coast is clear. I motion with my arm for Drew to follow.

The hallway is short and there are no other doors or rooms. When we reach the stairs we pause for ay signs of movement or noise. I don't hear anything. I signal to Drew that it's safe. Drew takes the lead, takes my hand and leads me up the stairs.

The door at the top also has no handle on this side, so I pull out the key card again and this time hand it to Drew. He holds to the place where the handle should be and we wait for the click. _Click._ The door opens and Drew sticks his head out. He turns and nods to me, signalling the coast is clear. We step out into an empty hallway. Drew pulls out the blueprint from his back pocket.

"We go this way and take the second left." He puts the blueprint away and leads me down the hallway to the right.

We move slowly but swiftly, our footsteps only echoed slightly on the concrete floor. Drew and I made our way down the hall, past the first left and took the second left.

"We go left and take the first right. Then it's a pretty straightforward path to the exit. Lucy's got us headed for the backdoor exit." Drew pulls out the blueprint again when we reach the end of the hallway. We take our immediate left, but freeze when we hear voices.

"Over here." I whisper in Drew's ear and drag him to a room marked 'Storage'. It's small and cramped but luckily has just enough room for the both of us to hide. Especially since Drew wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I hold my breath, and slow it down to a snail pace, as the voices near.

They're loud and masculine voices. They get louder but the slowly grow softer, distant.

"I think they're gone." I let go of my breath and whisper to Drew.

"Let me check." Drew lets go of and open the door a slight crack and peers out into the hallway.

"Are they gone?" I ask.

"It's clear. Quick, let's go, in case they come back." Drew pulls me out of the storage closet and we make our way down the hall at a quickened pace.

It's a straightforward path to the door, as had Drew said, but we've come across a much bigger problem. There are two burly looking grunts standing by the exit door. They're talking about something; I can't quite make out what.

Drew and I pause and flatten ourselves against the wall, hiding in the shadows of a stack of wooden boxes.

"Now what?" I whisper-slash-hiss at Drew

"Wait till they stop talking." Drew whispers back.

I peek past Drew. The grunts are still talking. I press myself back against the wall.

"And how long do you think that'll take?"

"I have now idea."

Drew and I stay presses up against the wall, waiting for the grunts to shut up. It's so quite, except for the chatter of the grunts. So, I nearly jump out of my skin when a loud, blaring alarm goes off.

"What's that!?" Were those grunts from earlier on their way to check on us? They were headed in that general direction. Had they found out we had escaped? _Shit!_

"What ever it is, it just means we really have to get out of here, now!" Drew says.

The grunts by the exit door run right past us, headed off in the direction we'd come from. Yeah, they've found out we'd escaped.

"Let's go!" I grab Drew's hand and we book it. We sprint for the door as fast as we can. The door has a handle and no need for a key card. I grab the door handle, turn it and burst out into the night air.

"Come on, we aren't clear just yet!" Drew is now the one pulling me and we run towards a fence. Drew helps me climb over it first, then climbs over himself and grabs my hand once more and we run like the wind across the field and into the nearby trees. We pause to catch out breath and I take the time to look back.

The building we were being held in was a refurbished warehouse surrounded by a metal fence and acres of woodland. Where are we? I don't recognize the area or see any land marks.

"Come on, we need to put as much distance as we can between them and us." Drew pulls the both of us further into the woods.

"Wait. I need to call Felix."

"Do it while were moving." Drew says, as he tugs on my arm and we're moving again, but at a slightly slower pace so I can call Felix.

I pull out my mobile and bring up Felix's number in my contacts. "Hey Felix, it's me May. Where are you?"

"May! You two made it out ok? We noticed an alarm had gone off. What happened?"

"They noticed us missing much faster than we'd hoped."

"I see. We'll because of the alarm going off, we had to move the car. Can you tell me where the two of you are now?"

"I'm not sure. We're in the woodland area somewhere."

"Ok. We're going to track you via your cell. Make sure to keep it on and wait for us."

"Got it." Felix hangs up and I end the call.

"Well?" Drew asks, as we keep moving. Distancing ourselves further from 'Scourge' and their hideout.

"The alarm forced them move, Felix is going to track my cell to find out our location."

"Then we should find a place to rest till they find us." Drew leads on.

Drew and I find a small rock formation that provides decent shelter and coverage; we walked for nearly an hour to find it.

_Damn it's freezing! _Drew and I are huddled together, trying to stay as warm as possible, till Felix finds us. We've been waiting for over half an hour now.

"How long do you think till Felix finds us and rescues us?" I ask Drew, cuddling closer him for warmth. Drew tightens his arm around me.

"I don't know. But it can't be much longer now. Don' worry May." Drew says in a comforting tone. Allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder, drawing me closer still; Drew is so warm_… hmmm_ *contented sigh*

"Hey May." I look up at Drew.

"Yes Drew?"

"This may not be the most opportune time, but… I was just wondering… what exactly… are we?"

My eyes widen as I witness for the first time in my life, a bashful Drew. Pink tinted cheeks, looking away shyly and speaking in a hesitant but hopeful tone. He looks so adorable!

I smile and reach up to turn Drew's face to mine, "Drew…" is all I say before drawing his face close to mine and locking our lips together. Drew gets the message and returns the kiss. And as I've state once before, Drew is a fantastic kisser. I haven't mentioned this before, but Drew's lips kinda taste like mint. _I like mint._ Our lips dance across each other and I feel the tip of Drew's tongue across my bottom lip. I part my lips happily. Our kiss goes from a simple waltz to a fiery tango.

Alas, when the need for air becomes much needed, we pull away but I keep my hold on Drew's face. Drew's arms are around my waist and somehow managed to shift me onto his lap.

"So does that mean your more than happy to be my girlfriend?" Drew asks with a smirk and flick of his hair. I can't help but giggle.

"Yes Drew. I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend."

"Good." Drew leans forward for another kiss, and we're at it again.

Thought this time we're not interrupted by the need for air, but by someone giving a polite cough. Drew and I abruptly pull away, we look up to find Felix and two other familiar faces staring amused at us.

"You two sure look cosy." Adam, another member of my family's security team, smiles down at us bemused at our position. Next to him is Jake, another member of the security team, who's smiling like a chesire cat.

"You two ready to be rescued yet, or should we give you a moment?" Felix, smiles down at us, equally bemused as Adam.

I blush heavily as I extract myself from Drew's hold and stand up. Drew sighs and stands up as well.

"Come on kids, let's get you guys home." Felix motions for us to follow him, Adam, and Jake. Drew firmly takes a hold of my hand and together we follow them towards the waiting cars.

* * *

**And there we have it. **

**Was anyone surprised, or just like 'meh'?**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It's been 3 days since Drew and I were kidnapped and then rescued.

Felix, Adam, and Jake had escorted us back to Dawn's house where everyone, minus Dad and Simon, was waiting for us. Dawn and Misty gave me the biggest bear hug of the century. Ash was like a child hopped up on sugar, he kept repeatedly asking Drew and me if we were ok; he asked it so much, that it took Drew, Paul, Misty, and myself working together just to shut him up. Paul on the other hand was rather relaxed about it, but I knew he'd been worried. Drew dragged Paul off to the side, to talk. It only takes one guess to figure out what they're going to talk about.

Dad had called me the moment Felix reported to him that I was safe and secure; his voice had been a mix of fury and worry. I received the scolding of a lifetime from dad about my reckless behaviour. He told me to stay where I was and to not go see Simon; I of course, rebutted with my 'what-would-you-have-done' defence.

Simon called from the clinic/hospital; his tone only carried one emotion in it – fear. He asked me if I was ok, if I was hurt, did they do anything to me, was Drew ok, and whole bunch of other questions.

When all had finally settled down, Drew and I calmly explained what had taken place; of course we had to obscure some bits since Ash was in the room. I really need to tell him, so he can catch up on all this. So we told them that Giselle (we hadn't told them that she was really Lucy) accidentally dropped her key card and we used it to escape. I called Felix, who we said worked for Dawn, and had him come find us and rescue us. Luckily Ash bought all of it.

Now Drew, Paul, Ash, and I were back on Redwood and entering our second term of the year; the goodbyes were full of tears and promises of phone calls, I still haven't told Misty and Dawn yet about Drew and me. I think I'll save that storm for another time. The four of us were once again hanging out on the dorm roof.

Ash and Drew are playing around with a basketball, Paul is typing away on his laptop with a headset on (My guess is that he's skyping with Dawn, on her request), and I'm laying down with my eyes closed and plugged into my iPod. Since it was our first day back, we got the day off and classes would officially begin tomorrow.

It feels so great up here, a gentle breeze caressing my face and my favourite songs playing in my ears. Sadly a tap on the shoulder interrupts me. I open one eye and stare at Drew's face, I blush as I open my other eye and sit up.

Drew sits next to me, actually more like he sits behind me and we're sitting back to back. I take out my earphones and pause the song.

"Yes Drew?" I ask and look at him over my shoulder.

Drew looks over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his face, "Did you know that here at Redwood, that every term you can choose to change rooms?"

I stare at Drew; I blink once, then twice, and then turn to speak to Ash and Paul.

"Hey guys, is it true you can change rooms every term if you want to?"

"Yeah. The school does it to promote friendship and strengthen the cooperation between students. The way it works is that by changing roommates you get to meet a whole new person and become friends with em'." Ash smiles and twirls the basketball on his finger, while crouched down next to Paul.

"Ash is right. But it's not like you have to change rooms. You can stay with the roommate you have if you want to, they don't force you to move." Paul adds, still typing away on his laptop and mumbling things into his headsets microphone.

I turn back to look over my shoulder at Drew, "Ok, so… why'd you bring it up Drew?"

Drew just smirks, then reaches out to tap Paul on the shoulder. Paul looks up irritated, but all Drew does is motion to me. _What is he up to?_

Paul sighs and removes his headset, "Drew brought it up because he's going to be you're new roommate."

I blink once. I blink twice… Paul SAY WHAT! _Me_… rooming… with _Drew_… be still be rapidly beating heart. I'm not sure if my heart can take this. I'm not sure my body as a whole can take this.

"You're swapping with Drew?" Ash asks Paul, beating me to the question. Paul just nods his head and put his headset back on.

I look to Drew and he's smirking, he's full blow smirking like a smug cat. Then he leans close to my ear, "I'm expecting you to take real good care of me." He whispers in that particular tone that sends shivers down my spine.

I stand up abruptly, "I-I'm going t-to drop by and s-see Brock. Later-r." Then without a word I turn on my heel and walk away.

* * *

I cannot believe what just happened. Yeah, I mean I know I'm Drew's girlfriend now… but we're in school… and… Oh my god. He better not be suggesting anything, cause' boyfriend or not, handsome or not, I will give him a good smack up side the head.

With my slightly blushing face I march right on over to the Music block, where I'm hoping Brock will be. I walk into the music block and find Brock in his office. He's seated at his desk reading some papers. I knock twice and watch as his head lifts; he smiles when he see's me. Brock gets up off his chair and opens the office door.

"May, glad to see your ok. I heard about what happened from Simon, he gave me a call and told me all about it. How are you feeling?" Brock sits back down in his office chair; I pull over another chair and plop down.

"I'm ok. Doing well. I was a little shaken at first but I'm fine now."

"You sure? No aftershock nerves?"

"Nope none."

"Then why are your cheeks flushed?" Brock raises a questioning brow.

"They are?" I ask and reach up to feel my cheeks; they do feel a little hot. _Damn!_

"Yes, they are. So, you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not flushed because of that."

Brock raises a curious brow, "If your not flushed over your kidnapping, then why are you flushed?"

"No particular reason, just that it has nothing to do with my kidnapping."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain… _green eyed boy_ now, does it?"

I nearly choke on my breath, "Wh-what?"

"My eyes may seem small, but you know that I have perfect 20/20 vision. I've seen the way you look at Drew and how close you two are becoming."

I gulp. Brock doesn't know that Drew knows, or that Drew's my boyfriend; hell, nobody but Drew and I know that bit.

"Would you look at the time? Must be going." I hastily and without a word, rise from my chair and make a hasty exit. Brock just watches with a bemused expression as I leave.

* * *

Maybe going to see Brock wasn't the best idea. Well, I don't want to go back to the roof and it'd be kind of silly to go back into the music block now. So where does that leave me? Hmm…

Next thing I know, there's a hand over my mouth and I'm being pulled into the bushes just outside the music block. The bushes are really big and apparently have a large space/pocket in them, large enough for two people to lie down and hide in. I struggle profusely in my captors grip and end up elbowing them in the gut. I hear them grunt and their hold loosens. I aim to elbow them in the gut once more.

"May! May its me!" My captor hisses in my ear, before letting go and lying on their side next to me, clutching their gut.

"Drew?! You scared the crap outta me." I hiss back, lying back on my elbows.

"That was kinda the point, I meant to surprise you." Drew groans and lies on his back, rubbing his stomach.

I give him a light smack on the stomach and move to get up and exit the bushes. But Drew captures my wrist and pulls me back, making me lie next to him. "Stay." Is all he says and I obey willingly.

I lie next to him, turning my head to look at him. Drew just lies there with eyes closed, looking totally relaxed and calm. I have the greatest urge to reach out and brush his fringe away from his face.

We lie there for a few minutes and Drew doesn't move. So I sit up and lean over to brush away Drew's fringe. Drew's arm moves and my wrist is caught again, I almost jump from surprise. Drew opens one eye, kind of winking at me, and smirks. He tugs on my arm and pulls me to rest partially on top of him. I'm blushing profusely.

"Uh… Drew… Umm…"

"What's wrong Maple? Embarrassed?" Drew smirks, teasing me.

"No." I squeak out as he leans up, bring our faces closer.

I gulp as he draws closer and soon enough his lips meet mine. My eyes instantly close. No matter how many times we kiss, it's always magical. Our lips are together for only a few seconds, but even then his kiss has such a strong affect on me. Drew pulls away, leaving me dazed in the aftermath of our little peck.

"You like kissing me don't you Maple?" Drew gives me an ultra smug smirk.

Huh? I blink and come down from my daze to give Drew an annoyed glare, despite the blush on my cheeks, and flick him on the nose.

"So what if I do?"

Drew's eyes widen for a split second but quickly return to their usual smug look. I'd hoped to throw him off balance with my response and it worked but only for a second. I watch him with a careful eye as he brings his face close to mine once more.

"Well, I for one. Certainly enjoy kissing _you_." The look in Drew's eyes sends shivers down my spine (the good kind) and my heart racing like a train out of control. He's not smirking and that smug look in his eyes is gone, and replaced with a look of sincerity.

"Drew…"

"I love you May and despite where we are right now," Drew motions with his eyes to the bush surrounding us, "I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll be by your side."

"I know, you've told me before." I smile broadly down a Drew.

"Well, I felt like saying it again," Drew reaches up and brushes my hair out of my face, then strokes his hand down to caress my cheek, "And, I… just wanted to ask… are you really not okay with being my roommate? Cause' that's the feeling I got…"

Drew looks so bashfully adorable right now, "Its not that, it's just that… I'm a little nervous… I mean sharing a room with a guy is one thing, but sharing it with my boyfriend is another. "

Drew searches my eyes, "Does that mean you don't want me to swap with Paul?"

Do I want Drew to swap with Paul? I mean sharing a room with my boyfriend would be kinda cool and being able to spend that private time with Drew would be great, but…

"I'd like to, but… I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Drew raises a questioning brow and he sits up, which causes me to shift up and sit on my knees.

"Well… you promise… not to do… anything _inappropriate_?" I poke my index fingers together and look down at my lap.

Drew looks at me and then breaks out into a laughing grin, then brings his forehead close to mine till they're almost touching, "Is that what's on your mind?"

I nod a little, and Drew gives a small chuckle then leans up to kiss my forehead, "I promise not to do anything you don't want me to. I'd never make you doing anything you don't want."

I glance up into his eyes, "You promise?"

Drew smiles down at me softly, "I promise."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I give Drew a big hug, which he returns in full.

* * *

Drew and I eventually exited the bush and headed for the dorms. But not before meeting up Paul and Ash outside the head office to talk with the secretary about our room changes.

I'm standing outside Ash and Paul's dorm room waiting for Drew; I'm helping him move his stuff. Ash already finished helping Paul move in, so now it's my turn to help Drew move out.

"Sorry to make you wait, do you mind carrying this?" Drew walks out with a box, and holds it out to me.

"Sure, no problem." I take the box from him and he goes back into his room, but then comes back out with a backpack and small dark green suitcase.

"Ok, lets go." Drew flicks his hair and we take a few steps down the hall, since our rooms are right next door to each other.

I take out my key, unlock the door and let Drew in. Drew chucks his backpack on the bed and leaves his small suitcase near the foot of the bed. I walk over and place the box on Drew's desk, then plop down on my bed and watch as Drew unpacks his stuff.

It doesn't take him very long to unpack, but once he's done he plops down on the bed next to me. Drew closes his eyes, sighs and leans back on his palms.

"Finally done."

"You barely took 10 minutes to move and unpack."

"I was hoping for some comfort." Drew peeks open one eye to look at me.

"You'll have to work a lot harder than that if you want some comfort." I say, then stand and stretch.

"Some girlfriend you are." The tone in his voice has me spinning around to stare at him, then next thing he knows, I'm pinning him down to the bed. Drew looks up at me in surprise.

"I thought you didn't want me to do anything _inappropriate_, cause this isn't exactly helping."

I blush profusely but don't budge. Instead I lean down to whisper in his ear, "I may be your girlfriend, but… that doesn't stop me from being your friend and in no way… am I going to baby you… in any way… shape… or form." I whisper each of the last words that sent visible shivers down Drew's spine.

"May…"

I lean back and get off Drew, and sake my head, "Let's get a few ground rules in place, ok?"

Drew sits up and looks expectedly at me with a smirk on his face, "Ok."

I hold up three fingers, "One – you're only allowed to call me May when were inside this room and it's just the two of us; Two – the only people you can say name in front of are Paul and Brock, and only when it's just them; and, Three – no public displays of affection." I curl up one finger for each time I say a rule.

"Fine, but can I add something." Drew stands up and looks down at me with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"When it's just the two of us… am I allowed to hold you?" There's slight tint of red on his cheeks.

I blink up at him. _Awwwww_… Drew is so cute! I can't help but giggle and reach up to hold Drew's face in my hands, making him look directly into my eyes.

"When you can be sure that it's just the two of us…" I step closer, " …I don't mid it if you hold me."

Drew smiles and steps closer to me, leaning down to kiss me again…

_*Knock, Knock*_

Drew and I spring apart. Our heads turn to face the door. Drew clears his throat and says for them to come in, while I step away and sit down on my bed. I can fell my cheeks flaming red.

Ash pokes his head in and there's a big Ash-like smile spread across his face, "Hey! You guys joining us for dinner?"

"Sure." I cough hesitantly and get up, walking towards the door. Ash smile widens and his head disappears out the door. I pause with my hand on the doorknob to look back at Drew; his hair is shadowing his face.

"You coming?"

Without a word, Drew up to me, leans down and plants one on me. It shocks me for a split second, but soon enough my eyes shut and I lean into the kiss. But just as abruptly as the kiss started it ends. Drew pulls back with a smirk on his face, leaving me in a daze.

"Uh…"

"We shouldn't keep Ash and Paul waiting." Drew's smirk stays in place as he opens the door, steps around me and walks out.

Meanwhile I'm still frozen, wondering what just happened.

Then my brain kicks in and I turn around to run after Drew. He's already ahead and walking side by side with Ash and Paul.

"Hey, wait up!"

I feel the grin spread across my face, as Ash calls for me to hurry up, Paul shrugs and keeps on walking, and Drew looks back at me with that smirk of his.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

_*Knock, Knock*_

_Damn!_

I let got of May as we spring apart. I turn my head to glare at the person who interrupted us, "Come in."

Ash pokes his head in, with the goofy smile on his face, "Hey! You guys joining us for dinner?"

Thanks a lot Ash, thanks buddy. Here I am, having a moment with my girl and you just had to interrupt. May says that we'll be there, and gets up to walk out.

I stare down at floor, an idea forming in my mind, as I watch May from the corner of my eye. She pauses at the door and turns back to look at me, I can't help the smirk that forms on my face.

"You coming?"

Without a word I walk right over and kiss her. To be honest, I haven't kissed that many girls, so when May and first kissed back when we were capture, I wasn't sure if she'd like it (not that I'd ever admit it). Luckily enough she didn't mind it, in fact she even admitted to liking it. And I like… no, _love_ kissing her.

My smirk widens when I pull back and see the dazed look on her face. May is so… she's really adorable right now, even with that wig and glasses.

"Uh…"

"We shouldn't keep Ash and Paul waiting." I almost chuckle at her expression as I let go of her and leave.

Ash and Paul are waiting outside, Ash has a huge goofy grin on his ace and Paul just raises a knowing brow, a small grin twitching on the corner of his lips.

"Where's Max?" asks Paul, though I bet he can probably guess.

"He had to quickly check on something, he'll be out in a second."

I start to walk off, Paul and Ash follow.

"Hey, wait up!"

My smirk widens when I hear her voice.

"Hurry up Max!" Ash stops to turn around and shout, waving his hands in the air.

May catches up to us and slings her arms around Ash and I in a friendly manner, a huge smile on her face. When she smiles I can't help it when my smirk changes into a genuine smile; she has that affect on people.

"What took you so long?" I ask her.

"Sorry, had to check on something." She's still smiling.

"Good thing it didn't take you to long. Cause I hear there having a special in the cafeteria today." Ash slings his arm around her shoulders, his smile almost as bright as hers, _almost_.

"Really? What kinda special?" May looks at Ash with a twinkle in her eye. I can only imagine the array of food ideas flying through her head tight now.

"Lamb Steak with Pecorino Mash and Artichokes." Ash shoots May a knowing look.

May understands that look and simply says, "Race you?"

Ash nods and soon enough he and May take off running. I can't help but chuckle and shake my head, and from the corner of my eye I see Paul shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Who do you think will make it first?"

Paul glances at me, as we keep walking, not even bothering to try and chase after our two food-crazy friends.

"Ash's faster, but… my bets on May."

I nod my head in agreement. Ash is faster than May, but when it came to food, you could never really tell between those two. However it wouldn't surprise me one bit if May beat Ash.

* * *

By the time Paul and I reach the cafeteria, Ash and May are already seated at a table in the corner and chowing down on their food. Paul and I go line up and get our food, then walk over to join them.

"So who won?" I ask as I sit down next to May.

"He did." Ash points at May, who stops to smile at Paul and I before returning to her meal.

"Why am I not surprised?" I smirk and flick my hair, which causes May to pause and look at me. I just continue to smirk and then dig into my own meal.

While eating I look around the table. Ash is stuffing his face like a pig, I reckon he's about to get up for seconds in a second. Paul is calmly and slowly eating his food, occasionally glancing at Ash with twinges of disgust. May is also digging into her meal, but a slower pace than Ash, she's savouring each bite; I can help but smirk as I watch her eat.

A shadow falls over our table. We all pause in our stages of eating and look up at out guest. When I look up, my smirk instantly disappears.

"Can I sit with you?" Gary asks.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter Fourteen.**

**I hope you like it. **

**-LadySilentEagle**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Still Drew's P.O.V**

I watch as Gary sways slightly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, standing in front of our table with his lunch tray. What's_ he _doing _here?_ I open my mouth to tell him 'no', but May beats me to it.

"Sure," with a bright smile on her face. I shoot her look and receive a kick to my shin, under the table.

"Thanks…" Gary trails off and sits down quietly. I continue to eye him, and receive another kick under the table from May. I grunt and the others look at me strangely, I smirk it off and shoot May a look – 'What-are-you-kicking-me-for?'

'Be-nice' she says with her eyes. I inwardly groan but concede. Yet I keep my eyes firmly planted on Gary – he hesitantly starts eating, weary of my gaze.

Why does he want to sit here all of a sudden?

May must have been wondering the same thing, cause…

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

"So, how come you aren't sitting with your usual group Gary?" I ask as I place my fork down, having finished my meal.

Gary pauses, the spoon halfway to his mouth, and glances up at me. Drew, Ash, and Paul also pause to stare at Gary. He lowers his spoon and clears his throat; "I didn't feel like it today." Then resumes eating.

'Yeah right' I hear Drew mumble, which earns him another kick under the table and that earns me another annoyed stare from Drew.

"Gary, is something up?" I give him a concerned stare.

He pauses once again, this time glancing at Drew, Ash, and Paul, and then looks at me. I get the message and stand up, "Wanna go for a walk Gary?"

Drew's head snaps up and looks at me. I give him 'I'll-be-fine' look.

Gary hesitates but rises also, abandoning his tray. He and I walk over to the return trolley for trays, and then proceed to exit the cafeteria.

* * *

Gary and I take a walk around the school grounds; Gary hasn't said a word yet. So we continue to walk around in silence.

"Um…"

I stop walking and turn to face Gary, who'd already stopped.

"I…" He looks nervous.

"Yes Gary?" I approach him and give him a 'you-can-tell-me-anything-I-promise-not-to-tell-an yone-else' look.

Gary reaches around and holds his other arm, rubbing it up and down, he looks as if he wants to say something but doesn't want to seem weird… or sound weird. "It's about my mother's surgery…"

"Did it go well? Is she ok?"

Hearing the worried tone in my voice, Gary straightens up and says hurriedly, "She's fine! She's fine!" Waving his hands as if to stop any of my concerns, "In fact, she's doing great. So great in fact, that she wants to meet you."

I blink and stare at him. Did I hear him correctly? "You're_ mother_ wants to meet _me_?"

Gary nods his head rapidly, "Yeah. She wants to meet the young man who helped pay for her surgery. She's invited you to have dinner with us this weekend."

I stare at Gary, and let the information sink in. His mother wants to meet me. Gary's mother wants to meet me, and have dinner. Gary, the guy who used to bully me, is inviting me to have dinner with him and his mom. I was not expecting this. It's not that I'm against it… Actually I'm flattered that she wants to treat me to dinner… but… I wonder how the others will react? Especially Drew.

"So will you see her? She really wants to meet you." Gary looks at me expectantly. It's clear how much he cares for his mother. My heart softens; screw what the guys will think… How could I say no?

I smile and I nod my head, "Sure."

Gary gives a sigh of relief. "Cool. Cause I wasn't sure you'd say yes. I mean this is little, well, strange for me. Inviting someone to dinner with my mom and me. But mom wants to meet you and I really don't want to disappoint her, you know?"

"Sure, it's no problem… But… I want to invite some others to come along with me."

His mood fades from relief to something close to anger and annoyance rolled into one, "Ah… I figured you might say that," Gary ruffles his hair and sighs, "Let me guess… Ash, Paul and… _Drew_?"

"Yes. I'm aware you and Drew have _history_, so I'd like to avoid any arguments. And I'd also feel more comfortable if I could invite not only him, but the others along too."

Gary looks as if he's thinking about it – judging by the frown on his forehead. I know that he and Drew are at odds with one another, but I'd really like Drew and the others to come with me.

"Ok, fine they can come. But only because my mom really wants to meet you and I don't want to let her down."

I nod my head and smile my thanks. Gary grunts and stalks away, waving bye.

* * *

"We're going where?!" Drew sits up abruptly, with an astounded look on his face, when I tell him the news.

After talking to Gary I went back to my dorm room. Drew was already there, waiting for me. The moment I walked in he was up, and firing a barrage of questions. Are you ok? Did Gary do anything? What did you talk about? Is he bothering you? Are you ok? What did he want? Did he hurt you? You sure you're ok? I had to shout to get a word in.

"We're going to pay Gary's mother a visit this weekend because she wants to thank me for helping out Gary. She's treating us to dinner."

"Is that why he came to sit at our table?" Drew sits up straight to look at me. I'm seated at my desk, texting Dawn. Telling her about my weekend plans.

"Yes." My eyes are only half paying attention to the screen.

"Then why didn't he just say so?" Drew stands up and approaches me.

"Cause he obliviously doesn't like discussing personal matters in front of you."

Drew '_humphs_' and leans against my desk with his arms crossed. I glance away from my phone to look at him. He looks so upset. In fact, I think… Is he? He is… he's pouting!

I text 'goodnight' to Dawn and put my phone away. I stand up and move to stand in front of Drew; I reach up and place my hands on his cheeks, lifting his head to look at me.

"Drew, why are you so worked up over this? It's just a dinner… Is it because… it's Gary?"

Drew stares right into my eyes, searching, and then he sighs and shakes his head. He then brings his hands up to cover mine, "I'm sorry… it's just… I still haven't forgiven Gary for what happened. And the last time I saw Ms. Oak… it… it wasn't exactly one of those moments that… you'd want to remember."

"So you don't like me talking to Gary or going to have dinner with him and his mom? Should I go up to him and tell him I've changed my mind and can't go?"

Drew sighs again and shakes his head; he then lifts my right hand off his cheek and brings my palm to his lips. His lips are not totally soft, they have a slight roughness to them, but I don't mind.

"You… can talk to Gary… I don't want to be the jealous boyfriend who interferes with your friendships just cause I don't like the guy… but, I want you to promise me, that if he threatens you in any way…" Drew draws my hand away and looks me directly in the eye.

I smile and wrap both my hands around his right hand, "I'll tell you, I promise. But I can handle myself, you know that."

"I do, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." He's playing with fingers now.

"So does that mean you'll come to the dinner? Cause' originally Gary was only inviting me, but I asked him if I could bring you and the others along."

Drew raises a brow, "You did?"

"Yep. I figured you might say something about it, so I went ahead and requested that he invite you guys along too."

"Well… good," He smirks at me and leans his forehead against mine, "Looks like we have weekend plans now."

* * *

_* BUZZ! BUZZ! *_

I swear to god, one of these days, I'm going to smash that damned alarm clock to pieces with a metal baseball bat; thoroughly and violently, with great passion.

"It's only Tuesday, why is the alarm set so early?" I mumble into my pillow.

Drew gets up and grumbles, "We changed the practice schedule. And Brock wants us there extra early this morning, he has some sort of special announcement."

"What announcement? When did he say that? When did you guys make changes?" I roll over to my side, and snuggle into my blanket and pillow. There cool fluffy softness drawing me back into dreamland.

I had the best snooze last night. After Drew agreed to go to the dinner at Gary's, we spent the rest of the evening just lying on my bed with Drew's portable DVD player, and just watched movies (with a bit of snuggling, of course).

Turns out Drew and have fairly similar tastes in movies. I knew that Drew liked action and mysteries, but I didn't know he was a fan of historical/action films too – turns out we're both fans of 'The Three Musketeers' (2011).

"Brock caught up to me and the guys when we were exiting the cafeteria and we discussed it then, you'd already gone off with Gary by then." Drew rises and walks into he bathroom.

I groan about not wanting to get up, still in a bit of a daze and half-asleep…

Hang on

… … …

Drew just walked into the bathroom… … …A bathroom is where you go take showers… … …And taking a shower requires… … …My eyes shoot wide open. I hear the shower turn on and immediately thoughts begin rushing to my brain… My cheeks instantly flush.

No!

Bad May! Very bad May!

Oh my God!

I bury my head beneath my pillow and mumble profanities into the mattress. Screw me being nervous about _Drew_ doing anything inappropriate… _I'm_ the more likely culprit to initiate something!

Since when did I… Oh my… No, no, no… Stop it May! I have got to stop thinking these things. It's not good for my health. I swear, one of these days, Drew is going to give me an involuntary heart attack and brain failure.

I remain with my head buried beneath my pillow, when the sound of the water turning off and the door opening pricks up my ears.

Is he dressed or in a towel?

Drew in a towel…

No!

Bad May! Bad!

"May? What are you doing? Why are you bad? What's wrong?"

Shit! I'd said that last bit out loud. I sit up, still holding my pillow atop my head and turn to peek at Drew, my face feeling hot.

He's wearing pants, but he's shirtless… Shirtless! Involuntary heart attack and brain failure, I swear!

"May? Why are you keeping your pillow on your head? And what was with the shouting and mumbling?" Drew leans down to look at my face, since the pillow obscures it, considering I'm seated while he's standing.

I look down; I know there's a massive blush on my cheeks. Damn!

"Nothing." I squeak out.

"May, look at me." I peek at him from the corner of my eye. He's smirking at me! Smirking!

"Does my body make you embarrassed?" Drew sits down next to and tries to lean closer to my flushed face. I shift and turn away, avoiding his gaze.

"You're so full of yourself," I mumble, frowning and blushing.

"And you like it."

I swivel me head to glare indignantly at him, "I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

I zip my lip but continue to glare indignantly at him. Feeling my cheeks heat up even more. _Damn!_

Drew leans in close and whispers in my ear, I can feel the moisture of still drying water on his cheek against my own, "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only _bad _one in this relationship."

He leans back and smiles at me, one of those flirty, bedroom-eye, and teasing crooked smiles.

Did he just? Drew just… _Oh my god!_ I stare at him in shock and embarrassment.

"J-just… go put on a shirt already!" I shove my pillow at him, "I'm gonna get changed."

I hastily clamber off my bed, grab some clothes out of my closet and then turn to face Drew, "And no peeking!"

I hear Drew chuckle as I step in and close the bathroom door.

How am I going to last the rest of the term?

* * *

"I have some great news you guys. There's a battle of the bands competition coming up and I've entered you guys in it." Brock smiles broadly at the four of us.

I'm seated at the piano running scales, Drew is tuning his guitar and flipping through his notebook, Ash is resting his bass on his lap while sitting in on one of the desks and munching on a muesli bar, and Paul is seated at the drum kit adjusting some of the stands.

"Battle of the Bands? Where and When?" Paul asks.

"It's in two weeks, and it's being hosted here."

"Here? At Redwood? Are people from out of school invited?" I ask. Maybe I can invite Dawn and Misty, if Ash and Paul aren't already thinking about it.

"Yep, the school actually volunteered to host the event this year, and yes, people from out of school can come. So you can invite friends and family, just be sure to inform them that they have to buy a ticket. Since this not a school event, there's an entrance fee. Only students get in free, as thanks from the event planners."

"How much are tickets?" asks Ash, already super excited. I can just imagine him jumping up and down around the room, cheering like he's super hopped up on sugar.

Brock walks over to the teachers desk and picks up a blue pamphlet, "According to this, it's $10 for adults, $8 dollars for teenagers, and… there's a discount on groups… $35 if you're in a group of 5 or more, regardless of the number of adults or teens in the group."

"Awesome! I'm so inviting Misty and my mom!" Ash whoops, almost dropping his bass, but he catches it just before it can fall.

"Misty?" Brock looks at Ash, "Who's Misty?"

"Ash's girlfriend. Max's friend." Paul says, while pulling out his phone. I'm guessing so he can text Dawn and invite her.

"When did Ash get a girlfriend?"

"While we were away on break," I say, standing up and walking over to take a look at the pamphlet.

"So there's someone out there who can control this bundle of fireworks?" Brock smiles and chuckles, meanwhile Ash pouts.

"Yep." I nod, flicking through the pamphlet.

"What about the rest of you? Any of you got girlfriends?"

"Paul does," I point at Paul and he nods his head.

"Who?" Brock asks. We haven't been updating Brock on much of anything lately - _Sorry Brock._

"Remember Dawn?" I ask him. He nods his head, "Well they're dating now."

"Since when?" Brock asks, wiping his head back and forth between Paul and I.

"A little earlier than Ash." Drew replies, and I nod my head in conformation.

Brock looks flabbergasted; he's really behind on a number of things. He looks at both Ash and Paul for a bit (Ash is smiling like a loon, and Paul looks indifferent). Brock shakes his head and looks to be thinking heavily about something, but then he grins for some reason, as if realising something. His head whips around to Drew and I.

"What about you two?" Brock crosses his arms and shoots me a sneaky, knowing look. I blush, and open my mouth to say I'm not, but…

"We're both dating someone." Drew says, with a smirk and flick of his hair.

The room freezes, everyone is looking at both Drew and I. Brock looks stunned for a moment but then instantly turns and becomes intrigued, Ash's eyes bug out for spilt second before breaking into a big grin, and Paul's just got a brow raised.

"What! Since when? Who? Where? " Ash exclaims, almost dropping his bass again.

Brock looks to both Ash and Paul, "You two didn't know this?"

Paul shakes his head and then looks at me, a brow still raised. I blush and look away.

Ash puts his bass aside and stands up, "So you two both stared dating someone without telling us?"

Drew just simply nods his head, completely unabashed. Meanwhile I'm blushing like a bright red ripe tomato, and shakily nodding my head. I glance up to see Ash's grin expand into an accusatory and happy smile, Brock's smiling knowingly, and Paul's smirking with a quipped brow.

"Who? Who are the lucky girls, huh?" Ash walks over and slings an arm around my shoulders, shaking me, "Come on, you two can tell us."

Fuck! What do I say?

I stumble to get an answer out but pause when I feel the arm around my shoulders stiffen. I look up to see Ash looking strangely shocked and confused at me. I glance to Brock and Paul and they too are looking at me strangely.

Why are they?

I look to Drew… and he's pointing at me, a smug look on his face.

Ash continues to look at me with that same expression, then he looks to Drew, back to me, back to Drew, and then his eyes land on me again.

"Since when?" Paul asks, while smirking, fully understanding the situation.

"Round the end of the term break, while May and I were kidnapped." Drew says.

I forgot to mention that when we explained to the others what happened after visiting Simon at hospital, is that the reason they kidnapped us is because they were after Drew's family fortune. It worked cause Drew is rich, and Ash knew that so he bought it (I told Misty, Paul and Dawn the real details afterwards, when Ash wasn't around). And the reason they grabbed me was because I just happen to be standing closest to Drew at the time.

Brock smiles and gives me a supportive nod as if telling me that he was proud of me, Paul nods his head and shrugs his shoulders in acceptance, but… Ash is now frozen stiff.

I don't know whether I'm going to strangle Drew after practice or hug him; I kind of feel like doing both. I'll strangle him by hugging him. I was going to let Ash learn of my secret eventually, but I wanted to tell him myself.

I ease myself out of Ash's hold and step back to look at him. He's still frozen, with his arm out as if he's got his arm around someone. He's got a blank look on his face and staring off into space.

"Uh… Ash? Are you ok?" I ask hesitantly.

Ash doesn't respond and just continues to stare off into space. For a while we all just watch him in anticipation. What will Ash's reaction be? Is he going to be mad? Super shocked? Will he take it well? Or will he be freaked out for bit?

I nudge Ash in the shoulder, "Ash? Ash! Hey, say something."

Ash unfreezes and looks at me. He just stares, blinking a couple of times. He looks me up and down. Is he trying to take in that fact that I'm really a girl under all this?

"I don't get it. Is Drew pointing at you cause' you know who Drew is dating?" Ash looks at me with a tilt of his head.

I blink repeatedly, looking at Ash as if he were the biggest, most clueless goof on the planet. Brock he… he just… if this were an anime, he'd be falling over anime-style. Paul just sighs and shakes his head, muttering something like 'idiot'. Drew on the other hand, face-palms.

"Ash, Drew is pointing at me cause' I'm the one dating Drew. We're dating each other." I say. Might as well let him know now, to save me the trouble of it later.

Ash blinks at me a couple times, "So… you're gay?"

"No, Ash I'm not gay."

"Then that means…" We all watch in anticipation as Ash frowns in thought, does he get it out this time. "…You're bisexual!" Ash announces as if he's figure out the solution to world peace.

Ensue a series of sweat drops, faceplams, muttering of 'idiot', and anime-falls.

I sigh and slowly explain, "No, Ash. I'm not bisexual. I'm straight and I'm dating Drew."

Ash blinks at me and then looks at Drew, who just nods his agreement, and then Ash looks back at me. He brings his hand up to rub his chin in a thinking matter.

There's a collective holding of breath as we await Ash's reaction.

"But if you are straight… and dating Drew… then that means…" Ash delves into the deep recesses of his brain, "…Max is… a girl!" Ash announces once again with a smile on his face, proud that he'd figured something out. But then I watch as what he's said actually starts to sink in.

Ash whips his head around to look at me, his eyes completely bugged out.

"Max… is a girl." He states the obvious.

"Glad your up to speed now Ash. Now could stop staring at me like I have three eyes!" I cross my arms and glare at him, an annoyed tick on my forehead.

"But… how? Seriously? You're a girl?"

"Yes Ash, I'm a girl."

Ash looks to the others who are al smiling at him. "Did all of you know this?"

Paul has a superior look on his face as he nods his head; Drew smirks and flicks his hair while nodding, and Brock just smiles in a friendly manner.

Ash's face falls and his eyes start to water, "So you were all keeping this a secret from me?"

The guys all nod their heads and this causes' Ash to gap at them, and then slowly sink to the floor and curl up into a depressed bundle on the floor. I crouch down to his level, "It's not their fault. I asked them to keep it a secret." I place a hand on Ash's shoulder, "I'm sorry I kept this from you. Are you upset at me?" I give Ash the puppy-dog pout.

He raises his head and looks at me, his eyes still watery.

"To be honest, no one was actually supposed to find out. But… things happened. We didn't mean to keep you out on purpose. I was going to tell you eventually, but _Drew_," I flicker my eyes to Drew and shoot him a narrowed eye glare, "Jumped ahead and told you. I'm sorry."

"You were going to tell me? Honest?" Ash's tone rises to that of a little child asking for candy.

"Yes Ash. I was going to tell you, honest." He looks at me, his eyes flickering between my eyes. "Do you forgive me Ash? Are we still friends?"

Ash looks away and slowly nods his head. I smile and stand up, holding out my hand to him. He glances up at my hand and takes it; I pull him to his feet. Ash smiles his goofy grin and this causes a laughing, joy filled smile to take over my face.

"So, did you to make up?" Brock walks over and asks us.

Our hands still holding, Ash and I turn to Brock and nod our heads.

"Then can we get on with practice?" Paul asks, taking a seat at the Drum kit again.

Ash and I turn to Paul and nod. We let go our hands and I walk over to the piano, while Ash picks up his bass.

"Let's get started!" Ash pumps his fist. We all laugh at his enthusiasm.

I love these guys! I hope we stay friends forever, and I'm so glad Ash took the news ok.

We get on with practice and I'm smiling all the way through.

* * *

**And there you have it. What do you think? I hoped you liked it.**

**Finally Ash knows, and May's been a little naughty. :P**

**Sadly, this story is soon coming to its end. But fret not, I'm already working on a new story that I hope you'll all like just as much as this one.**

**Once again, I'd like to give a huge shout of thanks to all those who've reviewed, followed or marked this story as one of their favourites. **

**THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU ALL!**

**- LadySilentEagle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hey May, since we're close friends and everything… would you mind… if I, maybe… got your autograph?" I blink a couple times as I stare at the blank white piece of paper and blue biro, that Ash is waving in my face.

Drew, Paul, Ash, and I are once again relaxing on the roof. It's been a week since Ash was clued in and he's been asking me a barraged of questions. It seems that despite dating Misty, Ash still remains a loyal fan, _my_ loyal fan. _Oh boy…_

"Uh… sure Ash," I take the pen and paper from him; a childlike, grin of joy spreads across his face.

"Ash, will you please quit bugging my girl." Drew slings his arm around me, and shoots Ash a warning stare; "You've been pestering her like a buzzing fly, this past week."

Ever since we told Ash, we kind of made a rule that we are allowed to call me by my real name and to stop referring to me as a male, whenever it was just the four of us alone together. Though I still had to keep up my disguise, and masculine tone.

"Drew, get off me. I'm trying to sign this." I try shrugging him off, but he won't budge.

"Nope." He just flicks his hair and smirks.

Insufferable grasshead. Sometimes I wonder where all his confidence and arrogance comes from. Though I guess that's a part of him that I love, he wouldn't be Drew if he weren't, at least, a little bit insufferable.

I finish signing the paper with my autograph, and then hand the paper and pen back to Ash. He's been surprisingly mellow about the whole 'I'm-really-a-girl-pretending-to-be-a-guy' thing. And after hearing my reason why, he immediately told me that I didn't have to worry one bit about him telling anyone, he vowed that with his entire body and soul he would protect me for the sake of our friendship and to keep Misty from loosing someone close to her. Ash is such a sweet guy, an utter goofball, but a sweet goofball.

"Thanks May." Ash stares at the paper as if it's a map to a long lost and almost forgotten treasure.

"No problem Ash, anything to help out a friend."

"What about your boyfriend?" Drew nuzzles into my neck. Making me shiver and my heart go pitter-pat.

"PDA Alert. I'm backing away now." Ash jokes and walks over to where Paul is seated. Paul, once again, is typing away on his laptop with his headset on – Paul's apparently been updating Dawn on everything that's been happening here at school, such as Ash finding out about my secret and that the Battle of the Bands competition is taking place here.

Speaking of Battle of the Bands, the guys and I have been practicing really heard lately and we've spent hours debating on what song to perform.

According to competition rules, it's going to be an elimination-round set-up. There are only 16 spots available. Those 16 bands will each get a chance to perform, and only the best 8 will make it through to the second round. Then those 8 remaining bands will perform another song, and be shortened down to the top 4 bands. Then in the Final Round, the remaining 4 bands will perform for the last time and the best band will be chosen as the winners and receive a $1000 prize and a trophy.

So in total we have to perform 3 songs in total, and each Round (First/Second/Final) has a theme that we have to meet. This year's panel of judges is made up of: our Headmaster, the Head Sponsor (which we have no idea who it is), Vincent Sanchez (a famous singer/artist whom I've met before), and the Head Organiser of the Event.

"So how are we supposed to pick songs if we don't know the themes?" I ask.

Paul doesn't look up; Ash just shrugs his shoulders, and Drew…

"We'll figure it out. After all we have me as band leader." Drew removes his arm from around my shoulders to lean back on one of his palms, to smirk and flick his hair.

"And besides, according to Brock, the themes will be announced to us 3 days before the competition," helpfully pipes Ash.

"3 days? But the Battle of the Bands is in a week, and they're releasing the themes 3 days beforehand! That's barely enough time to practice, and still attend classes." I don't believe this. Do they really expect us to learn three songs in three days? What if the songs we already know don't match the themes in the slightest? We'll have to learn three new songs, and we take at least 5 or mores days to get a song down pat. Not to mention there's a test in Mathematics coming up – I'm ok in maths but compared to everyone else, I'm a dud (I need to study!)

I hear Drew chuckle at my outburst and I swing my head around to give him a tigers glare.

"Have more confidence in yourself. If we work together, we can do it."

"Drew's right. No matter the themes, we'll rock that competition!" Ash jumps up enthusiastically with a fist pump. I smile and chuckle at his antics.

"Ok, but what do we do in the mean time?"

"We do what we've been doing for the last week. We practice what we know and go over the basics," Paul takes off his headset and closes his laptop, "So that we'll be ready for anything that they can throw at us." A confident and 'we-are-going-to-win-it' smirk reaches his face.

"Right! Like I said, no matter the themes. We'll rock that competition!" Ash shouts.

"Rock what competition?"

We swivel our heads to find that Gary was standing there, alone, in the doorway to the roof. He's hands are jammed in his pockets and he's casually quirking a brow at us.

I watch as Drew's smirk fades from his face and he swiftly stands up to square off to Gary; I can see the tension in his clenched fist. Ash's enthusiasm drained away and now he's looking back and forth between Gary and Drew, like a scared puppy. Paul remained seated with his laptop and headset sitting in his lap; he's watching Drew and Gary cautiously, waiting for a reaction, a storm.

I stand up and shoot a brief glance between Gary and Drew, before approaching Gary with a friendly smile on my face. "Hi Gary, what brings you up here?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, don't forget that you're having dinner at my place."

"I won't forget." I say, feeling the heated stare of Drew grazing my shoulder, and hitting Gary dead on.

Drew and I had already informed Ash and Paul about the agreement I'd made with Gary, about having dinner with his mom this weekend. Ash was happy to hear the word dinner and looking forward to having dinner at Ms. Oak's house, but only showed slight enthusiasm (he was being cautious of Drew's attitude and temper). As for Paul, he seemed a little annoyed but agreed to go; he didn't trust me being alone at Gary's house, despite his mom being there, so he was very pleased to hear that I'd asked Gary to invite him and the others.

"Good. Cause' my mom just called me, saying that we'd be having a roast chicken for dinner and cheesecake for dessert."

Cheesecake! I love cheesecake! I haven't had cheesecake in ages. "Cheesecake! Really? What kind of cheesecake?"

Gary gives me a weird look, "Strawberry."

"Sweet." Gary backs away from me and my happy 'I-get-to-eat-cheesecake' gaga look.

While still in a sweet-cheesecake-day-dreaming mode, I feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me back and Drew steps forward to face Gary. I instantly snap out of my cheesecake stupor to watch Drew and Gary.

"What?" Gary raises a brow and shoots Drew a 'come-at-me-if-you-want' cocky smirk.

"Let's get one thing straight Oak. I'm only attending this dinner because Max invited me. Got it?" I can tell Drew tried to get that out as evenly and calmly as he could.

Gary scoffs. "Hey, I didn't even plan on having you there in the first place. But the nerdling asked me to, and the only reason I invited him in the first place is cause my mom wants me too."

"So what your saying is, that you're a momma's boy?" Now Drew is smirking.

My eyes dart to Gary. His expression is no longer of cockiness, but instead he looks ready to throw a punch. But he doesn't.

"Watch it Hayden. Cause' I have no problem rearranging that pretty-boy face of yours."

"An empty threat."

Gary's hand clenches into a fist, and a frown creases his forehead; his body langue speaks volumes – he's ready and willing to follow through with his threat right now and prove that he means it. Drew responds with a similar change in stance, preparing to go on the defence.

This is escalating quickly, too quickly. _I need to stop this_. I step forward and come in between the two, my back to Drew and my arms outstretched towards Gary. "Stop!"

"Max. Move." Drew's hot breath reaches my neck.

"Yeah, nerdling. Move. Let Hayden and I settle this." Gary steps forward to move around me and target Drew.

"No. Come on guys. You don't need to do this," I nudge Gary back a little and he looks at me weird; I ignore him and instead spin around to face Drew to give him a hard stare, "Drew, just drop it. Gary just came here to remind us about tomorrow. There's no need to start a fight."

Drew looks down at me, "He stared it."

"Then you end it. Without a confrontation." I stress out the 'without a confrontation' part.

"I seem to recall _you_ punching him at one time. So why can't I?"

"I acted on reflex back then, and it was an idiot move. Don't be an idiot," I spin back to face Gary, "And you. You need to stop picking pointless fights."

"I'm a bully, it's what I do."

"No, that's what a jackass does. You saying that you're a jackass Gary?"

"We all know he is." Drew says. I glance over my shoulder to glare at him, giving him a 'shut-the-hell-up-Drew-you're-not-helping' glare. He just gives me an 'I-am-not-trying-to-help-duh' look. I narrow my eyes at him but then turn my attention back to Gary.

"Well Gary?"

"Shut it nerd. Whether I'm a jackass or not, is your opinion. I just act and do what I want, got it?" Gary gets right up in my face, so close that I can see the faint flecks of gold in his brown eyes. Then I'm being yanked back by my collar and Gary is being shoved back by Drew. Crap! I've made it worse.

"Ok. I think that's enough." The three of us turn our attention to Paul, who's standing up now and brushing the imaginary dirt off his school pants. Paul's poker face is impenetrable, but I can tell that he's attempting to disarm the situation, "Gary, thanks for the reminder. Well make sure that we're there. But we have to get going now. We've got band practice."

Gary and Drew just blink at him, their bodies still poised for a confrontation. Ash stands up tentatively, but I can tell that he's just as thankful as I am for Paul's interruption.

Paul packs up his laptop and headset, and then walks right past us, giving Drew a look. Drew nods and proceeds to follow Paul, but not before shooting Gary a warning look. Ash scurries off after them. Leaving Gary and me on the roof.

I sigh and look at Gary who's glaring at the open roof door, his gaze having followed Drew, "Why do you do that?"

Gary turns to look at me. "Why do I do what?"

"Why do you pick fights like that?"

"Says the nerd who called me a jackass." Gary scoffs, shoves his hands in his pockets and moves to stalk away.

"Cause' you were acting like one. I just call em' as I see em'."

Gary pauses and half turns back to me, "So what if I act like a jackass?"

I look him straight in the eye, "Cause' deep down, I know you aren't one."

"What do you know?" He turns away but doesn't walk off.

"I know that your care a lot about your mom. I know that you would do just about anything for her. Even going to the person you hate most to ask for their help, because your mom was sick and injured. You even invited a person you don't like and often bully to dinner, because your mom asked you to. You even agreed to invite the person you hate most to that same dinner, so that you wouldn't disappoint your mom."

"The only reason Drew an the rest of them are going is cause you invited them."

"With _your_ approval, cause' that was condition for me to attend the dinner with you and your mom. You could've said no, but you didn't cause you promised your mom that I'd be there."

Gary doesn't say anything. He just stands there with his back to me. The others are probably wondering what's taking me so long. I can imagine Drew marching back up those stairs to check on me, but I can also imagine Paul stopping him.

"So, why do you pick fights like that?" I step closer, "Or perhaps I should ask, why do you pick fights with Drew like that?"

Gary's spins around to look at me, "Cause' I hate that arrogant prick! That's why."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Gary is now turned, facing me fully. His hands no longer in his pockets, his stance and posture are practically screaming anger and annoyance.

"Why do you hate Drew so much?"

Gary half scoffs and half chuckles, his posture relaxing a little, "Surely Prince Grasshead told you already. The history we have."

"He did. I know that the two of you use to be close friends, along with Ash. I know that you dated Drew's sister, Rose. I know that his parents didn't approve of you two…"

"Damn right they didn't!" Gary interrupts, "Stuck up rich bastards."

I ignore his outburst; "…I know that Drew blames you for her death..."

"It wasn't my fault. I could I…" This time I hold my hand up to silence him. Gary looks at me indignantly.

"…And I know that you loved Rose very much."

Gary's words die on his breath at my statement. He looks at me, his temper fading away. He looks down and lets his hair shadow his face. "How do you know that?"

"Is it a lie?"

Gary is silent for a bit; "No… I loved… love Rose. She… she didn't care about my reputation... she didn't care that I was a bit of a delinquent… she saw me, for me. And she loved me just as much as I love her."

"Is that why you hate Drew, cause he tried to keep you away from his sister?"

Gary shakes his head, "No. Drew actually tried to help get through to his parents. He tried to convince them that I was good for Rose."

"So, then why do you hate Drew? I get how Drew hates you, he blames you for Rose's death. But even after hearing it all, I still don't understand where your hatred stems from."

Gary doesn't look up; "I hate Drew… cause he blames me."

"I don't understand."

With his gaze still down, I watch Gary's body tremble from his chuckle, "And here I thought that you were smart."

"I don't understand, because what your saying is that… you hate Drew cause' he hates you. Is that right?"

Gary sighs and crouches down, scratching the back of his head. I crouch down to his level, resting my head on my knees; waiting for Gary's response. He doesn't answer.

"Why don't you start by telling me your side of the story," I say.

Gary doesn't look up; "You really want to hear what I have to say?"

"Yeah. I do."

Gary sighs and shifts from a crouch to a sitting position, his gaze still down; "That night Rose texted me, asking me to meet her in the park. She had a plan to deal with her parents, and wanted to meet up at the park to discuss it… She never made it…" Gary pauses, the kind of pause one does when they're thinking back on something heavy and are trying to steady themselves, "…Instead Drew and Ash showed up. Drew charged straight for me, grabbed my collar and began shaking and questioning me. Asking a bunch of questions about where Rose was… I didn't know… I kept… I kept telling, or trying to tell him that I didn't know…" He takes another pause, "…It wasn't until a few hours later that I heard about the accident. It wasn't long till Drew started shouting at me, blaming me for her death."

Wait… that's not what Drew told me. "You two weren't planning to run away?"

Gary looks up at me, his brow raised; I took note of the look in his eyes, the sad 'walking-down-memory-lane' look. "No. We were just going to meet up at the park to talk. We weren't planning on running away."

"Drew told me that the reason you two were out that night cause' you two were planning to run away together."

Gary shakes his head; his sad look turning into a mixture of both sadness and guilt. "We weren't planning to run away that night. But… we had considered it in the past… I guess that's what she was coming to meet me for. To discuss that possibility."

"Is that why Drew blames you? He thought that you two were going to run away together."

"I guess so. I just know that he blames me for her death… and… in a way, I do too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It was late. I should've just told her that we could meet up tomorrow… But cause of her parents, we hadn't been hanging out much recently… and I, just wanted to see her so much… So in a way, I am partly to blame for Rose's death." Gary is back to staring down, scruffing up the hair at the back of his head.

"So why do you hate Drew?"

"I hate him, cause he made me aware of that. He also never gave me a chance to explain, to say that I am sorry. He instantly blamed me for her death and has never been able to forgive me."

"And let me guess… your hatred and rivalry just grew from there?"

Gary stands up. "Yeah. And I guess we're both just to stubborn to make the first move."

"At least you'll admit that you're stubborn." I shift to stand up, only to have Gary's hand waving in my face. I look at him and smile, taking his hand and letting him help me to my feet.

"I don't know why. But talking to you is pretty… comfortable. I don't mind sharing things with you." Gary lets go of my hands and shoves his hands into his pockets.

My smile widens, "Do I sense a friendship forming?"

Gary scoffs. "Don't get ahead of yourself nerd. We aren't friends. Your just… a reliable confidant," he then turns and walks away, raising his right hand to give a still wave/salute.

I can't help but chuckle. Despite being rivals, Drew and Gary have a bit in common. They both hate each other, they're both athletic, both can be utter smartasses, both can be quite arrogant, and both are very stubborn.

My mobile buzzes in my pocket.

* * *

**_From: Drew_**

**_To: May_**

**_Where are you? _**

**_Are you ok? _**

**_Did Gary hurt you?_**

I giggle at Drew's predictable concern, and can't help but smile. Drew's stubborn, arrogant, and an insufferable grasshead. But he can be sweet, considerate and kind too.

* * *

**_From: May_**

**_To: Drew_**

**_I'm fine. Gary and I just talked. That's all._**

**_I'll be down in a minute._**

* * *

**_From: Drew_**

**_To: May_**

**_Well, hurry up. Ash is whining, and it's getting my nerves, and Paul's. _**

**_We need you to shut him up, before Paul and I have to resort to force._**

* * *

I giggle as I make my way down the stairs.

**_From: May_**

**_To: Drew_**

**_I'm on my way. _**

**_Hang on._**

**_Don't hurt the lovable goofball._**

* * *

**_From: Drew_**

**_To: May_**

**_Lovable? He's lovable?_**

**_What does that make me?_**

**_And pick up the pace; we're already at the music block._**

* * *

**_From: May_**

**_To: Drew_**

**_You're annoying, arrogant and irresistible._**

**_And I'll get there when I get there. _**

**_Don't be so pushy._**

* * *

**_From: Drew_**

**_To: May_**

**_Irresistible am I?_**

**_If I'm so irresistible, then why are you resisting me?_**

**_Hurry up._**

I giggle once again and pick up the pace. Jogging towards the music block.

* * *

_(Time Skip – It's Saturday Morning)_

Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary and I are waiting together outside he school's front entrance for weekend pick-ups. Gary's mom is going to be picking up the five of us from the front entrance. I can't wait to meet her.

I glance to the side. Paul is on his mobile, playing 'Temple Run'; he's pretty relaxed and calm (he's standing next to me on my left). I turn my head again; Ash is twiddling his thumbs, looking at the ground and occasionally glancing between Drew and Gary (he's standing between Drew and Gary). Speaking of Drew and Gary, the two of them have not acknowledged each other since this morning. The only notice they gave each other was a brief glaring match when we met up in the dorm common room earlier this morning (Drew is standing to my right).

Each one of us is dressed in semi-formal attire. I'm dressed in a pair of clean-cut dark-blue jeans, a white shirt under a red dress shirt and my black school shoes. Drew is dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white tank under a green dress shirt to match his eyes (and hair), a black tie loose around his neck and his school shoes. Paul is also wearing black jeans, a dark purple-grey dress shirt, and black chucks. Ash is dressed is blue jeans, a blue dress shirt unbuttoned over a white T-Shirt, and dark blue converse. And Gary is wearing dark-blue jeans, a grey dress shirt and checked black-and-white chucks.

The atmosphere is awkward, no one is talking and I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. I wonder when Gary's mom will get here, hopefully soon. We've been standing out here for almost twenty minutes. I have a feeling that Gary and Drew will very quickly enter a confrontation soon, and long before the dinner can even begin.

_*Honk, Honk*_

_Saved by the bell._ A battered old, blue sedan pulls up the drive and stops in front of us, spraying up some dust. The drivers side door opens and a forty-year-old woman, with an oval shaped face, long chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes, steps out of the car; dressed in a simple jade green skirt hemmed by stitched flowers, a plain, modest white shirt, a dark green cardigan and heeled Mary-janes. She smiles warmly at us. Then proceeds to walk over and engulf Gary in a motherly bear hug.

I use my hand to cover my mouth, suppressing a laugh. Paul looks up from his mobile, and I can see a smirk twitching in the corners of his mouth. Ash is smiling broadly, with his usual goofy grin. As for Drew… my eyes widen a bit, he's… he's smiling fondly at Gary and his mom. But quickly reverts back to his prior poker face.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Gary mumbles, his face being muffled by his mother's hug, while struggling to gently pull out of his mothers grip.

"I'm sorry. But it's been so long since we've had dinner together," she turns to smile at us, "And have guests over too. You must be Max." She holds her hand out to me.

Using my tutored manners, I politely shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Oak."

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet the young man who helped pay for my surgery. I'm so very thankful for your contribution."

"I'm glad I could help."

Ms. Oak smiles at me and for a second I glimpse the sight of my mother. Ms. Oak has the same comforting and nurturing glow that my mother had, radiating from her.

Paul coughs, "Shall we get going?"

Ms. Oak nods. "Of course. Everyone hope in." She opens the back door and motions for us to pile in. Gary goes on ahead and takes the passengers seat. Leaving Drew, Paul, Ash and I to squeeze into the back.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. How are you boys?" Ms. Oak places her fork down and directs her question towards Drew and Ash.

We'd arrived at Gary's house, which was a modest two bed roomed house. It blended in well with the rest of the street, which was a mixture of small simple houses and luxury double story homes.

Ms. Oak had indeed prepared a mouth-watering roast chicken dinner. I could smell it the moment I entered the house. That warm and inviting scent that only a roast chicken can produce, effectively guided me straight to the dinning room, where it waited. My mouth watered at the sight of it, they way the light shone of his glazed and seasoned form. Paul had to poke me in the back of the head very hard, to snap me out of my daze.

I glance up at Ash and Drew; Ms. Oak is seated at the head of the table, Gary is to her right and I'm to her left, Drew is next to me, Paul is next to Drew, and Ash is next to Gary. I almost forgot… Ash and Drew live around this area too, and have known Ms. Oak since they were kids. I wonder which house is Ash's and which one is Drew's? _Make note to ask them ask them later, and have them point out which house is theirs. _

Ash stops chewing and swallows before replying with his signature goofy grin. "We're doing great Ms. O."

"That's nice to hear Ash. I hear from your mother that you've entered yourself in a Battle of the Bands competition."

Ash's mom and Gary's mom still talk to each other? I wonder if Ms. Oak talks to Drew's father. Does Gary and Drew rivalry spread to their parents as well? I wonder…

"We are. Max, Paul, Drew and I are in a band together." Ash enthusiastically explains. He looks just about ready to talk forever and ever about the competition.

"That's nice. Are you still playing the guitar?"

"I still play, but I'm the bassist in the band. Drew's the guitarist and lead singer. Paul's the drummer. And Max's is our pianist or back-up guitar."

"You play the piano Max?" Ms. Oak is looking directly at me now.

I swallow my piece of chicken before answering. "Yes. I play the piano and guitar."

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"No. Just those two."

"What about sports? What sports do you boys play?"

I glance up at Ms. Oak. Is she that oblivious to the fact that her own son and Drew haven't spoken a single word since our arrival? Gary's been intently focused on his plate the entire time and Drew is eating as if nothing's wrong.

"I'm on the basketball team, so is Drew. Paul sometimes substitutes for the soccer team. And Max isn't part of any teams, but he's wicked good at dodge ball." Says Ash.

"Dodge ball you say?"

"Yep. I remember during our P.E class, when we played dodge ball. Max didn't do much at first, but when the second round got started, we wiped the floor with the other team," Ash makes a bunch of gestures while he tells his story, "He was so cool."

"Why the delay?" Asks Ms. Oak, glancing between Ash and me.

"My heart wasn't in it during the first half." I explained, before taking another bite out of my chicken.

"We had to bribe him, in order to coax him into doing it." Says Ash, a goofy grin on his face.

"Bribe?" This time it's Gary who asks the question.

"Yeah, the guys bet me that I couldn't wipe out your whole team on my own." I explained.

"So they hadn't bet you, my team would've won?"

"Well… maybe. We can't say for sure." I shoot Gary a smug look.

Gary slouches in his chair and grumbles, picking at his food with a fork. Ms. Oak nudges him and tells him to sit straight. Gary heeds and sits up. I smile at him, he catches my smile and glares, both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Well since your not in any teams, what do you do Max? Any extra curricular activities at all?"

"I'm an assistant librarian."

Gary looks as if he wants to make a comment, but whatever it is, it must be rude since he has this constipated look on his face as if forcing himself to withhold it. He can't say it in front of his mom. How sweet. I think.

"That's nice. What about you Paul? We haven't met before, I'm sorry to have been paying so much attention towards Max."

Paul swallows before responding. "That's alright, to be honest, I'm not one for small talk. And I'm in the Mathletes."

"I see. Well, that's good." Ms. Oak has clearly run out of topics to discuss, because she doesn't ask another question and just presumes eating. As do the rest of us (Ash is, of course, digging into his third helping).

I take this opportunity to fully survey the entire table. Ms. Oak is eating calmly, not noticing the silent war going on between Gary and Drew. Gary is still picking at his food, occasionally putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. Paul is obviously ignoring the tension and eating his meal with a poker face. Ash is obvious to the tension, too distracted by his meal. Drew hasn't changed or moved since the dinner started, he's still calmly and steadily eating his meal, not bothering with any conversation or interaction at all.

I'd like to say something, but what do I say?

"May I be excused?" Drew stands up, politely bows and then exists the room. He already knows where the bathroom is? … Oh right, he was friends with Gary; it'd make sense that he's been in this house before and knows where the bathroom is.

The moment Drew is out of earshot, Gary visibly relaxes.

And Ms. Oak puts her fork down. "Are you and Drew still fighting?" She's looking Gary dead in the eye right now. She knows? She acted as if she didn't know about it or wasn't aware of it; I applaud her acting abilities.

Gary looks caught off guard, "How…"

"Garrison Oak, I am your mother and am fully aware that you aren't getting along with all your friends. I also happen to talk to Mr. Hayden occasionally and he's just as aware of your rivalry with Drew as I am." Watching this exchanged between Gary and his mother, I'm reminded of a schoolteacher scolding a student for bad behaviour that the student was trying to hide.

And Ash, Paul and I are innocent, by standing students who just happen to be listening in. Gary doesn't say anything; he just silently stares at his mom.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something, Drew walks back into the room. He pauses, perplexed, as all our eyes instantly dart to him on reflex.

"What?"

"Andrew would you mind sitting down." Ms. Oak is no longer exuding rays of warmth and motherly calm. But keeps up the all-knowing teacher persona, hoping to forever resolve a student argument. Has she forgotten that there are three other people in the room, two of which have no personal connection to the source of the conflict?

Drew does as asked and sits down, one chair over from Gary. Ms. Oak's eyes take clear notice of the action. This dinner is turning out more interesting that I thought it'd be.

Ash, Paul and I dare not speak a word, and just watch as the events unfold.

Drew and Gary sit there and await Ms. Oak's next action.

"Drew. Gary. Don't you think that it's time you forgave each other? It's been almost 6 yeas since Rose's passing; I don't think she'd be pleased to know that her dear brother and significant other are at odds like this. Do you?"

My eyes dart to Drew. Out of the two of them, Drew is the least likely to apologize first and won't even give Gary the chance to apologize. What will he do? How will he react? What about Gary? What will he do?

Though I've never met Rose, from what I've heard about her, I do believe that she wouldn't be please to know that two people she cared deeply for are fighting. No matter the circumstances. I open my mouth to say something but someone else beats me to it…

"Ms. O's right. It's been almost 6 years now. I think this feud has gone on long enough." Ash stands up, his cheerful disposition long gone now. His expression is now a mixture of a patience finally snapped and sadness over not having done anything to help his friends. " I know that have no right to speak, since I didn't do anything to stop my two best friends from growing apart. I just let Drew blame Gary, and let Gary get pissed off at Drew. I just sat on the sidelines and sided with Drew, losing touch with Gary completely. I'm a lousy friend for doing that. But… Ms. O's right. It's time to resolve this. Rose wouldn't want to see the two of you like this."

_Wow_… I'd never seen Ash like this before. Sure he can be serious and totally un-goofy if needed. But never like this. At least, not as far as I've witnessed.

Gary and Drew both stare at Ash, in mild shock; whether it was cause' of his sudden attitude change or from what he actually said, I'm not sure. I just know that they're both shocked. From the corner of my eye, I can see Ms. Oak smiling thankfully at Ash.

Drew and Gary don't make a move. Frowns start to form on both their faces as they take in what Ash said.

A wait of anticipation ensues…

However before a move can be made by either of them, Ms. Oak stands up. We watch as she leaves the room, disappearing from sight. She's gone briefly, and when she returns, she's carrying an oak wood box that looks like its seen better days. She places the box in front of he chair that is filling the space between Drew and Gary; I've never seen Drew stay silent for so long.

"This is for the two of you."

"Mom, I don't think sharing a gift is going to help…" - "It's from Rose."

Gary freezes mid-sentence. Ms. Oak takes a seat in the empty chair between them and opens the box; we all lean in to look inside. There are two, square-shaped envelopes.

"I know that this dinner was intended for me to meet and thank Max. But since the two of you are here, I may as well give this to you both, now. I'm not sure when I was going to be able to get you two to sit in the same room together willing, out of school. Rose wanted me to give this to you both at the same time." Ms. Oak takes out both envelopes and turns them over. Drew's name is written on one envelope in scriptive handwriting obviously written with a fountain pen; Gary's name is on the other in the same handwriting and written with the same pen. She hands each envelope to their respective recipient.

Gary opens his envelope, treating it as if it would crumble away into dust at the wrong move. Drew however just stares at the envelope in his hand. Is he going to open it?

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

A letter from Rose, I find it hard to believe.

I wonder what's written on it. Should I open it? Am I ready for whatever could be written on it?

From the corner of my eye, I watch Gary open his letter at a snail like pace and with glass-handling care.

I turn my attention back to my letter. What would Rose have written to me? Why wait till Gary and I could receive our letters at the same time? Rose…

I feel May's eyes on me; I don't even have to look up. She wants me to open the envelope and read the letter within. Why am I so nervous to read it?

The paper is light and clearly aged only a few years, it must have been in that box since… 6 years ago, when… did she write it before… Why would she give it to Ms. Oak?

I turn it over in my hand and gently wedge a finder under the flap, edging the envelope open. It comes apart easily and without a single tear. The scent of aged roses assaults my nose; Rose always scented her letters. I slip the paper out; it's folded into thirds.

I hold the folded letter in my hands. I glance at Gary, only to realize he'd left the room. I look up to find that Ash and Paul have also left the room, even Ms. Oak. May is the only one left and she's watching me.

"Gary walked off to read the letter in private, in his room. Ash and Paul went out to get some air. And Ms. Oak is preparing dessert while giving you and Gary some time." May explains, but doesn't move, just sits there across the table with a faint smile on her face; her eyes speaking volumes.

I look back down on at Rose's letter.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?"

"I'm not sure… if I want to." I really wasn't. For some reason, I sense a foreboding about this letter. But Rose wouldn't… would she?

"Drew, are you really that stubborn?"

I look up at May, cocking a brow. The letter still balanced in my hand. "What do you mean stubborn?"

"I may be the 'new-guy' to the situation. But even I can sense that Rose wouldn't have wanted you and Gary to be at odds this way. For over 6 years. I can understand why you blame Gary for Rose's death, but guess what, so does Gary."

What? I blink a few times and May takes that as a cue to continue.

"Gary feels guilt over what happened, he also believes that he played a part in Rose's death. But the reason he hates you is because you won't give him the chance to apologize and explain."

So Gary does blame himself. This whole time I've been blaming him, and thinking that he _didn't_ believe that he was partly to blame. I got so mad that night; I let all my anger and rage out on Gary. I even hit him. Not long after that, I stopped talking to him. He did try to talk to me, but I… I pushed him away.

"To be honest, after I started to calm down, I gave Rose's passing real thought without the storm clouds in my head crowding my thoughts," I pause, May is totally caught on what I have to say, "My anger towards Gary, the source of it changed… I hated him because he made me realize… that I… I should've been a better brother… I should've fought harder against our parents to let Rose be happy with Gary… cause she was happier with him. But instead… I barely did a thing… I let our parents push her… to the point where she wanted to run away with Gary…" I place the letter on the table. I don't know if I should read it… I…

"You've let this eat away at both you and Gary for over 6 years. Why?"

I sigh and give a half-hearted laugh. "Like you said. I'm stubborn. And so is Gary. We never… we just… we didn't know how to… it was almost a year till I realized what I did… by then we'd drifted so far apart… that… we just let it be and didn't do a thing about it."

"Did you even try?"

I look at May, then at the un-read letter still on the table.

"No… I didn't. I just let our rivalry grow. I… I didn't even…"

"You hide the truth to why you hated him, and just let the rivalry be. Gary is the school bully and can easily tick anyone off. You went with that."

I nod my head. The rivalry between Gary and I spread through the school rather quickly. So, I just went with flow. Gary became the school delinquent-bully and I became the respectable student with top grades.

"Read the letter Drew."

My eyes dart to the letter, my hand close enough to just pick it up and read it with ease.

"Don't you think it's time to end this rivalry? Once and for all," May places her hand over mine and guides it over to the letter, "For Rose."

Her hand moves away from mine, leaving it to rest on top of Rose's letter.

I pick it up and then, with a deep breath I unfold and read it…

* * *

_Dear Andrew,_

_ I'm writing this letter just in case anything should happen to me. I want you to know that you are the best brother any sister could ask for and don't let anyone (even yourself) tell you any different. And any girl, who gets to spend the rest of their life with you, is a very lucky lady._

_ I want you to promise me that you, and Gary, and Ash will always remain friends for life. Ash is like the goofy kid brother I never had but always wanted, and Gary… I care a lot about Gary. I want you to know that I love him, from the bottom of my heart (thank-you for all your help in trying to change our parent's minds)._

_ If whatever happens to me cause's Gary great pain, I want you to promise that you and Ash will be there to support him. I never want to see the three of you fight. I couldn't bare it. So please look after each other. I want the three people I love and care about the most in this world to always be there for each other._

_ Love, Rose_

Rose… Rose… I'm so sorry.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait. **

**This chapter took me a while to write. But I made it.**

**Take that bad headache + cold + other work! **

**You will never defeat me!**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_Dear Gary,_

_If you are reading this then that means I have already left. I'm writing this letter because I am preparing to leave home soon, I don't know where I plan on going and I'm sorry for leaving you, but I have to do this. And no matter where it is that I go, I want you, and Ash, and my brother to stick together - for me. Look out for each other and be best friends till the end. I'll be back someday. I promise._

_And no matter how much my parents want us to be apart, I will keep fighting till they concede and let us be. I want them to see how happy you make me and how you are the best thing in my life. And please don't be upset with Drew; he's doing his best to convince our parents that you & I should be together. Moving into the neighbourhood, and meeting both you and Ash is probably the best thing to have ever happened to Drew and me (even if he won't admit it)._

_While I am writing this, I'm also writing a separate letter to Drew, a letter that I will entrust to your mom. Your mom is one of the few adults who I can pour my entire heart and soul to. She will give these two letters to the both of you at the same time after I've gone. Drew doesn't know that I will be leaving, and he may get mad and blame you (knowing him). Even if he does, promise me that you will not let him drift away from you, hold your friendship and lock it tight. I don't want to be the cause of conflict. _

_And always know that - I love you Gary. _

_Your Love, Rose_

* * *

**Gary's P.O.V (for the first and last time)**

So that's why she wanted to meet me in the park. She was going to say good-bye in person. Damn it Rose. Why? Why did you have you pick that night?

I let the letter float down onto my desk as I slouch back in my chair, rubbing my hands over my face as my mind tries to sort itself out.

Why Rose? You were going to run away from home on your own. Why did you have to leave? I knew your parents were driving you to edge with the constant lectures about us, but I never thought… And why were you going to leave me behind?

I sigh, as I lower my hands from my face and lean my head back to stare at the ceiling.

I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry I broke your promise without knowing. And I'm sorry that I gave up trying to fix it. Can you hear my thoughts? Can you forgive me? Can you forgive us both? And more importantly, can Drew and I forgive each other? Two stubborn fools.

*_Knock, Knock*_

I sit up straight. "Come in."

I'm surprised by who comes in. Drew has a solemn look on his face and I can't help but note the red in the corner of his eyes – Drew can cry? Go figure.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Drew looks away and just stands there shifting his weight from foot to foot while I remain seated, equally frozen with awkwardness. What now? I wonder what Rose had written to him, she did say that she'd be writing to him as well. If she didn't write about her leaving home, what did she write to him?

"Um… sooo… Looks like we're both stubborn idiots." Drew steps further into my room and slumps down on the edge of my bed, leaning his elbows on his legs. I don't stop him or say anything; instead I get up off my chair and take a seat next to him, copying his actions.

"Yeah," I breathe out.

"Rose would most likely smack the both of us for it if she could."

"Yeah… she would. She'd also lecture us both on our stubborn streaks and how we've both been extremely pig-headed." I smile faintly at the memory of Rose and when she lost her temper. She'd smack the person at the back of the head and then proceed to let off steam by shouting at the person. Sometimes you could actually, literally see steam coming out of her ears, like in those old cartoons.

"When was… It's been sometime since we sat down like this and talked. You know, without insulting and glaring at each other, or edging to pick a fight."

"Yeah."

Silence fills the room. What now? Who's going to make the first move? Should I go ahead and apologize first or…

"I'm sorry."

I turn my head to look at Drew. Did he just? Drew Hayden just apologized to me, Gary Oak. Rich boy Andrew Hayden just apologised to the school delinquent, me, Garrison Oak. _Wow._ I thought that I'd have to apologize first. But he beat me to it.

Before I can get a word in, Drew has more to say, "That night I'd been so worried that Rose was going to do something really reckless. You see, before sneaking out of the house to meet you, she had a huge fight with my parents. I can't for the life of me recall exactly what was said, but whatever it was had Rose storming off and slamming the door to her bedroom. She was in there for over an hour, loud music playing. I knocked on her door, asking her if she wanted to talk, but I got no answer."

"She'd left to meet me already, hadn't she?" Drew doesn't look at me, instead choosing to stare straight at the wall.

"Yeah. I opened her door only to find her room empty, her stereo on and her window open. I knew she was gone cause her mobile was gone too. You know how she'd never leave the house without it."

I don't say a word I just nod my head. Drew continues,

"I knew immediately that she'd snuck out. I tired calling you but got directed to voice mail. So I tried calling Ash and he told me that he'd seen you run out your door, he only had time to ask you were you were going."

"Yeah. I got a call from Rose, asking me to meet her in the park. Ash was taking out the trash when I ran out my door. I remember him shouting, asking me were I was headed. I just enough had time to shout back, telling him that I was meeting Rose at the park before sprinting away. I was like the motherf**king Flash."

"I guess Ash must have interpreted that as you two running way together, cause that's what he told me." Drew looks at me, with a hard and accusing look in his eye.

"Stupid goofball." I mutter and look away, sighing heavily.

"But even if that wasn't the reason, I…"

"Rose was coming to meet me cause she wanted to say goodbye." It's my turn to stare straight at the wall, but from the corner of my eye I can see Drew's eyes widen.

"Goodbye? Why was she saying goodbye?"

"Rose _was_ running away, but she was going by herself."

"By herself? How? Why?" I get up and pick up Rose's letter, skimming over it's contests once more, before I turn and hand it out to Drew. He takes it from me, shooting me a questioning look before proceeding to read it; I retake my seat next to him and wait. I watch as his eyes dance as it reads the contents of the letter.

"So she _was_ going to run away… and leave you behind."

"Yeah."

"And you had no idea?" Drew looks at me.

"No, none. I mean we'd considered it before, but we never took seriously. Or at least I never took it seriously."

"Rose would really be extremely pissed at the both of us right now, huh?" Drew reads over the letter once more, "We both broke promises without even realizing it."

Drew and I sit in silence. What now? It's been ages since I've sat down and talked, actually talked to Drew. Normally I'd taunt him, be a total ass or jerk, or pick on his friends. And he'd pretty much stand against me and treat me like the enemy. He was the noble knight who always played fair and was the crowd favourite, while I was the ruthless knight who played dirty tricks and cheated. I used my strength to get what I wanted, whereas Drew used his words and charm to win people over. Hard to believe we were ever friends, let alone best friends. I don't know why I let myself continue this 'bully-delinquent' persona. I guess it worked for me. No one messed with me. I got to do what I wanted. But…

"You know I'm surprised that you apologized first. I figured I'd be the one to do it. You know, step up and be the bigger man."

"Wasn't sure you were prepared to," Drew glances at me, leans his weight on one of his legs, smirks and flicks his hair in that arrogant and annoying fashion, "And, I was sort of, well… Let's just say that I was _pushed_ to make the first move."

Normally I'd threaten to hit him after making a comment like that, but instead I find myself shaking my head and giving a breathy laugh, "Let me guess, Max?"

Drew looks at me and his smirk turns into a smile, "Yeah."

"He's a weird guy. But… he can really get to you."

Drew nods his head, "Yeah, he can."

"So, what now? Do we go back to being friends, or what?"

Drew opens his mouth, but hesitates. "We'll…take our time. But I can definitely say that… the rivalry is over."

I stand up and stretch. "Ok, but I was actually referring to what do we do when we go back downstairs. Do we act like friends or… simply, act like we can actually stand to be in each others presence without fighting?"

Drew stands and walks over to the door, gripping the handle before half-turning to face me. "Like I said, we'll take our time. Let's start with a… _mild tolerance_ and work our way up."

"Works for me."

"See ya downstairs in a few." Drew opens the door and nods goodbye.

I sit back down at my desk with Rose's letter in my hands. I read it over once again. Sorry Rose, sorry that it took so long for Drew and I to settle things. Sorry that I betrayed you, but not changing. You were one of he few who believed that I could be more than a bully and delinquent.

Sorry.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

"Did he really?" My childish laugh gurgles up my throat and tries to force its way out, but my hand covers my mouth to suppress it. Ms. Oak has been telling me humorous stories about Ash, Drew and Gary from when they were kids. My gut is hurting from a mixture of suppressing laughs and eating cheesecake while doing so. Ash is smothering his embarrassment by stuffing his face, and Paul is smirking, wanting to chuckle as much as I want to laugh outright.

"Oh, he did. You wouldn't believe it, given his personality, but he did it."

"I can't believe Drew would do something like that."

"I have photographic proof, if you'd like to see it." Ms. Oak has a sly fox look in her eye now.

"Yes! I want to see it!" I watch with eager anticipation as she stands up and walks out of the room, only for Drew to walk in. Just Drew. My smile wavers a little. How did it go with Gary? Are they good now?

Ash is the first to speak up. "Hey Drew. How's Gary?"

"He's good. He'll be down in a few." Drew walks around and takes a seat next to me.

I put my fork down and place my hand over his, asking with my eyes just as much as my mouth, "Does this mean you two have settled things now?"

"We're… on our way to… being mutual acquaintance's." Drew shifts his hand over mine and gives it a squeeze.

"I found it!" Ms. Oak returns with a baby blue photo album in hand; the smile on her face broadening at the sight of Drew. My hand slips away from his immediately.

"Found what?" Drew looks to Ash, Paul and I for answers. I can't help the extra large smile that takes over my face.

"Take a look for yourself Drew." Ms. Oak walks over to the two of us opening the photo album along the way, her smile never leaving her face once. Drew looks on with confused curiosity while I'm on the edge of my seat with anticipation. I can't wait to see it, especially after what Ms. Oak just told me. I can't wait. And what's even better is that I get to witness Drew's reaction to it too.

Ms. Oak lays the photo album in front of the both of us on the table. Then, as if in slow motion, Drew's face twists into an expression of embarrassed horror, while I completely and utterly burst out laughing my ass off.

Displayed before us, framed by baby blue is a picture of 11-year-old Drew. Sweet, young Drew, or should I say Drewina. In the picture he's dressed in a candyfloss pink sundress with a matching sun hat, cherry pink eye shadow, and there's a certain shine to his lips (telltale signs of lip-gloss). You can tell it's him cause of his hair and eyes; Rose apparently had green hair but brown eyes.

"You look so… precious!" Drew reaches out and slams the photo album shut and then turns to glare at me, screaming and throwing a tantrum with his eyes, ordering me to shut up and stop laughing.

"Remind me again why you did that?" Ash is suppressing a fit of laughter too. His eyes are practically watering. Paul is grinning broadly and giving Drew a look that said 'you-look-good-man-(:P)'.

"It was a dare from me remember." Gary walks into the room, a smug and triumphant look on his face. Drew turns his annoyed glare on Gary, eyeing him to shut it. "Don't look at me like that, _you_ chose to listen to me, you didn't have too."

"I didn't know that at the time now did I." Drew rebuts.

My eyes widen in surprise and joy, Drew and Gary… they argued without threatening to throw a punch or smash someone's face in. And the atmosphere doesn't seem tense at all. They are on their way to being friends again. I catch Paul's eye and I can tell he's noticed the same thing too, especially with that knowing smirk on his face. I smile back, before joining on the warm and friendly banter and laughter among friends.

This dinner turned out way better than expected. _Fantastic!_

* * *

**(Time Skip – 3 days till the Battle of the Bands)**

**Drew's P.O.V**

I'm wide-awake before the alarm even has a chance to go off. I reach up and quietly turn it off to prevent it from rudely awakening May. My eyes dart over to her slumbering form.

She took off her wig before going to bed, so her auburn hair is spread out across her pillow like chocolate velvet. I sit up and walk over. Carefully I take a seat next to her, making sure not to wake her. She really does look angelic when she's sleeping, or do all guys just think that about their girls? Nah, she is naturally angelic when she's sleeping. I tentatively run my hand over her cheek, she shifts a little, but doesn't wake. I know I promised not to do anything without her permission, but surely she wouldn't mind waking up to a kiss on the cheek… or the lips.

I lean down close to her face, shifting my position so that I don't crush her. She doesn't move or show any signs of waking. She won't hit me. I lean close to her ear and gently blow on it. She mumbles and tries to swat me away, before turning over and snuggling further into her pillow and blanket.

She's so cute. I can definitely see why she has such a successful career as a model. She's cute, angelic, fiery, tough, and all together beautiful. And she's all mine. Rose was right, except maybe she got the other way around – being with May makes _me_ one very _lucky guy_.

I glance over to the clock; we have 20 minutes before we have to show up for practice. Brock would be announcing the 3 themes for the Battle of the Bands today. The sooner we know what they are, the more time we have to get ready and practice.

I lean close again and plant a fairytale kiss on May's cheek. May shifts and lies on her back, her eyes flutter open and dreamily look up at me.

"Drew?"

"Good morning princess. Have a nice dream?"

"It was nice, but this is better." She leans up and kisses me on the lips, pressing her form closer to mine, seeing as I'm still kind of half leaning over her. And _she_ warns _me _not to do anything inappropriate. She's purposefully pressing herself closer, not that I mind of course. Heck, if I weren't supporting myself on my arm to ensure that I didn't fall on her, I would be wrapping my arms around her and pressing her further into me. Instead I eagerly reciprocate the good morning kiss, and pour all my affection into it.

"I like waking up this way much better. It way, way better than that damn bloody alarm clock." I chuckle as I lean back to let her sit up properly and stretch. I watch as she yawns, her sweet pink lips stretching in an 'O' as her arms reach above her head. Cute.

"Mind returning the favour sometime?" She drops her arms and looks at me indignantly.

"Sorry, but that's not likely. I'm not an early bird."

I chuckle and stand up, "Come on, you can use the bathroom first. We've got practice. Brock is going to announce the Battle of the Band themes."

"Finally. I've been waiting ages for them." She pushes her covers back, swings her legs over the edge and stands up. I walk closer and pull her against me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands grip my upper arms in surprise.

"You know, while I was watching you sleep, I thought you were extremely cute."

A red hue stains her cheeks, "Really?"

"Yep." I lean my face closer till our noses are touching. The red in her cheeks deepen, distinctly standing out against her skin.

"You know, it's considered creepy watching someone sleep." She mumbles beneath her breath, her eyes focused on the floor, avoiding my gaze.

I chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose, then let her go. "Go, use the bathroom. Get ready." I nudge her toward the bathroom door.

She turns her head and smiles at me before changing course towards her drawers to grab a fresh uniform. Then disappears into the bathroom; I sit down on my bed and lean back on my arms, listening to the water run - a sign that she was taking a shower. Yep, I am one lucky guy.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

"Ok, the three themes for the Battle of the Bands are – 'Unity', 'Pain' and 'Heart'." Brock announces to the four of us.

I'm seated at the piano running keys and Drew is seated next to me with his guitar is leaning against the side of the piano; Ash is sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the desk and his bass is leaning against that very same desk, and Paul is adjusting the hi-hat cymbals in his drum set.

"What kind of themes are those?" Ash complains.

"The point is for us to interpret them and then match them as best we can to impress the judges," Paul gives a 'duh-you-idiot' look.

"So unity… pain… and heart… what kind of songs can we play?" I ponder this; trying to imagine all the songs we could play to match those themes. Unity could mean songs about friendship, kinship, family or community. Pain could mean songs about physical pain, mental pain or psychological pain. And Heart could mean songs about love, crushes, looking for love or passion. _Hmmm… _

"How about we each take a theme and pick a song to match it?" Paul suggests.

"Uh… but there are 4 of us and 3 themes, how does that work?" Ash scratches his head, and Paul smirks. I eye him cautiously, what's he up to?

"You and I each get a theme, and I figure May and Drew can work on one theme together."

Ash smiles like a chesire cat, "They can get 'Heart'. A love song would match that theme perfectly, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I open my mouth to say something when Drew drapes his arm around my shoulders. "I think that's a perfect idea." He flicks his hair and smirks; oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face sometimes. He's cute but he can push it sometimes.

I open my mouth to try a say something but this time Paul interrupts me, "That's settled then. May and Drew will work on a song for 'Heart'. I'll work on 'Pain' and Ash, can you work on 'Unity'?"

Ash nods his head - a huge happy, child-like smile on his face. "I can handle that."

"Great! Each of you can go off and come up with a song. Rules state that you can either perform a cover of write a song to match the theme."

"Let's do this!" Ash stands up and fist pumps.

* * *

**Still May's P.O.V**

"Ugh! This is going to take ages. It's messing up my brain." I sigh and hit my forehead on my desk.

"It's just math's homework, you've done it before. It's not that bad." Drew says from his spot on his bed, reading a book.

Classes are over for the day and dinner is in two hours. I stupidly decided to do my math's homework before dinner, and Drew is not helping one bit. What's the benefit of having a smart boyfriend if he won't use his brain to help you do your homework?

"Drew, some help please?" I turn and crouch on my desk chair, clutching the backboard and pouting like a puppy.

"Nope." He 'pops' the P and turns the next page in his book, not looking at me once. _Oh come on!_

"Pleeeaaaassssseeeee! If you help me, we can work on figuring out a song for 'Heart' much faster… and you could save yourself a night of constant complaints and whining." I jut my bottom lip out further and exert the puppy dog pout at full force, maximum level pleading cuteness.

Drew sighs and closes his book, "Fine."

He shifts off his bed and walks over to me, and leans on my desk. He picks up my worksheet and peers at the questions… "Question 3 and 7 are wrong." He places the worksheet back and down and picks up my pencil, then picks up a blank piece of paper for working out. "You do it like this."

My eyes dart about as I watch his do the working out with well practiced ease, the kind of ease that clearly shows that he's done equations like this a million times.

"And there you go, it's simple." He pushes the paper over so I can get a better look.

"Oh! So that's how, I thought you were supposed to do it this way." I point to my earlier scrawl of calculations.

"Well now you know." Drew smirks at me, "Let's do the rest."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Ugh! This is going to take ages. It's messing up my brain." I sigh and hit my forehead on my desk.

"It's just math's homework, you've done it before. It's not that bad." Drew says from his spot on his bed, reading a book.

Classes are over for the day and dinner is in two hours. I stupidly decided to do my math's homework before dinner, and Drew is not helping one bit. What's the benefit of having a smart boyfriend if he won't use his brain to help you do your homework?

"Drew, some help please?" I turn and crouch on my desk chair, clutching the backboard and pouting like a puppy.

"Nope." He 'pops' the P and turns the next page in his book, not looking at me once. _Oh come on!_

"Pleeeaaaassssseeeee! If you help me, we can work on figuring out a song for 'Heart' much faster… and you could save yourself a night of constant complaints and whining." I jut my bottom lip out further and exert the puppy dog pout at full force, maximum level pleading cuteness.

Drew sighs and closes his book, "Fine."

He shifts off his bed and walks over to me, and leans on my desk. He picks up my worksheet and peers at the questions… "Question 3 and 7 are wrong." He places the worksheet back and down and picks up my pencil, then picks up a blank piece of paper for working out. "You do it like this."

My eyes dart about as I watch his do the working out with well practiced ease, the kind of ease that clearly shows that he's done equations like this a million times.

"And there you go, it's simple." He pushes the paper over so I can get a better look.

"Oh! So that's how, I thought you were supposed to do it this way." I point to my earlier scrawl of calculations.

"Well now you know." Drew smirks at me, "Let's do the rest."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Yay! Done! No more math's homework!" I drop my pencil and breathe a huge sigh of relief. Drew chuckles at my antics and ruffles my hair.

"Now we can work on the song for the competition." Drew walks over and sits on the edge of his bed.

I pack up my papers and textbook, putting them away in my school bag. Then I grab a pen and notepad, and take a seat next to Drew. I sit cross-legged and prop the notepad on one knee.

"Ok, let's brainstorm some ideas before dinner."

"Well, with a theme like 'Heart' we could do a song about love like Ash suggested?" Drew shifts around to lean his chin on my shoulder, watching me as I write down 'love songs' on the notepad.

"What else? Hmm… We could do a song about having a crush on someone?" I write that down, along with 'Confessing love', 'love for friends and family' and 'losing love'.

"What about a song about 'New Love'?"

I feel weight lift off my shoulder, causing me to look over to Drew. He's leaning back and looking at me with a great fondness, as if I was the most beautiful piece of artwork in the whole world and that he would sell his soul to keep me forever. I knew this look because I'd seen before, every time I saw my father staring at a picture of my mother.

I drop the pen and note pad and crawl over to Drew, "I have an idea, why don't you _write_ a song for the competition. That'll really impress the judges."

Drew leans forward and closer to me, our noses almost touching. "If I'm going to do that… then… will you be my muse?"

I feel heat rise up and consume my cheeks, "You want me to be your muse?"

He pecks me on the lips, "Hey, writing a love song for the one I love, about the one I love… there's nothing I'd love to do more.

_Aww!_ I lean forward and plant my lips firmly over on Drew's. He reciprocates the kiss with full vigour, our lips melding perfectly together. I'm seeing fireworks going off behind my eyelids, and I can feel how much Drew cares about me in this kiss. That isn't to say that all our other kisses aren't filled with how much we care for each other, but this kiss is like I'm standing in the rain, where the rain is love and I'm being drenched from head to foot in love.

I can feel Drew's arms wrap around me and I can also feel him lean back, pulling me with him. So now I'm lying on top of Drew, our lips locked tight. My hands snake their way into his hair to run my through it's silky softness; in turn his hands travel up my back and into my hair, pulling me closer and deepening our lip-lock.

I wish we could stay in this state of bliss forever… But then… Ugh! ... _God damn you oxygen!_ The need to breathe becomes apparent and it causes' us to pull back and stare with half-lidded eyes into each other's eyes.

"Wow… is it just me, or was that kiss more intense then usual?" Drew mumbles, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I know." I breathe out, my eyes dropping to his lips.

"I want to do that again, but… we really should get started on writing the song."

"Huh? … Oh! Right. The song, we should get started on the song. We've only got three days to get ready."

I get up and shift back into my prior cross-legged sitting position. I lean over and pick up the dropped pen and notepad. "Then let's get started."

Drew smiles and gets up, swings his legs over the edge of his bed and stands up. He walks over to his desk, opens a draw and pulls out a worn notebook. His lyric book! He then kneels down to pull out his acoustic guitar from beneath his bed. Then retakes his eat next to me, placing his guitar on his lap and laying his notebook out next to him.

"Let's get started."

_We're going to own that competition! _

* * *

**And here's Chapter Seventeen. **

**What do you think of the outcome of Drew and Gary's feud?**

**And I would like your input with something. I need help choosing songs for the Battle of Bands competition. If you have any suggestions for songs that could match the themes - Unity, Pain and Heart - I'd love to hear em'.**

**Please & Thank-you!**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter, I had some trouble writing it but I finally got it done. **

**I want to thank all those who suggested possible songs for the Battle of the Bands. I took each one into consideration and it helped me narrow down the type of songs I was looking for. **

**Heads up, this is a really long Chapter - the longest one I've ever written, though I do skip scenes a number of times. But anyway... Read and please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"And that's a wrap. Good job guys. With a set like that, I think you guys stand a fair chance in the competition. And Max, Drew, nice work in writing an original song for the Battle of the Bands." Brock says, tidying up the music sheets and placing them in a manila folder.

It's the evening before the Battle of the Bands, and we're putting the finishing touches to our song set and performance. Drew and I managed to write a song that will, hopefully, match the theme 'Heart' and please the judges; apparently Drew had already tried writing a song (dedicated to me) but never got around to finishing it, so we decided to finish it together and use it.

Ash chose an upbeat song (from one of our favourite TV show's) that fitted the theme of 'Unity' well, and it spoke volumes on the unity found in friendship; Ash said that he wanted a song that fitted the friendship between the four of us.

However, it was Paul's choice of song that surprised me the most. It matches the theme of 'Pain' rather well, or at least that's what I think. It showcases the pain of a lost love in a way that pulls at your heartstrings with both its words and music.

The balance and difference between the three songs will showcase how well the four of us can play a range of music - Brock said that something like this is a good selling point to our performance and will impress the judges to some level in the Battle of the Bands.

"What do you mean a fair chance? With this set, we're gonna own that competition!" Ash fist pumps and I laugh. Both for his enthusiasm and the fact that, that's what I was thinking a few nights ago. We are going to definitely own the competition, that prize is ours.

"Confidence is good Ash, but don't become over-confident." Brock warns us in a fatherly way as he helps Drew pack away the spare guitar. For one of the songs, I'd be switching from piano to guitar, and some other instruments.

"Oh come on. I'll be fine." Ash waves it off as he stores his bass away.

"Just warning you," Brock smiles in a concerning fashion, "Now go to bed you lot. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"See ya tomorrow Brock." I wave and smile bye, then follow the others out.

* * *

The crisp evening air washes over my face and elevates my positive mood. My mind is filled with song lyrics and music. The moment we're back at the dorms, I'm going over the lyrics to each of the songs once more so I know that I'm keeping in beat… and speaking of music…

"Hey Paul, I was wondering. What made you choose that song for 'Pain'? I mean it matches the theme great, but why go for that kind of song?"

Paul stops walking and turns to face us, "I had help from Gary."

My eyes dance to Drew, who's standing next to me, to watch his reaction. I know he's made up with Gary and that they're working on becoming friends again, but it's still fairly early.

"Gary? He helped you pick the song?" Drew's expression shows nothing of anger or betrayal. Instead it's an expression of natural, pure curiosity and confusion.

"I was in the library working on an assignment, and decided to do some side work in looking up a song. Gary happened to pass by and ask me what I was doing." Paul turns away, his hands shoved in his pockets, and starts walking away. We follow; I speed up my pace to walk beside him, leaving Drew and Ash steps behind us.

"And?" I push.

Paul glances at me from the corner of his eye, "I told him and he actually offered to help me."

"He did? So he chose that song?" Now that I think about it, the song actually fit Gary. Not in the genre but the theme.

"Not really. He helped me brainstorm interpretations of Pain. And we came across the idea of pain from a lost love and having to live with the knowledge that they're gone."

Rose and Gary. That's why the song fit Gary. He loves, not loved, but loves Rose. So of course he'd spend a lot of time thinking about her and how she's gone. I can sort of imagine the pain he feels – losing a loved one and living day by day with the knowledge that they're gone, waking up each day knowing that your never going to see them again. Though the song speaks of a different tale from Gary's loss of Rose, it still delivered the message of that pain.

Wheels in my head start to turn…

I stop in my step, causing the others to stop as well. Paul doesn't walk back to me but stays where he is, half turned to look at me, frowning when notices my own frown; Ash walks up to stand directly, diagonally behind me and peers at my face from over my shoulder; Drew stands in front of me, half blocking me from Paul, and asks me what's wrong.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." I turn on my heel and jog back towards the music block. I hope Brock is still there, I really need to ask him something.

"Max! Where are you going?" Ash calls out.

I shout over my shoulder, "I need to ask Brock something. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

I burst into the music room, causing Brock to jump slightly in his chair. "May?"

"I need to ask you something."

Brock blinks at me, taking in my ruffled hair and skewed glasses, but still motions for me to sit down at one of the desks.

"What is it?" He leans across the teacher's desk and leans on his elbows.

"I have an idea for the Battle of the bands…"

* * *

"Hey, what did you ask Brock?"

I pause rummaging through my draws and half turn to face Drew, who's seated on his bed. It's two hours before lights out. Drew and I are in our dorm room, getting ready for bed and making preparations for tomorrow.

The Battle of the Bands takes place at 5pm tomorrow in the Main Assembly Hall, but the doors will be open at 4:30pm to let people in so they can find their seats; however, each of the competing bands have to be there before 4pm to organize and set up their equipment. But the four of us, plus two other volunteers, have to show up at 1:30pm to help set-up the stage, the equipment and set up the layout of the chairs. Turns out, not only are we competing in the competition, but since we're students of the school (and therefore the school representatives in the Battle of the Bands) we have to help out and set up.

After running my idea over Brock, I returned to the dorm and found Drew waiting for me outside. Together we walked back up to out room and decided to prepare for bed.

I shrug and turn back to my draws, "You'll find out tomorrow."

I hear the shuffle of movement and the creak of Drew's bed, and I before I can turn around to see what he's doing, two strong arms are wrapping around my waist and pulling me backwards onto my bed.

"Drew!"

"What are you up to?" Drew whispers into my ear, his arms still firmly secured around my waist. Leaving the two of us lying on our sides on my bed with Drew behind me.

"Nothing." I try to pry his arms off me but his hold is adamant.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Now what are you up to?" Drew leans over my shoulder, and I can feel his smirk through his cheeks. My face feels like it's burning.

"It's a surprise." I confess.

"What kind of a surprise?"

"If I told you then it won't be a surprise." I huff and turn away, attempting to bury my face into the mattress.

"Can you at least tell me if it's a good surprise?"

His hold on me loosens as his face draws closer to mine, so I take the opportunity to pry myself away from him and sit up. "It's a surprise you'll like. I promise."

Drew sits up and shifts over to sit next to me. "Really?"

I glance to the side but quickly avert my gaze. The look Drew is giving me is stirring up a strange, yet pleasant, feeling in my heart and stomach.

"Yes."

"Really?" Drew's breath is warm against my ear. I gulp and simply nod my head rapidly. I can feel my cheeks igniting in a deep blush. I begin to fidget a squirm under Drew's gaze, cause' I know that he's looking at me with those emerald eyes of his.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Drew smirking. But… not his usual smirk. Actually, this smirk is more like… a crooked smile. The kind of crooked smile I'd often see on my father's face whenever he stared at a picture of mum. I turn around completely to face Drew. He looks into my eyes and I into his. Staring into his eyes I can see pools of emerald filled with appreciation, affection and admiration. And I'm sure my eyes are reflecting the same feelings. I know they are because that's what I'm feeling right now. Despite his many flaws, he also has positive points and I love both his flaws and positive points. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he's with me. That he's all mine and I'm all his.

"Hey Drew." I breathe out; my voice is barely above a whisper. Never once did my eyes avert from his.

Drew's smile gently widens and he brings up a hand to brush a few strands of hair away from my face. "What is it May?"

"When you first learnt that I was really a girl, despite where we were, what was… what was the first thing that popped into your head? Cause' I was expecting a slightly different reaction."

Drew's smile turns into a proper smirk. He leans forward to kiss my forehead and then leans back and flicks his hair, "Well, my first thought was of how well you look disguised as a guy. You looked nothing like a girl at all. And despite the shock, I guess I… accepted you as you are because I kind of already had a crush on you. To be honest, I'm surprised Paul and Ash took it on so well, especially Paul."

I bring my legs up to sit cross-legged, still facing Drew. "Yeah, Paul finding out was a total accident, and I was kinda expecting him to ignore me. And then when I told Dawn about him finding out she asked me if I was going to tell you and Ash."

Drew's smirk turns back into a smile as he brushes more strands of hair away from my face. "And were you?"

"I… was planning too, but… the reason it took me so long, is because I was afraid you'd reject me for lying to you. You all took me in, treated me like a friend, gave me your trust and the reason I was nervous and hesitant to tell you… is because, I didn't want to lose that." I take my glasses off and fiddle with them. Looking down at my lap and away from his gaze.

"You were scared that we'd reject you or rat you out?"

I nod. "I figured you'd find out and be mad at me and then ignore me, or rat me out and I'd have to leave."

Drew takes my glasses from me and with one hand he lifts my face up towards his and puts my glasses back on. I blink a couple times, quirking a brow. What's he doing?

"May… Ash and I would never do that, especially Ash. We aren't like that. Though it's true I was a little mad at you when you first told me, I would've never stayed mad at you for long."

"What about you and Gary? You stayed mad at him for over 6 years."

Drew sighs and looks away, "Gary and I… that was a little different. We were 11 years old back then and strongly influenced by our stubbornness. Our rivalry was born on an unjustified premise and fuelled by our stubbornness, neither one of us wanted to admit that he was wrong. But you… your circumstances… it made things a little different. Plus, I'd already made up my mind that I love you for the person you are on the inside, not on the outside."

"So… If I really were a guy, you'd still love me and be willing to date me?"

Drew looks at me, at first with a blank face but then the straight line of his mouth changes into smile. A smile accompanied by a glint in his eye. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Drew, where are you…"

He opens the door and drags me out into the main hall. Many of the students are already in their rooms and getting ready for bed. But some students are still out and walking about, while others are just about to enter their rooms. Drew drags me over to Ash and Paul's room.

Knocking briskly, he then turns and drags me over to the centre of the floor (we're on the third floor, and each floor has a small centre space for students to hang out in) not waiting for Ash and Paul to answer.

I look over my shoulder and watch as a befuddled Ash opens the door with Paul glancing over his shoulder.

Drew calls over his shoulder, "Come on you guys."

Ash looks at me and I give him a look that says 'I-have-no-idea-what-he-is-doing'. Ash then looks over his shoulder to look at Paul, Paul shrugs but stands up and together he and Ash follow Drew and I.

Drew pulls me over to the centre of the floor, where some guys are hanging out and talking. However, they stop to stare at us. What is Drew up to? What's he planning? Some part of my gut is spinning. A good or bad kind of spinning, I'm not sure.

Drew lets go of my hand and instead cups his hands around his mouth, "HEY! EVERYONE! I have an announcement to make!"

_What is he doing!?_ Ash and Paul come to stand beside me, with expressions of confusion and curiosity. Everyone else crowds around us, their eyes on Drew, waiting to hear what he has to say; even Gary and his small group of friends are in the crowd. I can see him looking at me and silently asking me what's going on. I shrug my shoulders and turn my attention on Drew.

"What'd you bring us out here for Hayden?" some random student calls out.

"What's up Drew?" Manuel pushes forward to stand up front.

"What's going on?" asks another random student.

"What's Drew doing?" Ash stands close and whispers in my ear.

"I have no idea." I whisper back.

"Sorry to call you all out here. But I have something to tell all of you. And this may come as a shock to you all, but it's the truth."

"What is it?" Gary calls out.

"This." Drew reaches out to me and pulls me toward him. Locking lips with me in front of everyone. Oh… My… God… OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!_ He's kissing me in front of everyone, and I'm still in my _guy disguise_. Drew wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I can't believe he's doing this in front of everyone.

After a short while Drew pulls away and I can see that everyone has mixed expressions. Some look as if they can't believe what they'd just witnessed, while others look unaffected by this whole thing, some don't know what to think and some are like… way to go Max and Drew!

"Drew Hayden and Max Maple are gay!" some random student shouts.

"And this whole time I thought Drew liked girls."

"Guess he's Bi then."

"So Max is the gay one? Never would've guessed."

"Does this mean you two are dating?"

"Yes we are. Thank you for your attention." Drew grabs my hand and pulls me back to our dorm room. Ash and Paul in tow - Ash is totally gobsmacked but grinning, and Paul appears unaffected but I can see that he's hiding a smirk.

"I can't believe you just did that," is the first thing to blurt out of my mouth the moment the four of us enter our dorm room.

"I was just answering your question." Drew lies down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Ash swings my desk chair around, so the backboard is facing us, and sits on it, still grinning. Paul takes his place by leaning against the wall near the door. While I stand in the middle of the room with a strawberry face.

"What question?" Paul asks

"She…" Drew points at me, "Asked me if I would still love and date her, if she were really a guy."

"I didn't expect you to answer me like that, I was expecting something more along the lines of a verbal explanation or proclamation."

"It kinda was verbal if you think about it." Ash says, "I mean to give a verbal reply means to use your mouth, which he did."

"I… but… he…" I give up and slump down on my bed.

"Are you not happy with my response?" Drew looks at me kind of hurt, and I panic.

I stand up abruptly and wave my hands, "No! I mean yes! I mean…" I slump back down and fiddle with my fingers. A blush envelopes my face, "I'm really happy with your response, I just wasn't expecting it… that's all."

A knock at the door catches our attention. Paul stands straight and goes to answer it. He lets in Gary and his two cronies. Drew rises up and stands to face Gary. The spinning feeling in the pit of my stomach has returned and it's intensified.

"I must say that… that was really unexpected from the both of you. But I guess it explains a couple of things." Gary smirks at us and wiggles his eyebrows. Behind him Thomas and John are squirming and shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"We like each other, and that's that. I don't see anything wrong with it." Drew shuts his eyes and off-handily explains.

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it. It's just… unexpected," Gary shrugs his shoulders, "But that's not why I'm here. These two want to say something to the two of you." Gary jabs his thumb over to Thomas and John. They jump to attention as soon as their names are mentioned and they look like a pair of frightened bunnies, which is surprising. I'm used to those two acting like jerks and making snide comments, their normal air of bravado and confidence is gone.

"What?" I ask standing up, my cheeks still slightly burning.

Gary steps aside and motions the two of them forward. But neither of them moves, instead they remain rooted to the spot and are almost visibly sweating. I wonder what has them so nervous.

Gary sighs, grabs Thomas's sleeve and yanks him forward. Then proceeds to do the same to John. Thomas and John bump into each other but quickly jump apart and are back to fidgeting like they were about to be punished by their parents for doing something bad. What's up with these two?

The seven of us remain in our respectful places, waiting for Thomas and John to say something. Eventually, Gary gets fed up and walks behind the both of them, giving them both a hard shove towards me. I back up a little and watch as the two of them try to regain their footing. They return to standing there like sweating statues. Gary groans and rubs his forehead with his hand.

"Will the two of you just spit out already! (?)"

"Spit what out?" I ask, my blush long gone now.

Gary groans in an annoyance more. "These two…" Gary jabs his thumb at Thomas and John, "…are _gay_!"

My eyes blink in surprise as both Thomas's and John's face turn beet red.

"Are you serious?" Ash stands up abruptly, his completely bugged eyed.

Thomas and John. Thomas and John are gay. Wow. I was not expecting this. Today's just full of surprises. First Drew pulls a stunt like that and has the whole school thinking he's bi and I'm gay, and now Gary just admitted to us that his best mates are gay.

"These two having been dating secretly since their first year here at Redwood." Gary explains. Thomas and John are still mute and blushing red.

"And you're telling us this because?" Paul asks.

"Cause these two," Gary points at Drew and I, "Just admitted to the whole that they're dating. And these two," Gary points at Thomas and John, "Want to thank them."

"Thank us? Why?" Drew asks, looking back and forth between Gary, Thomas and John.

"We… uh…" Thomas fidgets and stumbles over his words. What happened to the usual cocky and snide Thomas? The Thomas who looked down on others and did what he wanted. Cause' right now, he looked like the person he'd normally be looking down on.

Gary sighs and steps forward. "What tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are trying to say is that they want to thank you for inspiring them, I guess. Since you came out about your relationship, these two feel more comfortable in the letting the rest of the school know about _their_ relationship."

Thomas and John both look up abruptly and nod their heads rapidly.

I stare at the two of them and I watch as they squirm beneath my gaze, which is quite a feat considering they're both taller than me.

"Uh… you're welcome… I guess." I say, scratching the back of my neck. What else am I supposed to say? "So does this mean you two are going to make it publicly official that you two are dating?"

Thomas and John both nod in response to my question.

"Good for you two. Now, do you mind getting out now? It's an hour till lights out." Drew says and points at he door.

"What's the rush? You two have plenty of time to be alone together." Gary wiggles his eyebrows at Drew and I. My blush from earlier has returned and it feels hotter than before. Now that the whole school, well not really the _whole_ school, but a vast majority of it is now aware that Drew and I are dating, and sharing a room together. Oh, I can just imagine the rumours that will fly around now.

"Get out Gary." Drew says blandly, but I can hear a faint edge in his voice.

"Make me Hayden." Gary grins, flexing his fists.

Oh no. Not this again.

"Actually, I'm pretty sleepy and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I stretch and yawn for emphasis.

Ash and Paul get the message and leave, or at least Paul got the message and he just drags Ash out. Thomas, John and Gary are still here.

"We just want to say thanks once again." John grins and then proceeds to grab Thomas's arm and drag him out. Leaving Gary as our only remaining guest.

I look back and forth between Drew and Gary. Oh please no. These two just started patching things up, please don't let it all be a waste.

"Is there something you need Gary?" I ask politely to try and ease the tension.

"I just have one last thing to say before I go."

"What?" Drew asks, crossing his arms.

"I'm… really happy for you two." Gary's grin turns into a genuine smile, which catches both Drew and I off guard a little. Gary's smiles are a rare occurrence compared to Drew's or Paul's, especially Paul's. Sure, this isn't the first time I've seen Gary smile, but this is the first time I've seen him smile when he's not thinking/talking about Rose or taking care of his mom.

"Thanks Gary. Good night." I smile and wave. Gary nods and walks towards the door.

But he pauses half-way out the door and turns back to face us, "Oh and one more thing, don't do anything naughty ok?"

My face flushes a deep red as Gary closes the door behind him, chuckling all the way.

"You look like a tomato."

I whip my head around to glare at Drew. "What?"

"I said you look like a tomato." This time he smirks when he says it.

"And who's fault do you think that is?"

Drew shrugs his shoulders, but I see the cheeky glint in his eye. I turn around and grab my pillow. Turning back to face Drew, he looks a little nervous and has his hands slightly raised in mock defence. I merely smile and swing my pillow towards his head, which he dodges with ease. I take another swing and he dodges once more.

"Stand still so I can hit you."

"Yeah, like I'll do that." Drew dodges another swing, and then reaches behind him and picks up his own pillow. Waving it in front of him, "En Garde!"

I let out a laugh as we duel with pillows. We meet blow for blow, until Drew reaches out and grabs my wrist just as I'm swing out to hit him. He tugs on my arm and we fall together on his bed. Our pillows drop to floor and Drew takes the chance to wrap both his arms around my torso, trapping my arms to his chest, effectively pinning me against him.

"Drew, let me go." I wriggle and squirm, trying to break his hold. But it's no use. He won't let go.

"I'm not letting you go till I'm sure you won't try to hit me." Drew laughs and it burns my ears. His laugh is deep and it's the kind of laugh I could listen to for hours.

"Drew. I'm warning you. Let me go right now." I struggle, but it's still no use. Damn Drew and his muscles.

Drew simply hugs me tighter. "Or what? What will you do?"

"I'll pummel you so hard, you'll be lying in the school infirmary for weeks. No, months!"

"Yeah right." Drew scoffs.

I glare down at Drew and feebly smack him on the chest. The way he's got me pinned gives my hands limited mobility. "I mean it Drew."

"You won't hurt me. You love me too much."

His smirks widens as my blush deepens. I hate that he's right: stupid, gorgeous, green-eyed, green-headed jerk. I stop fidgeting and instead bury my head into his chest. My cheeks are completely up in flames now. I can feel Drew's chest vibrate as he chuckles at my action.

I mumble into his shirt, "I hate you." Though it sounds more like, 'ah mhte yoo'.

"What was that?"

I lift my head up just enough for my eyes to be visible to Drew. I glare at him – 'you-heard-me'. All he does is chuckle and I increase my glare.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you go, if you can promise me one thing." I don't trust the twinkle in his eyes, but I nod my head anyway. Drew smiles and carefully shifts me around so that he's still got a tight hold on me but I'm now seated on his lap, facing him, and our foreheads are touching. "Good. I need you to promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll always stay by my side. No matter how frustrated or annoyed you get with me, you'll never leave me. No matter how much trouble I cause you, you'll stay with me. And no matter what the outcome is, once the bad guys are caught and it's safe for you to come out of hiding, you'll remain with me." Tears sting my eyes, which cause Drew to smile – a genuine, heartfelt smile. "I love you May. With all my heart and soul, I love you. And even if you tell me to go, no matter if you scream or shout it in my face, I'll stay right by your side. Always."

No longer able to look him in the face, I bury my face into the crook of his neck. Letting my tears of happiness stain his shirt. I feel Drew rubbing his hands across my back in a soothing motion.

Once I'm sure my tears have stopped, I lean back and look Drew dead in the eye. "Drew… I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always stay with you. You can annoy or frustrate the crap out of me all you want, after all that's one of the things I love about you. So don't ever change." Drew smiles at me and wipes the stray tears escaping my eyes, caressing my cheeks and laying soft, brief kisses across my forehead. "I love you Drew. With every fibre of my being, I love you. I've finally found the one guy I want to spend my life with and there's no way, in heaven or earth, I'm ever letting you go."

Together we lean forward and our lips meet. My heart swells and I wrap my arms tight around his shoulders. Drew's arms tighten around me, and together we soar into the sky. Flying on the wings of our love. _How corny! _

* * *

"So, did you two have fun last night?" Ash grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

Paul gives him a smack in the back of the head; I smile appreciatively, to which Paul nods his head in response.

Drew, Ash, Paul and I are on our way to the Assembly hall to help set up for the Battle of the Bands.

If you're wondering what happened last night, after the kissing was through (and there was a lot of it) …not much. Drew and I spent the remaining time making out; we didn't go any further than that. Unfortunately for us, Ash walked in and assumed the worst, which was understandable seeing as part way through the make out session Drew and I somehow managed to tangle ourselves together on his bed. Now he won't let it go. Once or twice, Paul and Drew even had to literally restrain me with extreme force from bashing the crap out of Ash.

Also, since this morning, some of the other students have been sending me weird looks. I can here them muttering things. Looks like the news about Drew and I have managed to spread throughout the whole school. Luckily the guys have been around to support me and keep me from collapsing in an embarrassed heap. I mean, I'm used to receiving lots of attention, it comes with being a model, but… somehow having ones school peers stare at you seems a lot more nerve wracking than having the paparazzi follow you around.

"Ash, will you stop asking that question or next time I'll be the one who smacks you." Drew shoots Ash a warning glance as we approach the hall doors.

Ash shies away from Drew, but I can tell that he isn't going to drop it any time soon.

Brock is waiting for us outside the hall doors; with him are the Headmaster and two other students. Their backs are to us, so I don't know who they are. Not until Ash calls out and they all turn to face us. Gary and Thomas? They're the volunteers?

"Hey guys. Ready for some hard work?" Brock chuckles. In his hand is a clipboard with what looks like the competition schedule.

"Gary. Thomas. Hi." I wave to them and adjust my glasses. Gary nods his head and Thomas waves back.

"You two are the volunteers?" Drew asks, directing most of his question towards Gary rather than Thomas.

Gary shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah. So?"

"Nothing." Drew waves it off, then turns his attention towards Brock and the Headmaster.

"Good. Now that everyone is here, we can get started." Brock nods at the headmaster to nods back. The Headmaster then takes out a set of keys from inside his jacket pocket and unlocks the assembly hall doors.

"There you go. I'll you in charge Mr Stone and I'll be back to check on you later." The Headmaster nods his head and then walks away. Leaving Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash, Thomas and I with Brock.

"Lets go guys." Brock pushes open the doors and we follow him in.

The assembly hall is spacious with a proper stage. This is the second time I've set foot inside the assembly hall. This place is only used for whole school assemblies (of course) and any major special events. The first time I was in here was for a whole school assembly near the start of the year. It's got polished wooden floors; pale-brown, painted brick walls; windows, with dark frames, line the upper wall; and a full, theatrical stage, that occupies two-thirds of the back wall.

"So where do we start?" I ask.

"We start by dividing you into two groups. So… Gary, Paul and Ash, you three are in charge of setting up the chairs. Here's the floor plan. The sponsors want it set up exactly like they have it there." Brock hands Paul a sheet of paper and a key for the storage closet, where we keep the chairs stacked. "Drew, Thomas and Max, you three are helping me with the equipment set up. We'll start with lighting and move on to carrying the needed equipment from the music block. So be prepared to do some heaving lifting and moving."

We all confirm that we know what to do and get moving.

* * *

"Finally we're done." I sigh and wipe away the invisible sweat from my forehead.

Once Drew, Thomas and I had finished helping Brock with the equipment. He had us help Gary, Paul and Ash with the chairs. We worked on without a hitch or a single argument.

"Tired already Max?" Drew smirks at me and flicks his hair. He doesn't look out of breath or tired in the slightest.

"Shut it Drew."

"Having a couples spat?" Gary grins from his spot on the floor, sitting with his back against the wall.

"You shut it too Gary."

Gary just chuckles at my attempt to intimidate.

The six of us are scattered around the back of the hall, waiting for Brock to return with the Headmaster so he can check off on our work. Ash is laying spread eagle on the floor, clearly exhausted. Paul is seated on the floor with his back against the wall, a few metres to the right of Gary. Thomas is sitting in one of the chairs with his head leaning back, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Drew is standing, leaning against the wall next to me, whereas I'm sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, a few metres to the left of Gary.

It's currently 3:14pm. The other bands should be arriving soon.

"So what do we do once Brock gets back?" asks Thomas, peeking one eye open.

"Well, Ash, Paul, Drew and I need to get ready for the competition since we're competing. As for you two, I don't know." I reply, and stand up.

Just as I do, Brock and the Headmaster walk in. This prompts the others to stand up too.

"The hall looks fantastic. Nice work." The Headmaster addresses each of us. "Now I know that four of you have to get ready for the competition, so I'll let go ahead and get ready. As for the remaining two, I would like you to stay with Mr Stone and help him handle the arriving bands." We all nod our heads. The Headmaster then turns to address Brock. "Mr Stone, the sponsors will be arriving shortly. They'll be coming to my office first. But after that, I'll escort them down here to help you over look proceedings."

Brock nods his understanding and approval.

"Good. Dismissed." The Headmaster nods his head and then proceeds to exit the building.

"Well, you heard him. Gary and Thomas, you two are sticking around here with me. While you four can go and get ready for the competition."

"Cool. We'll see ya' later Brock." Ash cheers and zips out the door. Paul shakes his head and follows him at his own pace, with Drew right behind him.

"See ya' later Brock." I wave bye and follow the others out.

* * *

**(Big Time Skip)**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

_I'm so excited!_ Misty, my mom (Johanna Hikari) and I are currently standing outside Redwood Academy's Assembly hall, waiting to be let in for the Battle of the Bands competition.

When Paul first told me about it I literally squealed with delight and almost did a back flip of joy. I immediately began organizing a group. Misty, my mom and I are waiting for two more people to arrive, so we can get the group discount. With May's help we invited Gary's mother along; May told me what happened at dinner over at Gary's house and I'm so proud that she managed to help both Drew and Gary. We'd also invited May's brother Simon, who's finally out of the hospital.

"How much longer till we can go inside? And where are the others?" Misty shivers next to me. Even standing in the lobby, with sufficient heating, it's still sorta chilly. Luckily I'm wearing my warmest sweater and leggings, but Misty is dressed in three-quarter jeans, a short sleeve top and thin cardigan. My mother checks her watch.

"It's 4:12pm, the doors won't open to start letting people in till around 4:30pm. So we just have to wait, roughly, 20 minutes." She gives Misty a reassuring smile.

"How am I cold when there's heating in here?" Misty wines.

"Not my fault you decided to dress like that." I comment.

"The weather man said it'd be a warm night tonight." Misty counters.

I quirk my brow at her, "You trust the weather man?"

"Yeah. So?"

"No reason."

I look away and watch as the lobby slowly fills up with people. No sign of Ms. Oak or Simon. I hope they won't be late. I told them to be here before 4:30pm, not at 4:30pm. Simon should be arriving with Ms. Oak seeing as I asked him to pick her up. I check my watch; it's now 4:15pm. Only 3 minutes have passed since I last checked. Where are they?

"Dawn!"

I whip my head around; that's Simon's voice. Where did it come from? I turn to my right.

"Dawn!"

"Dawn, its Sam." Misty tugs on my sleeve and points to my left. I turn and smile as I see and Simon, dressed as Sam, and Ms. Oak walk towards us.

"Sam. Ms. Oak. So glad you two could make it." I shake both their hands. My mother does the same, as does Misty.

"Like I'd miss seeing my own little brother up on stage." Simon grins.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I can't wait to see Max and the others perform." Ms. Oak is a lovely woman. Our brief conversation on the phone was a delightful one. And she and my mom got along really well, turns out they both like to meddle in others love lives to some degree.

"Are we late?" asks Simon.

"No, the doors don't open for another 15 to 20 minutes," replies my mom.

"Do you know what'll they'll be performing?"

"Nope." I shake my head.

"Hey, they're opening the doors early." Misty says, and I whip my head around to see some helpers unlock the doors.

"Lets go." I grab both Simon and Misty's hands and drag them over. I can hear my mom and Ms. Oak behind us, chatting away and giggling at my enthusiasm.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

I peek from the behind the curtains and observe the crowd of people taking their seats. I can also see a number of our classmates in the entering audience. All of them are waiting to hear us and fifteen other amazing bands perform.

We're all waiting back stage. We haven't met any of the judges yet, with the exception of the Headmaster. I caught a glimpse of Vincent and Mr Cruz (the Head Organiser of the Battle of the Bands), but we have yet to see the Head Event Sponsor.

"Are you nervous?" I spin around to face Drew. Drinking in his attire that makes him look handsomer than usual. Despite the fact the Ash, Paul, Drew and I are pretty much dressed in similar clothing, Drew just looks so… so… oh my god, he looks _sooo_ good.

Each of us are wearing black pants, a dress shirt with a matching fedora and converse sneakers; Paul's shirt is dark purple with the sleeves pushed up, a black tie, matching dark purple fedora and gray converse, and his hair is tied back at the nape of his neck (I can imagine Dawn going goo-goo eyed at the sight of him); Ash's shirt is a dark red with the sleeves pushed up, no tie, matching crimson fedora, a silver chain attached to his belt and red converse, and his hair is slicked back with some gel (Misty is probably going to faint at he sight of him); Drew's shirt is a dark emerald green with the sleeves pushed up (showcasing his yummy looking forearms), no tie, a black vest – unbuttoned – black fedora and green converse, and his hair is glossy and natural (I'm using lots of self-control to prevent my self from drooling at the sight of him or running my hands through his hair). My attire consists of a dark blue shirt, matching dark blue fedora, no tie, a buttoned black vest, and chequered blue and white converse.

Paul suggested the choice of clothes, though I suspect that it was from Dawn's influence.

"A little." I confess and walk over to Paul and Ash, with Drew right by my side.

"Why? You've been on stage before, and those stages were much bigger than this one." Drew's obviously referring to my time on a runway, but this sort of performance is just a little different. At my shows, I'm me, May… but here I'm me, but as Max. Somehow it seems a little more nerve-wracking than normal. What if I blow my cover on stage? What if someone of the public see's through my disguise? Sure I manage to fool the school, but can I fool a crowd full of adults?

"I know, it's just…"

"What is it Max?"

"It's just… on those stages I just had to walk and show off, but here… it's a little different." I fidget with my fingers.

Drew's hand covers mine and gives them a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok. Ash, Paul and I will be right there with you. Don't worry."

I look up and give Drew my best smile. Together we meet up with Paul and Ash, quickly running over our set in our heads once more.

"We all set?" I ask them.

"You know it!" Ash grins and gives me a double-thumbs up. Paul nods his head with an air of smug confidence. Drew smirks and flicks his hair. And a giddy smile takes over my face.

"Hayden."

"Drew."

"Ash."

"Paul."

"Max."

The four of us whip our heads around to greet our guests. It's Gary, Thomas, John, Manuel and a couple of out other classmates. They're all dressed casually.

"Hey guys. Came to support us?" I ask and high five Manuel.

"You know it." John says. His hand entwined with Thomas's. I can't help but smile at them. I'm so happy for them both, despite our past history. Though some part of me does feel bad, seeing as I not really a guy. But, I let them have their moment and be happy.

"So, when are you guys up?" asks Gary

"We're in the seventh slot for the first round," says Paul.

"Great. Good luck you guys." They each shake our hands, fist bump, give us a pat on the back, and high-five us.

"Ok, everyone get ready. We're starting." One of the stagehands announces.

"Ready you guys." I look to the others with a competitive smile on my face. Ash grins, Paul nods, and Drew smirks and flicks his hair. This competition is ours.

* * *

"Thank-you Group 6 – 'Refund Of Animation' for that awesome performance. Another round of applause for these guys, weren't they just awesome everyone." The MC takes the stage as the curtains close and 'Refund Of Animation' makes their way off the stage and we move to occupy their place. We didn't get to see them play but we certainly heard them and they are good. As are many of the other bands, we've got some tough competition.

"Next up we gave Group 7, who are also students of Redwood Academy – 'The Music Masters'. Consisting of Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum and Max Maple. Good luck you guys!"

Drew, Paul, Ash and I wait patiently in our positions and wait for the curtains to rise.

When they do, I'm momentarily blinded by some of the lights. Once I got my sight back my eyes expand to the size of saucers (not literally). Sitting at the judges' panel with the Headmaster, Mr Crux and Vincent Sanchez is none other… than my father! What's he doing here? But before I can dwell on it further, Paul signals for the music to start: ("Together Forever" from Pokémon).

_[Slow Instrumental]_

_Yeah, yeah-yeah._

_You've been such a good friend_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_We've got a lot of friends but they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it_

_There's something that the four of us all know_

_Together Forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day that's how long we'll stay_

_Together and Forever more_

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You know you can always count on me_

_Together Forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day that's how long we'll stay_

_Together and Forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be there for you_

_Always come through_

_And that you can believe_

_[Instrumental (take out voices)]_

_Together Forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day that's how long we'll stay_

_Together and Forever_

_Together Forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day that's how long we'll stay_

_Together and Forever more_

The crowd erupts into a sea of applause for our performance. I can see my dad and the other judges quickly jotting notes down.

"That was a stellar performance from 'The Music Masters'. Give them another round of applause for that rockin' performance." The MC encourages the crowd in that loud bravado voice of his.

Drew, Paul, Ash and I give a small bow just as the curtains close. Then we hastily make our way off stage so that the next band can take our place.

"We are awesome!" Ash whoops and cheers.

"Ash, calm down. We haven't won yet." I say.

"If we keep it up, we're gonna." The enthusiastic and childlike smile of joy fails to leave his face, which in turn causes me to smile just like him. His happiness and enthusiasm is contagious.

Drew just smirks and flicks his hair before looking at me with an endearing stare that causes butterflies to fly franticly around in my stomach. Paul just shrugs but I can tell he's agreeing with Ash inside his head.

* * *

The sixteen bands (including us) stand together on stage waiting to hear the judge's verdicts on who will be progressing onto the second round.

Mr Cruz hands the MC a white card; "Ok, the verdict is in. On this card are the eight bands that will make it through to the second round and their corresponding scores. I'm going to call them all out at once, so please save your applause till the end." The MC clears his throat, "The first band to go through with a score of 38 out of 40 is Group 3 – 'Social Leisure'. The second and third bands to make it through on an equal score of 37 out of 40 are: Group 8 – 'Poetic Riptide' and Group 12 – 'Fury Of a Teen'. The fourth band to make it through with a score of 36.5 out of 40 is Group 14 – ' Freak Stereo'; the fifth and sixth place goes to Groups 5 and 10 – 'Bitter Scorpion' and 'Ocean Of Serious' with equal scores of 35 our of 40. The seventh place goes to Group 15 with a score of 34.5 out of 40 – 'Revolving Answer'. Leaving the eight and final place in the second to Group 7 – 'The Music Masters' who attained a score of 34 out of 40."

Oh my god! We made it! Ash and I double high-five each other as we cheer along with the other bands that have made it through. YES! WE DID IT!

"Give em' a round of applause folks. We will now be taking a 5 minute interval so our performers can take a breather and get ready for the final round."

* * *

"You guys did it! You made it past the first round!" Dawn engulfs me in a mega bear hug, before pulling away and cuddling up to Paul. The guys and I decided to go see the others. Dawn and Misty were the first to greet us, with my brother, Ms. Hikari and Ms. Oak right behind them.

"You guys were great out there." Misty walks up and gives Ash a peck on the cheek.

"Great? We were awesome!" Ash proclaims. Misty gives him a pinch on the cheek, warning him to keep his ego in check.

"You four were wonderful." Ms. Hikari walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, kind of like how a mother would kiss their child to congratulate them.

"Thanks you guys. We really appreciate you guys coming to cheer us on." I thank them all with a smile.

"Like we'd miss an event like this, Squirt." Simon ruffles my hair.

"Sam!" I push his hand away and fix my hair.

"So what are you performing for the second round?" asks Ms. Oak.

"That's a surprise. Just know that we're going for something a little slower." Drew explains as he smirks and flicks his hair. I elbow him in the ribs.

Just then the voice of the MC fills the hall. "Okay everyone. It's time for the Second Round. Let's rock this place! First up is Group 3 – 'Social Leisure."

* * *

"Thank-you Group 15 – 'Revolving Answer' for that rockin' performance. Last, but not least, is Group 7 – 'The Music Masters'."

The curtains rise up and Drew signals for me to start my piano piece. Paul takes the mike, while Drew takes Paul's place at the drum kit; I can just see Dawn squeal in delight to Misty: ("Dreaming With A Broken Heart" by John Mayer).

_[Piano Piece]_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering, "Was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?"_

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_[Brief Instrumental]_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering, "Could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?"_

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_[Long Instrumental]_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?_

_Would you get them if I did?_

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_[Brief Instrumental]_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

The audience and judges are silent for a brief moment and then… an explosion of cheers and clapping/whistles fills the hall. The MC takes the stage as we stand and give a small bow. "Now that was unexpected, but that totally rocked right?" The audience voiced its approval; I could see some of them with tears in their eyes, including Dawn's mom and Ms. Oak. I could even see Gary with some tears in the corner of his eyes.

Once the crowd settled down, all the bands are called back up on stage to hear who'd made it through to the final round.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, time to announce the four finalist who'll move on to the final round and have a shot at the first place trophy and $1000 prize money!" The audience cheered. Mr Cruz, once again, handed the MC a white card with the verdict on it. "The four finalists are: Group 8 – 'Poetic Riptide'; Group 12 – 'Fury Of a Teen'; Group 15 – 'Revolving Answer'; and Group 7 – 'The Music Masters'. Give it up for out four finalists!"

"We did it! We're in the final round!" I cheer, letting my excitement bubble out in a smile and jumping frenzy. Ash and I double high-five each other; Paul nods his approval, but I know he's doing a victory dance inside his head; Drew just smirks and flicks his hair, as if knowing we'd make it.

"We'll take another 5 minute break and then proceed with the final performances. Get ready for some of the best music you'll hear tonight!"

* * *

"Max!" Dawn glomps me in another huge bear hug, "You did it! You guys did it!" She jumps away from me and hugs the others, but Paul is the only one to receive a kiss on the mouth. Misty hugs each of us too, giving me a kiss on the cheek and Ash a kiss on the mouth.

"That was… beautiful. So beautiful." Ms. Oak is still wiping tears away with her handkerchief.

"I agree." Ms. Hikari stands next to her, her eyes slightly red.

"Nice job Squirt." Simon smiles at me, and I can see evidence that he shed some tears too.

"Paul gets the credit, he chose the song. But credit also has to go to Gary too." I admit.

"Gary? My Gary?" Ms. Oak asks.

"Yep. He helped Paul pick out the song." I smile. Ms. Oak breaks into fresh tears, tears of happiness.

"Not bad Hayden." Gary saunters up to us, all calm and serious, but we can all see the red hiding in the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks." Drew shakes Gary's hand, "And Gary… call me Drew."

Gary looks taken back for a moment, but smiles and nods his head. I inwardly squeal in delight.

"Ok everyone, time to retake your seats. We're about to start the Final Round."

"Good luck you guys." Dawn hugs each of us one more time before we make our way back to the stage.

* * *

"And that was Group 15 – 'Revolving Answer' with another rockin' performance. One more round of applause for 'Revolving Answer'." The crowd follows the MC's suggestion and erupts into cheer and applause. The curtains close and Group 15 moves off and we move on.

"And for our final performance of the night, we have the stellar styling of Group 7 – 'The Music Masters'. Give it up for them!" The curtains open and before Drew gives the go to start, I signal that I want to say something. Drew raises a brow but hands me the mike.

"Hi. Before we start I just want to say something." The spotlight shifts to me. "I just want to say thank-you to everyone for coming here to support all the bands that have performed here and that we all appreciate your support." Some of the bands back stage cheer in agreement. "I also want to dedicate this final performance to two very special people. This final performance is dedicated to Rose Hayden and Gary Oak. And everyone out there who has someone they love with every fibre of their being. Thank-you. This song is for you."

I bow and the audience erupts into cheers of approval. I rise up and hand the mike back to Drew, smiling at his expression. He looks at me with admiration, affection, and volumes of appreciation. His eyes shout – 'Thank-you-May'.

"Let's get started." I say and Drew nods his head: ("I Choose You" by Andy Grammer).

_When we're born into this world_

_We don't really get to say_

_Little boys and little girls handed the brand new families_

_There comes a time in life_

_When we finally get to choose_

_And I choose you, I choose you_

_We can't give our two cents_

_Of how tall we want to be_

_We don't get an opinion_

_On our ethnicity_

_But the one we spend our life with_

_That we get to choose_

_And I choose, I choose you_

_I choose you, to be by my side_

_I choose you, to hold me at night_

_It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_Everybody has one,_

_A choice they get to make_

_Half human half heaven_

_That decides the family tree_

_Now we all pick the branches_

_That then becomes the roots_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I choose you, to be by my side_

_I choose you, to hold me at night_

_It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I was worried I would not know what to do_

_If I was in these shoes_

_Standing here it's clearer than the sky is blue_

_That I choose you, I choose you_

_With so little we control, thank God it's in the rules_

_We get to choose, and I choose you_

_I choose you, to be by my side_

_I choose you, to hold me at night_

_It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right_

_I choose you, I choose you_

The sheer volume of the audience's reaction deafens me. A majority of them are on their feet, their arms up in the air, and clapping like crazy. Even some of the other bands have come out from back stage, to cheer for us.

"That. Was. Totally. Awesome!" Is all the MC can say over the sound of the crowd; "It looks like we have a clear winner for this years Battle of the Bands Competition. Hands down it's got to be Group 7 – 'The Music Masters'. Give it up for them ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheers even louder and some of the other bands have actually heaved the four of us onto their shoulders in celebration. We won! WE WON!

Mr Cruz, the Headmaster, Vincent Sanchez and my father walk up onto the stage; Mr Cruz is carrying a large card and my father is carrying a trophy. I can't believe it; we _won!_

_'BANG-BANG-BANG'_

The festivities are halted by the sound on gunshots. Immediately, the guys and I are placed back on the ground as everyone in the hall turns to face the interrupter. My blood runs cold and I'm pretty sure my face has paled sufficiently.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Greets Robert, surrounded by Scourge henchmen and grunts.

* * *

**Once again, Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter. **

**Thank you to all who follow and favourite this story. This is my first ever Contestshipping Fic (and first FanFic ever) and I'm overwhelmed at how well it's done. But that couldn't be possible if it weren't for all those who've read/followed/favourite this story. So... THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU!**

**-LadySilentEagle**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, LadySilentEagle here. **

**Sadly we are reaching the end of 'Girl-to-Boy', but don't see this as the end but the beginning. When 'Girl-to-Boy' ends, a new story shall begin. **

**So please enjoy the final moments of 'Girl-to-Boy'.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_ What's he doing here? I glance towards Drew and we share a look. We are in deep shit!

"Good. Now that I've got everyone's full attention, I want you all to follow my instructions carefully and no one will be harmed." Robert sickly sweet smile sends an unpleasant shiver down my spine. This guy is severely creepy.

Nobody moves. Some people are frozen in their seats while others are standing or half-standing up from the earlier gunshots. Everyone's eyes are either: focused on Robert, looking for an exit or darting around to the various grunts with guns. The only common factor in their emotions, expressions and postures is fear.

The moment the shots were fired people jumped up and, in a panic, moved closer towards the stage and away from Robert and his goons. Drew, Ash, Paul and I remained on stage, crowed by the other bands and the judges. Including my dad, who is now leering at Robert.

What the hell are we going to do? Is he here because of me, or did he hear about my dad being here? I glance around for signs of Lucy (as Giselle) but she's nowhere in sight. Shit. What about dads guards, he always has at least two security guards with him. So where are they? How'd they even get in here? Doesn't the school have a security system? What happened to it?

"I'm after Norman Maple, bring him forward or I'll give the command for my men to start shooting." Robert waves an arm and three of the twelve present grunts step forward, drawing their guns and pointing them at the crowd. Some people closer to the back – closest to Robert – shift back further, some fall over and crawl away in a haste, not wanting to be shot first.

So he's here for my dad. Does he even know that I'm here as Max? Shit! Where are my dads guards? There's no way he'd be out in public without them. My eyes dart around looking for any signs that there are security guards nearby. Are they in civilian clothes? If they are, they should been sitting close to the judges desk near the stage. My eyes scan the front row. I recognize no one. I glance at my dad, who's still on stage with us, as he stands up slowly. I reach out to stop him, but Drew's hand encloses over mine and stops me.

"Norman Maple, come forward now." Robert draws out his own gun and points it at the crowd. The point of the barrel is aimed towards the section where Dawn, Misty, Simon, Ms. Hikari and Ms. Oak are. Simon moves so that he's shielding Misty, Dawn, Ms. Hikari and Ms. Oak. _Shit!_

My dad rises to his full height, not sparing a single glance to wards anyone else in the room. He's dressed in one of his best suits – it's navy blue with a crisp white shirt and silver tie. His hair is combed back and shiny because of the gel. From where I'm standing I can only see the side of his face. His expression is calm and controlled, but I can see rage lurking in the depths of his eyes. He makes his way past the other judges, down the stage stairs and out into the aisle down the middle of the hall. Putting him in a direct line of sight for Robert.

Where is security? Where are my dads guards? Did he give them the night off or something?

Robert smiles, his frosty grey eyes twinkle with malevolence, and with his gun he motions for two of his grunts to come forward and grab my dad. They each grab hold of his upper arms and drag him forward so he's face to face with Robert.

Robert continues to smile as he holds his gun up, aimed at my dad. "Good to see you Norman. It's taken me some time to find you. You disappeared from the public for a while, like your beloved daughter and son. Though, it was still rather easy for my men to keep tabs on you and your son. Your daughter on the other hand… we've been having some _difficulties_ tracking her down. Where is she?"

Dad doesn't response.

The hall is filled with silence. No one moves – other than to breathe and blink – and no one dares to speak. My eyes dart over to Simon, Dawn, Misty, Ms. Hikari, Ms. Oak, Gary, Manuel and the others, and then swings around to glance to the side at Paul and Ash. Paul wants to run over to Dawn – I can tell by his posture, he's ready to jump off the stage and go to Dawn, protect her with all he has. Ash usual cheery and positive mood are long gone, in fact he looks like my dad – he wants to jump off stage, sprint over and slug Robert in the face.

With an even breath Robert repeats his question and my dad still doesn't respond. His silence increases Robert's anger; Robert lashes out and hits dad across the face with the butt of the gun.

"Where is she?!" Roberts spit rains down.

Dad still refuses to respond, and this causes Robert to strike him once again.

I move to step forward and help dad but Drew's grip on my hand moves to my arm and holds me in place. He whispers 'Shhh' in my ear. I can feel his presence behind me; his other hand moves to hold my waist.

"Drew…"

"Shhh… Don't do or say anything."

"But it's my dad…"

"He's trying to protect you."

"But…"

"May… don't." Drew whispers one final time.

My eyes dart back to my dad. What are you going to do? Please don't… I can't lose you… Please dad. Can you feel me watching you? Please don't risk your life for me. I can't take it. I won't survive it. Please dad…

The two grunts keep their grip on my dad and hold him up as Robert aims the gun in his face. Where the bloody hell is security?! Did anyone manage to call the police? My eyes scan the number of Scourge grunts once more – three are pointing guns at the crowd, two are holding up my dad, four are standing by the door and the final three are lined up against the far left wall.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is your daughter May Maple? Where have you hidden her?" Robert's steely gaze sharpens.

"I will never tell you."

Robert strikes him once more. Dad's lip is bleeding and I think his nose is broken. Damn you Robert, you piece of rat-bag scum! Drew's hold on me tightens. Damn it Drew. Let me go! Is what I want to scream, but the words refuse to come out. My voice is caught in my throat.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where your daughter is right now. If you don't give me the answer I want, I will shoot someone in this room and will continue to do so until you tell me what I want to hear."

"Why go after her, when I'm right here? What do you want from her?"

Robert smiles, a wicked and sick smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now tell me where she is."

"No."

"So be it." Robert turns and aims his gun into the crowd. With glance at my father, Robert fires randomly into the crowd. One of the parents in attendance gets shot, a man in his late 40s. He falls to the ground with a cry of pain from the wound in his shoulder. Those around him jump to his and attempt to stop the bleeding.

Robert returns the aim of his gun back to my father. "Where is your daughter?"

My dad isn't looking at Robert, but at the injured man. Sensing my need to do something, Drew's hold on me tightens even more. These people are all at risk because of me… I can't… I try to wriggle my wrist free of Drew's grip but his hold his adamant.

I look up to him with pleading eyes, but his gaze is on Robert and it's an angry one… no, it's more than anger… Drew has a look that says he wants to go over there and slug Robert in the face, and then continue pounding away. But then he risks the chance of being shot or someone else in the crowd being shot. There are kids, families and the elderly here. Robert is a rat bastard!

My dad turns his attention back to Robert and the gun in his face.

"I… I…"

"Go on. Tell me where she is." Robert spits as he clicks and aims his gun.

My dad looks to the ground, defeated.

"I hid her. Overseas."

Robert presses the gun close to my dad's temple and laughs. "That's a lie."

"No it's not."

Without removing the gun from my dad's head, Robert snaps his two fingers. My eyes widen as two of the grunts standing by the door step forward, dragging along a limp and brutally beaten Lucy. Oh my god! _What did they do to her?_ Lucy is wearing a short black dress and she's only got one black stiletto on. Her hair is messed up and looks like some of it has been ripped out. Her face is covered in blood and bruises, there are various cuts all along her arms and legs and her dress is slightly ripped.

"Do you really think that you could place an informant in my organisation and not have me find out?" Robert grins.

Lucy lifts her head and opens one of her eyes; her other eye is obscured by blood trickling down from a cut on her forehead. "I'm sorry sir… they found me out."

"Lucy… what did they do to you?" My dad breathes out.

"They beat me… I'm sorry… I told them some things… I… They…" Lucy cuts off as she starts to cry. Damn them! _Damn them all to hell!_

"Shhh… It's ok Lucy. I'm sorry you had to…"

Robert cuts him off; "Enough. Your little spy tells me that your daughter is still in the country, but she kept passing out before she could tell me your daughter's exact location. Guess my men handle her a little to roughly."

Though I can't see my father's expression from here, I can tell from his posture that he's boiling with rage. He's just about ready to throw reason out the window and, like a bull seeing red, charge Robert with his fist raised to beat the shit out of him – dads a black belt in karate. And I'm more than happy to assist. How dare they do that to Lucy!

"You sick bastard."

Robert hits my father with the butt of the gun once more. "Tell me where your daughter is."

"You won't get away with this."

Robert laughs, and his laugh causes a sickening tingle in my gut. "Oh, but I will. Now tell me where she is. And this time you better tell me the truth, or I'll shoot _two_ people."

My dad's voice quivers as it struggles to get out an answer "I… I… I can't…"

"Very well then, if that's your answer." Robert frowns as he moves his gun and aims into the crowd once more and fires. This time his bullet hits… Gary!

Gary drops to his knees as blood stains his shirt. Ms. Oak cries out and rushes to her son, her hands instantly bunching up Gary's shirt, using to soak up the blood. Dawn, Misty, Ms. Hikari and Simon rush over. Gary coughs up blood as his mother cradles him close to her chest, tears pouring from her eyes like a waterfall.

Robert re-aims his gun…

"NO!"

My outburst has the whole hall looking at me. My dad turns his head and a look of horror crosses his face.

"Enough. That's enough. Please, no more shooting." I break free of Drew's hold and step forward.

Roberts eyes me and laughs. "I remember you. Max, right?"

"Yes." I meet his steely gaze and hold hit.

"Do you have something to say young man?" Robert's wicked smile crosses his face.

"Yes. I can give you May Maple. Just don't hurt anymore people."

"Oh, can you? Really?"

"Yes."

"You told me that only Norman Maple and his son know of her location."

"I lied."

"Then how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"I'm not and I can prove it. I can give you May Maple right now, so long as you promise not to cause further harm to anyone else in this room and allow them to call an ambulance for the injured."

I stand my ground on stage and await Robert's answer. He looks intrigued and is observing me, gauging my sincerity.

"All right. Deliver me May Maple right now and I promise to cause no further harm to anyone else in this room."

I nod my head and move to make my way off stage, but a grip on my arm stops me. I look over my shoulder at Drew and look into his pleading eyes. Asking me not to do this. I'm sorry Drew, but I can't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. I brush him off and with shaky steps I make my way off stage.

Once I reach the floor, I slowly make my way forward. I breath slowly and evenly to control my racing heart. Come on May, you can do this.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Dawn, Misty, Simon, Ms. Hikari, Ms. Oak and many of my classmates looking at me. Dawn and Misty are tearing up; Simon looks ready to run out and stop me; Ms. Hikari is pleading with her eyes, pleading for me not to do this; Ms. Oak and many of my classmates stare at me with confused and mixed expression, all of them asking what I'm doing.

I stop and stand before Robert. The two grunts move aside, still holding up my dad, and allow me to be the only one in Robert's direct line of sight.

"Well?" Robert looks expectantly at me.

I reach up and take off my glasses, pocketing them away. Then I take out my contacts lens case and proceed to remove my contacts. Then finally I pull off my wig, and untie my hair. Letting my auburn locks flow over my shoulders and my sapphire eyes stare right into Robert's.

There's a collective gasp and murmur amongst the crowd. I can hear them whispering – 'It's May Maple', 'It's really her', 'Oh my, it's her, it's May Maple', 'She was dressed a boy this whole time?' 'No way', 'Max was May Maple?' 'For real?' Etc…

Robert's eyes light up as he drinks in my appearance and then he starts to laugh. "This whole time you were hidden in plan sight. Hahaha."

Robert snaps his fingers and two of three grunts lined up against the wall step forward and grab me my the arms, yanking them behind my back and cuffing my wrists with flexi cuffs.

"A noble decision to give your self up for the sake of these people. A commendable action." Robert smiles and with a wav of his hand, the grunts aiming guns holster them and proceed towards the exit.

The two grunts holding me shove me forward and allow Robert to take hold of my arm. He holds the gun to my head; I can see Simon, Drew, Ash, Paul and my father move to assist me but,

"Now that I have what I want. I going to back out of here and no-one is going to stop me, or I'll shot her." Robert walks backwards towards the exit, pulling me with him.

No one moves, cause no-one can. I leave with the sight of so many looking at me with worry and sadness, and… thanks.

Sorry everyone.

* * *

Great I'm back here again.

After our departure from the assembly hall, Robert dragged me over to a black SUV and shoved me into the back seat; two Scourge grunts accompanied me to make sure I didn't try any escape attempts. Like before, they placed a bag over my head.

When the SUV finally came to a stop, they yanked me out of the SUV and dragged me across the pavement. When they removed the bad off my head I found my-self in an odd room.

Waiting for me was a female grunt. She cut my cuffs and shoved me behind a dressing screen. I turned around to demand what she was doing, only to have a dress bag shoved in my face.

"Put this on. Quickly."

I opened my mouth to say no, but then I noticed the gun holstered to her right side and a knife sheath strapped to her upper left arm. I immediately shut my mouth and opened the dress bag.

Inside was a cream coloured formal dress; its exact colour reminded me of clouds during the very first beginnings of a sunset. The dresses design was fairly simple: strapless with a white belt just under my bust, pearls decorated the upper part of the dress, the skirt was layered with a sheer layer on top, making the dress shimmer in the light as it moved. I put it on and found that it reached just below my knees.

The grunt scanned me over and nodded her approval. She dragged my over to a dresser and handed me a pair of low heel, white heels with pearl accents. After I put them on she started styling my hair and applying make-up.

When she was done, she called two guards into the room and the escorted me to another room in the warehouse.

At first I thought I was back in the warehouse from before, but this time the room was much bigger and oddly decorated. There was a long runway or aisle down the centre of the room with rows of chairs set up on either side. Further ahead of was a… alter? Around it all were garlands and bouquets of roses. What the hell is all this? What does that scumbag Robert have in store for me?

The two guards pull me down the aisle and stand me in front of the alter. I have a really sick feeling forming in my gut. This can' be… No way… This room likes a chapel set up for a… _*shudder* wedding._

Does Robert plan on marrying me? _Eww!_ No way am I going through with this!

The door I'd just walked through opens and in walks Robert, dressed in a fine grey-silver suit. He smiles at me; I think I'm going to barf. But then, in walks a young boy. He looks to be around my age, or a few years older, no older than 2 – 3 years. He has blue eyes and brown hair, and he's dressed in a white suit.

Together, Robert and the mystery boy walk up the aisle and join me in front of the alter.

"May, meet my son, Brendan."

The hell! He's got a son.

"Son? Why are you introducing me to your son?" Oh please no…

"Cause he's going to be your future husband of course."

I visibly blanch. Oh hell no! Husband?! No! I'm marrying Drew. Not the son of a rat bastard. Ok, I really need to vomit now.

"There is no way I'm marrying your son." I shriek.

Robert only smiles and so does his son. "Oh, but I think you will. You see that's whole reason I kidnapped you in the first place."

"So I could marry your son?"

"That's right. You see, my ultimate goal is to take possession of your father's company."

"What does that have to do with me marrying your son?" I shout, and then turn my attention to Brendan, "And you, you're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. After all I'm a nig fan of yours, it's be an honour to be your husband," Brendan smiles, but with a lecherous glint in his eyes. _Eww!_

"You see May, I considered taking your father's company by force, but that'd only give me temporary control. That's when I came up with the idea of creating a permanent tie. Have my son marry you and become part of your family."

"How does that get you the company? Simon's the heir to our father's company, not me." I struggle in my captors grip, but to no avail.

Robert smirks, "You're a clever girl May, think about it."

They only way I can take possession of the company after my father is if Simon steps down as heir or if… my eyes widen to the size of saucers and I gasp. My gasp echoes through the room. "The attack on Simon… you weren't just trying to draw me out, you were also trying to get rid of him, _permanently_. Leaving me as my father's only child. You son of a bitch!" I try to lash out at Robert and Brendan, but my two guards hold me back. I'm ready to just go full on rabid and tear Robert and his son apart, down to teeny-tiny pieces.

"Thus leaving the whole company to you and whomever your husband is, when your father passes away. And that will be my son. I think you two will make a lovely couple; Brendan can't wait for the honeymoon." Robert's sickly sweet grin spreads across his face. It makes me want to vomit, and puke all over him and his leech of son.

The door opens once more and in walks a Scourge grunt, except he's dressed in some sort of dark robes. Oh god… he's the priest.

"Ah, just in time. Were just about ready to begin. We're just waiting on the rings and marriage documents to arrive." Robert welcomes the grunt priest forward. The grunt priest bows and takes his place behind the alter.

Oh please, oh please, oh please, let some come in and rescue me. There is no way I'm tying the knot with this pervert. I struggle in my guard's grips; I'm not doing this! No way!

I sneak a quick glance at Brendan and he's looking at me with a glint in his eye. It sends an unpleasant, visible shiver down my spin. Brendan see's this and thinks that it's a shiver of anticipation cause his lecherous smile widens. Think again you freak!

Drew, Dad, Simon, everyone… Please hurry up and find me. Rescue me!

I hear the doors open once more, and the sound of two sets of feet scurry towards us. Two grunts, one carrying a pillow with two gold rings resting on it and the second holding a stack of papers, approach Robert and bow.

"Finally, we can begin the ceremony." Robert claps his hands and soon enough the room fills up with numerous Scourge agents, all ready to bare witness to a one-sided marriage.

I'm forced to face the front and stand side-by-side with Brendan.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Maybelle Maple and Brendan Ouellette in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I hold my breath as no one objects. The grunt priest nods his approval and continues. I feel sick to my stomach.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Oh god, he can't be serious. There is no love in this, none at all. I don't even want to be here. Come on guys, find me and rescue me. Hurry!

The grunt priest turns to address Brendan, "Please repeat after me." Brendan nods and clears his throat.

"I, Brendan Ouellette…"

_"I, Brendan Ouellette…"_

"Take you Maybelle Maple…"

_"Take you Maybelle Maple…"_

"To be my wife…"

_"To be my wife…"_

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

_"To have and to hold from this day forward…"_

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

_"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer…"_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"

_"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"_

"From this day forward until death do us part."

_"From this day forward until death do us part."_

"Then, do you Brendan Ouellette, take Maybelle Maple as your lawfully wedded wife, promising all that you have vowed?"

Brendan looks at me, glowing with joy while I look paler than a vampire.

"I do."

The grunt priest nods his head and then turns to address me. "Please repeat after me."

I shake my head profusely and clamp my lips shut. There is now way I'm going to say it. I refuse to. But the cold steel of a gun presses against my neck.

The grunt priest smiles, "Please repeat after me."

I have no choice but to comply or risk getting my brains blown out. Tears invade my eyes as I pledge my unwanted vows.

"I, Maybelle Maple…"

_"I… M-May… Maybe-belle M-Maple…"_

No one cares for the tears streaming down my cheeks as I repeat each poisoned vow.

"Take you Brendan Ouellette…"

_"Ta-take y-y-you… B-Brendan Oue-llette…"_

Please… someone find me… save me… Hurry… The moment I complete this vow, it's over.

"To be my husband…"

_"To b-be… to be… my hus… husband…"_

Daddy? Drew? Simon? Ash? Paul? Someone? Where are you guys?!

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

_"To… to… to h-have… and to h-hold f-f-from this… day f-fo-forward…"_

Drew. Please, hurry and rescue me. _Drew…_

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

_"For b-b-better… or f-for w-worse, f-f-for ri-richer… for po-poorer…"_

I can feel all the Scourge grunts smiling at what's taking place. It makes me sick. If it weren't for the two guards holding me in place, I'd be a crumpled heap on the floor by now. _Hurry guys…_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"

_"In s-s-sickness… and in h-health… to l-l-l-lo-ove and t-to che-che-rish…"_

Love? Yeah right. What love? There's no love here. This place is completely void of love. And there's no way I'm ever going to cherish Brendan.

"From this day forward until death do us part."

_"F-from this day… f-f-forward… until… until… until… de-death do us… p-part."_

"Then, do you Maybelle Maple, take Brendan Ouellette as your lawfully wedded husband, promising all that you have vowed?"

"I…"

"I…"

"I…"

"I... I don't."

Heated gazes from all in the room bear down upon me. There's no way I can say 'I do', even with a gun pressed to my neck, and I make this clear; "I won't say it. Never. Shoot me for all I care, but I refuse to say it."

A firm hand grips my hair and yanks my head back. Robert looks like an angry pit-bull, "You will say it!" His spit rains on me, disgusting.

"NO!"

He shakes me by my hair and throws me to the floor of the aisle; I sprawl across the floor, my scalp is stinging.

"You will say 'I do' and you will marry my son."

"No!"

Robert moves forward to strike me…

***BAM!***

The doors burst open and in storm dozens of SWAT. Scourge immediately jumps to action, draws their guns and square off with the SWAT agents. Among my rescuers I can see Simon, Ash, Paul, and Drew!

"Hand May Maple over now! You are all under arrest!" One of the SWAT agents commands.

Robert reaches down, grabs my arm and pulls me to stand. The cold barrel of his gun presses against my head.

"No one move or I blow her brains out!"

"No!" Drew steps forward, his hands outstretched. "Let her go."

"If you want her alive, then you will lower your guns, tell your men to stand down and let us continue with this ceremony."

"We can't allow that," says a SWAT agent.

"I will blow her brains out!"

"No. No, you won't. You need my sister alive in order to complete you plans," Simon says calmly.

I can feel Robert shake, "You're right. So… I'll just have to shoot one of you instead." Robert throws me aside and aims for… Drew!

**_NO!_**

I jump up, just as he fires.

Then I feel an intense, searing pain in my chest as the world goes pitch black.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Everyone in the room watches as May jumps in front of Robert's gun. The shot echoes through out the entire room.

Then, as if in slow motion, May drops to the floor. Her cream coloured dress instantly turns a crimson red.

That's when all hell breaks lose, and the sound of bullets is all that can be heard. Within seconds, numerous Scourge agents fall as blood rains through the air.

Drew, Ash, Paul and Simon are all held back until the fight is over. So, all they can do is watch as May's lifeblood seeps from her chest.

"MAY!" Drew shouts, fighting against the SWAT agents holding him back.

Eventually the bullets stop and Scourge is subdued. The moment they receive the all clear, Drew, Ash, Paul and Simon rush forward. Drew is the first to reach her, cradling her in his arms, his own shirt becoming soaked in her blood. He leans his head against her chest, above her heart; he hears a beat.

"May! Come one May. Wake up, open you eyes." Drew shakes her and caresses her face, willing her to open her eyes.

"Someone, we need a medic, ASAP" Simon shouts as he kneels beside his sister's limp body.

"May. May! Hold on!" Drew cradles her head against his chest, as his hands become bloody from trying to stop the bleeding.

"Come one May, you can't die on us!" Ash kneels next to Drew as he cries.

Paul stands above his friends, unable to believe the state of his dear friend.

"May, please May. Open your eyes. Come on, open you eyes!" Drew cries.

But her body remains limp, as it slowly becomes cold.

"May… May please… you can't… you can't die… you promised that… that we'd always… always be… be together… together forever. So you can't die. Please…" Drew's tears break up his words and he strokes his loves face. Her pale and cold face, "May… Please…" His tears splash down on her cheeks, willing her to open her eyes and say something.

"Drew." Drew looks up to see Simon standing over him with two medics.

"Drew, they need to take her. She needs to get to a hospital," says Simon.

Though he's reluctant to let her go, Drew lays her down and allows the medics to do their job. They double check for a pulse, and when they do find one, they lift her on to a stretcher. Drew moves to follow them but Simon holds him back.

"Let them do their job. They'll save her."

Drew doesn't struggle against Simon; Simon's grip on Drew's shoulder transfers his feelings of worry and fear into Drew. Drew knows how worried Simon is.

* * *

_'Please May…'_

* * *

_****_**And there you have it. **

**Find out what happens next in the Final Chapter of 'Girl-to-Boy'. **

**Did May survive? We'll shall see.**

**-LadySilentEagle. **


	20. Chapter 20 ( Epilogue)

**Greetings from LadySilentEagle,**

**This the Final Chapter of 'Girl-to-Boy'. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Drew's P.O.V**

It's the start of a new year at Redwood Academy, and that means that it's been 6 months, 1 week, 5 days, and 7 hours since May was shot and rushed to hospital. And no one has given any of us an ounce of news on May's condition. Not even Brock or Lucy knows what's up. I've even had Ash and Paul try calling Misty and Dawn, but Misty doesn't know a thing and Dawn hasn't answered her phone at all. So I tried calling Simon, but he won't pick up either.

The shot was pretty close to her heart… what if… no, no, no… I can't be thinking like that. If May hadn't made it, then they certainly would have told us something. Maybe she's still in the hospital recovering. Yeah, that's it. She's still just recovering.

But is she getting better or worse?

_God damn it!_ I need to know!

It's been eating away at me for months now. The first few weeks were fine, I guess, but it's been over half a year already!

May… please be okay… I need to know… that you're okay… please… I can't lose you… You promised me that we'd always be together… you have to pull through whatever it is that's hurting you… You're strong… you have to be all right… Please May.

"Hey Drew."

I lift my head up and notice that I've arrived at my destination. For the first day of the new school year, the Headmaster called a special school assembly. I'm meeting Ash, Gary and Paul outside the assembly hall. After May left with Robert, we were allowed to call the ambulance. Gary and the parent who was shot were immediately rushed to the hospital. I asked Gary if May arrived while he was still there, he says she did, but that's as far as his knowledge goes.

"Hey Ash. Paul. Gary." I nod good morning to each one of them. They return the gesture with nods of their own.

"How was your school break?" asks Gary. He's fully recovered from his shot. And thanks to May, Gary and I are back to being friends once again. After hearing his side of his story and reading the letters that Rose left (plus a big shove from May), we were back on good terms and slowly returning to the level of friendship we once had.

"It… it was fine…"

"Still thinking about May?" Paul asks, even though he clearly knows the answer.

"Of course he is, we all are. Has anyone heard anything?" Ash asks, as we make our way over to the assembly hall. Joining the throng of students headed there.

"No," I say, looking to the ground, letting my hair purposefully shadow my face.

From the corner of my eye, I watch as Paul and Gary shake their heads.

_Damn! _

We walk through the doors and take our seats close to the front. I wonder how much attention I can commit to this assembly? (The seating goes like this - me seated one chair away from the end of the aisle, with Paul next to me, then Ash, and then Gary).

The Headmaster steps up to the podium with that professional smile that many teachers and teaching staff members have, plastered on his face.

"Good morning students of Redwood Academy!" The Headmasters' voice resounds through the hall like a ringmaster at a circus. There's a murmur of good morning from the students.

"First of all, let me welcome all of you to a new year here at Redwood Academy."

"Troublesome, can we please just get on with it." Paul mutters next to me. Ever since May got shot, he's been in a grumpier mood than normal. And for Paul, that's saying something.

"Second, I'd like to share a piece of good news with you all. It's in regards to the events of last year."

My ears prick up and, with the attention of a bloodhound; I'm all ears, and ready to listen to the Headmasters announcement. All around me I can see everyone else, standing to attention like a group of meerkats. Everyone's already come to terms with the fact hat their classmate 'Max' was in fact May, and have accepted it. Though it did take some time.

"As you know, during the second term, there was an unfortunate incident. Where one of our own was severely injured."

Does he have news about May? Is she okay? I'm almost standing up off my chair and my heart is beating fast like train at full speed.

"However, there's been a good development, where I have received news that May Maple has survived her surgery and is well on her way to recovery…"

She's okay. She's okay! _Oh, thank god._ My train speed heart has slowed down to a safe and steady speed.

"…Or at least that's the news I received 5 months ago."

There's almost a collective anime-style fall throughout the assembly hall. _What the hell!_ If that's the news you received 5 months ago, then how about now? How is she now?

"You've got to be kidding me," mutters Gary, "Come on."

"And to think, he's our Headmaster," says Paul, laying his head in his hand.

"Come On! We want to know how she is now!" Ash literally jumps up, out of his chair with his arms waving in the air and shouts so loud his entire voice fills the hall. Soon enough there are shouts and exclamations of agreement with Ash, and protests against the Headmasters' lack of updated information.

"Calm down everyone. I'm afraid that's all I know, that's all I've been told. Please bare with me," The Headmaster tries to calm the rowdy students, as if they were a pack of angry dogs and he's the dog handler, "Now please, everyone calm down and retake your seats. I have one more announcement to make."

I huff as I sit back down. Ash does the same but with a bit more _'enthusiasm'_.

The Headmaster clears his throat, "Now, I have some groundbreaking news for you all. This year we are making some changes to Redwood Academy. The school-board and I have decided that some major changes need to be made to the structure and rules here at Redwood," he's smiling at all of us with a certain look, as if he's got a trick up his sleeve, "Starting this year, Redwood Academy is now and in foreseeable future, an official co-ed school."

A dead silence takes over the whole hall. Every single student is stunned, and all the teachers and staff are looking at us with a similar smile to the Headmaster.

Did he just declare that we are… now a co-ed school! Co-ed, as in a girl and guys attending the same school! Together!

"From now on, we are no longer 'Redwood All Boys Boarding Academy', but instead we will be known simply as 'Redwood Boarding Academy'."

"Are you serious!?" Ash is once again up and shouting.

"Mr. Ketchum please sit down, and I'll answer your question." The hall fills with the murmured chuckles at Ash's antics. Though I have to admit, this is quite the change that warrants uproar and an exclamation, or two.

Ash sheepishly sits back down, bowing his head a little.

"Now, as I was saying. From now on we are a co-ed boarding academy, and as such Dorm 1 will now be the boys dorm, and Dorm 2 will be the girls dorm. There are to be no crossovers," the Headmaster gives all of us the eye, as if to ascertain that we'll all follow that rule.

"I suspect a slight spike in detentions and suspensions for the year," Paul mumbles, and with a flick of my hair and a smirk, I nod in agreement.

"And to celebrate this new change, allow me to introduce you to our very first enrolled female students." The Headmaster holds up his hand, and the sound of the assembly hall doors opening fills the hall.

I turn my head to see who's entered and… I can't believe my eyes.

There are three girls standing there, already in the female version of the Redwood Boarding Academy uniform. One has blue hair, one has orange-red hair, and the last has chestnut/auburn brown hair.

"Allow me to introduce Dawn Hikari, Misty Waterflower, and the famous Maybelle Maple."

I'm on my feet now, my mouth hanging wide open and my eyes open to their fullest. I can't believe what I'm seeing… and I'm so happy that I am seeing what I'm seeing. May… it's you!

I want to run to her and kiss her, but I'm frozen to my spot. All I can do is stand there like dope and stare.

"Girls, if you'd please approach the stage." The Headmaster beckons them forward with a wave of his hand.

With an air of sophistication, May, Misty and Dawn walk right past Paul, Ash, Gary and I. May doesn't spare a single glance at me. Am I missing something here? Did she just brush me off? Did I do something? What did I do? What?

I quickly turn on my heel to look at them, following their movements with my eyes as they approach the stage. Climbing the short steps to join the Headmaster up on the stage, with pleasant smiles on their faces.

May shakes hands with the Headmaster while Misty and Dawn just stand facing the crowd. The Headmaster then hands May a microphone, and steps back. May takes the stage with straight and confident stance, like a model posing at the end of a runway. Which is a little ironic.

"Hello everyone. I'm so happy to be back here at Redwood and I hope that none of you were overly worried about me. As you can see, I've recovered just fine. Though I would like to present a formal apology to you all for lying to you and putting your lives at risk last year, I hope that you all can forgive me." May does a little bow at the end of her speech.

"We forgive you!"

"Good to see you again May!"

"Welcome back!"

"Let's make it a great year!"

"No need to apologize!"

"Go May!"

May just laughs and smiles at the number of calls and shouts she's receiving. I missed her laugh and I'm so relieved (a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders) to see that she can still smile. But, why isn't she looking at me? She's ok, so why hasn't she called? And did Misty and Dawn know? How come they didn't say anything? What's going on? May!

"Thank-you everyone! I'm so glad that you all feel that way. Let's make this year an awesome one!" May pumps her fist into the air, and the hall erupts into responding fist pumps and agreeable shouts. "Now, before we end our little assembly, there's one more thing I'd like to say… Or rather, there's something that the _three_ of us," May swipes her arm out, motioning to Misty and Dawn, who both wave and smile, "would like to _do_ before this assembly ends."

May hands the microphone back to the Headmaster and then pulls out her mobile phone. She punches a few numbers and then puts it away. I feel a buzz in my pocket. Did she?

I reach into my pocket and pull out my mobile. It's a text from May.

* * *

**_Miss me, Drew :P_**

**_Step into the aisle for a yes._**

**_Remain where you are for no._**

* * *

_Cheeky little…_ I pocket my mobile and step out into the aisle. I can feel many sets of eyes on me, watching with close and avid curiosity. But my attention is squarely on May. She's smiling like a chesire cat, a little glint in her eye. What's she up to?

I stay where I am, coaxing and challenging her with my eyes to make a move.

Though soon enough Ash and Paul are both joining me in the aisle. I catch a glimpse of Dawn and Misty slipping their mobile phones back in their pockets. What are these three up to?

May steps off the stage and approaches me. She stops to stand before me, that chesire cat smile still occupying her face. I sense Paul and Ash back up a little, leaving May and I to be the centre of attention in the aisle.

What are you going to do May?

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

This is it. After months of hospitalization and constant doctors visits. I can finally see Drew again. And since this would be the first time we'd seen each other in over 6 months, Dawn and Misty reckoned that it had to be an extra special reunion.

I keep my eyes firmly focused on Drew's emerald orbs. I can see the challenge in his eyes. You want a challenge Drew? You got it.

I step forward, grab Drew by his collar, and lay one on him in front of the whole school.

_God…_ I missed kissing Drew, and I can tell by his response that he missed me just as much. I let go of his collar and wrap my arms around his neck. In response, I can feel him wrap his arms around my waist, lifting me up a few centimetres off the ground. My legs lift up as he suspends me off the ground.

The cheer of our teachers and peers is drowned out by the intensity of our kiss.

Even after all this time, Drew's kisses still send wonderful tingles up and down my body, from my head to my toes.

When the need for air becomes apparent, we part. Drew remains holding me up. I look into his emerald orbs and in them I can see the pent up emotions of longing, passion, love, adoration, and respect rolled into one.

"I missed you." Drew breaths outs, his warm breath gently and softly fanning my face.

"I missed you too." I really have. The entire time I spent recovering, Drew was the number one thought on my mind.

The cheers of our teachers and peers can still be heard, so Drew carefully sets me down but keeps his arms around me. Together we turn to look at the stage and I can't help the smile that takes over my face.

Up on stage, Misty and Ash are kissing, and just in front of the stage, Paul is carrying Dawn bridal style and lip locking with her.

The plan was a success. We each reunited with our man and are now able to go to school with them just as we are. No disguises, no wigs, no fake glasses or contact lenses, and best of all – no itchy chest bindings!

"You ignored me on purpose, didn't you?" Drew leans down to whisper in my ear; his breath causes me to shiver. And I can't help but grin.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I don't turn to face him but I know he can sense the tease in my tone.

"Well either way you're going to pay for it." Drew kisses my neck and his hold on me tightens, squeezing me playfully.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"When?"

"Well…" Drew spins me around to face him, there's a cheeky, naughty smirk plastered on his face, "…we have a whole year together now, so…" He quirks his eyebrows, and that causes some heat to rise to my cheeks.

"In that case, I'm looking forward to the year."

We lean in for a kiss and I'm lost in its overwhelming power.

Yep. Definitely looking forward to this year. I'm going to love my time here. With my best friends, my trusted peers, and the boy of my dreams.

Dressing up as a guy and pretending to be one, then enrolling at Redwood has to be the best thing that I've ever done.

**The End?**

* * *

**Continue below for the Epilogue.**

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**Keep Going.**

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**Come On, Keep Going.**

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**You're Almost There, Keep Going.**

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**Keep Going**.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**It's Just Below. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Andrew Joseph Hayden and Maybelle Eleanor Maple, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Today is the happiest day of my life (so far). Today is the day I can finally seal my fate and spend the rest of my lifetime with the love of my life right by my side.

I stand before the blessed alter; staring into the eyes I love the most, the most beautiful eyes in the world (though he'd argue that my eyes are far more beautiful than his). Drew's shining beautiful emerald eyes stare down at me, filled to the brim with the same blissful joy and happiness that I'm feeling at this very moment.

I remember the day he proposed. It was during our High School Graduation, in the middle of the Graduation Dinner & Dance. He asked me to dance, to a song he knew I loved. Then right in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone could see, Drew got down on one knee. I had a mini heart attack right at that moment. Then from his jacket pocket he produced a small, blue velvet box. Inside it was a simple yet gorgeous silver ring with a sapphire centre surround by a ring of tiny diamonds.

The moment I said 'yes' the entire room burst into cheer, even louder than when the audience cheered at the Battle of the Bands. And when they burst into cheer, I burst into tears of unexplainable joy. I still remember Dawn and Misty squealing in delight when they asked to see my ring. I was momentarily deafened.

"Andrew and Maybelle, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Thank-you Dawn for designing my wedding dress; it's absolutely beautiful. It's an all-over ivory lace, mermaid silhouette gown with an empire waist and little cap sleeves (in lace as well); the bottom, where it puffs out is intricately covered in white sequins, forming a rose garden pattern; the train is just a bit longer than a typical chapel length, it's folded so that it hangs straight with side pleats down the back of my legs; and at the empire waist, there is a pearl-cream velvet ribbon, about 1½ inches wide, with a formed bow at the back.

My stylist, Angie, helped with my hair and make-up; though I do have minimal make-up on (Angie, Dawn and Misty agreed that I didn't need that much on.) As for my hair, Angie did it up with a small curl resting over my shoulder.

The priest turns his attention to Drew, "Please repeat after me."

"I, Andrew Joseph Hayden…"

_"I, Andrew Joseph Hayden…"_

"Promise you, Maybelle Eleanor Maple…"

_"Promise you, Maybelle Eleanor Maple…"_

"That I will be your beloved husband from this day forward…"

_"That I will be your beloved husband from this day forward…"_

"To be faithful and honest in every way…"

_"To be faithful and honest in every way…"_

"To honor the faith and trust you place in me…"

_"To honor the faith and trust you place in me…"_

"To love and respect you in your successes and in your failures…"

_"To love and respect you in your successes and in your failures…"_

"To make you laugh and to be there when you cry…"

_"To make you laugh and to be there when you cry…"_

"To care for you in sickness and in health…"

_"To care for you in sickness and in health…"_

"To softly kiss you when you are hurting…"

_"To softly kiss you when you are hurting…"_

"And to be your companion and your friend…"

_"And to be your companion and your friend…"_

"On this journey that we make together."

_"On this journey that we make together."_

"Do you Andrew Joseph Hayden, take Maybelle Eleanor Maple, to be your partner in life and share in your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Drew turns to gaze down at me, and then without averting his gaze, he smiles; "I do."

The priest turns to me, "Please repeat after me."

"I, Maybelle Eleanor Maple…"

_"I, Maybelle Eleanor Maple…"_

"Promise you, Andrew Joseph Hayden…"

_"Promise you, Andrew Joseph Hayden…"_

"That I will be your beloved wife from this day forward…"

_"That I will be your beloved wife from this day forward…"_

"To be faithful and honest in every way…"

_"To be faithful and honest in every way…"_

"To honor the faith and trust you place in me…"

_"To honor the faith and trust you place in me…"_

"To love and respect you in your successes and in your failures…"

_"To love and respect you in your successes and in your failures…"_

"To make you laugh and to be there when you cry…"

_"To make you laugh and to be there when you cry…"_

"To care for you in sickness and in health…"

_"To care for you in sickness and in health…"_

"To softly kiss you when you are hurting…"

_"To softly kiss you when you are hurting…"_

"And to be your companion and your friend…"

_"And to be your companion and your friend…"_

"On this journey that we make together."

_"On this journey that we make together."_

"Do you Maybelle Eleanor Maple, take Andrew Joseph Hayden, to be your partner in life and share in your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Without missing a beat, I say, "I do."

The priest smiles, "Please bring forward the rings."

Ash steps forward with our rings resting on a royal blue, velvet pillow. He presents it to the Priest, shooting a cheeky smile my way, a congratulatory glint in his eyes.

The priest holds his hands before the rings and says, "You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife."

Drew picks up on of the gold rings and I eagerly offer my left hand to him. He chuckles quietly at my enthusiasm.

"I Andrew Hayden give you Maybelle Maple this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

I inwardly squeal in delight as he slips the blessed gold band upon my left ring finger. Once in place I look up and smile at Drew as the priest hands me the second ring.

"I Maybelle Maple give you Andrew Hayden this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Drew's smile broadens as I slip the ring upon his finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

However, Drew and I are already kissing, sealing our eternal vows.

"Family and Friends, I present to you, Mr Andrew Joseph Hayden and his wife, Mrs. Maybelle Eleanor Hayden."

Our friends and family erupt in to a dealing cheer as they throw rose petals into the air around us. Drew and I break apart for some air and laugh happily together. Drew picks me up bridal-style and spins me around before taking off down aisle; everyone still tossing rose petals into the air. Amongst them I can see Paul and Dawn – Dawn was, of course, one of my bridesmaids and Paul her partner - Dawn is crying a waterfall of happy tears while Paul supplies her with tissues, when he see's me looking he smiles; Ash and Misty – Misty was my second bridesmaid and Ash, her partner - are both waving and cheering like mad – next to them are Misty's sisters, Daisy Violet and Lily, and there crying waterfalls as well – Ash is whooping like a loon while Misty jumping up and down like a cheerleader in excitement; Dawn's mom, Ms. Hikari, is dabbing away at her endless stream of tears, she waves when she spots me staring; Gary and his mom are standing next to Ms. Hikari, Ms. Oak is drowning in tears while Gary – Drew's Best Man – stands there aloof but smiling at us, he mouths 'Congratulations' and nods his head; Simon – who was one of the bride grooms, his partner was Brianna – is standing next to my father and both of them, are staring at me with pure joy; also present are Brock and Lucy (she's managed to recover from Scourge encounter) – my final bridesmaid/bride groom pairing – turns out Lucy has a crush on Brock.

Making up the rest of the crowd are: Paul's parents, Ash's mother, Misty's parents, Drew's father and numerous classmates from Redwood.

All here to share in this momentous occasion, and I couldn't be happier.

I'm on cloud nine.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the journey to get here.**

**-LadySilentEagle**


End file.
